You're My Only Number One
by bexxyy
Summary: Bella returns to La push after five years and meets Jacob's friends, little does she know that they are all wolves and she is in fact Pauls imprint. How will she take this news that could drastically change her life?
1. Back to La Push

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight! *Runs off crying*_**

**_--_**

**Chapter One - Back to La Push**

**BPOV**

"BELLA!"

I heard my dad, Charlie, yell across the Airport causing people to turn and give him strange looks. Some even moved away from him. He just laughed and ran up to me and pulled me into a huge loving hug. "I missed you Bella!"

"I missed you too Dad!" I pulled out of the hug. "How is everyone?"

By everyone I mean, Billy, Jacob, Quil and Embry. Billy was my dad's best friend and neighbour. Jacob is his son and my best friend, along with Quil and Embry. When I lived here 5 years ago we were inseparable. I have really missed them over the years. We were 12 the last time they saw me, now we're 17. We all talked on the phone and over the internet but it wasn't the same.

"They're good Bella; they're excited to see you again." I laughed as we walked through the airport to Charlie's cruiser. Charlie was Chief of La Push. _**(They have always lived in La push. Never in Forks. It just makes it easier in the story)**_

Charlie loaded my things into the back and got into the car.

"So what have I missed in La Push?" I asked.

"Ermmmmmm Nothing much" I looked at Charlie like he had grown another head.

"Something has got to have happened, I've been gone for five years and you're telling me that nothing interesting has happened in that time?" "Nope, nothing's happened" He said with a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. He was hiding something. I know he is.

"So how's your mum?" See there he goes changing the subject.

"She's fine" I simply replied not wanting to go into detail about how much of a bitch she is. I know Charlie is still in love with her. Anyone can see that. I don't know why though. Even I don't really like her because of what she did to him.

Five years ago, I was at Jacob's after school one day, whilst Charlie was at work and my mum, Renee, said that she needed time to herself. I didn't mind, I mean I was always at Jacobs anyways so it didn't really make a difference. At 8:00pm, Billy got a call, saying that I had to go home straight away. So I said bye to Jacob and said I'd see him tomorrow. At that time I didn't know that I wouldn't even be in La push the next day. As I walked next door, I heard yelling and crying. I walked faster.

When I strolled in, I was shocked. There was Charlie sat in the corner of the living room with his head between his knees. I went straight over to him and put my arm around him. I could hear Renee shouting upstairs and banging around. I was scared. I didn't know what was going on. Charlie lifted his head up and I saw tears falling down his face. That image still haunts me at night. He looked so heartbroken and devastated.

Renee had then ran down stairs and stopped at the living room door, with a suitcase in her hands. She looked down at me and Charlie, with a disgusted look on her face. I couldn't understand what had happened. Renee grabbed hold of my hand and started to pull me up, hard. I screamed and told her to let go, Charlie jumped up too.

Renee let go of me. Charlie asked her why. Which at the time I didn't understand. I can still remember Renee's reply and I bet Charlie can as well.

"I hate you Charlie. I don't want to stay in this place with you. I want to leave and I saw him as an opportunity." I was confused, that's when I saw a man stood behind Renee with a broken nose and black eyes. The pieces all fit together. Renee had cheated on Charlie. "Now I'm leaving and taking her with me." I remember putting up a fight, I really wanted to stay with Dad. I wanted to be there for him in his time of need. He needed someone. But Renee forced me to go, so I did and I have regretted it ever since. Charlie had been telling me that it was okay and that I should go but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

So after five years of being with that monster that I have to call mum, I'm going back to La Push. When I told mum I was going back, she laughed and said that she didn't care if I went and died as long as I was out of her face soon.

Those words don't bother me though. I've grown up with it. I'm used to her saying them sort of things. When I was younger I used to cry myself to sleep but now I'm used it. Renee never hit me, but she never cared for me either.

Before I knew it we were parked outside the house. It looked exactly the same as the day I left it. Charlie was already unloading my suitcases. I looked around and my eyes fell on Jake's house. He was probably still at school as it was only 1:00pm. I can't wait to see him.

Charlie helped me take my stuff to my room and it was exactly as I left it and to be honest it was a dump. I think I best start cleaning. I looked in my wardrobe and pulled out clothes that looked disgusting. They were all boyish, baggy and big. I laughed. When I was younger I was a tomboy. Come on, my best friends were all boys; it would have been weird if I hadn't been a little bit boyish. Now I'm more girly, not too girly to the extreme of loving to shop every day, but I do dress in skirts and tight tops. Not heels though I'm really clumsy that's the one thing that has not changed about me.

I finished looking around my messy room. Picking pictures up of me and the guys. I laughed as I thought about memories that we shared.

"Bella?" My dad shouted upstairs to me. I looked at the time. It was four already. I ran downstairs. "Ready to go see the guys?" Charlie asked. I screamed and ran to the door. "Bella wait" I stopped and turned to face him. "Jake might have friends over, you don't have to go over now if you don't want to." I looked at Charlie and I think he could tell by the look on my face that I wasn't going to wait.

"Okay let's go" he laughed.

I ran outside pulling Charlie with me. When I reached the door. I took a deep breath and I was just about to knock on the door, when it swung open and a pair of arms pulled me off the floor and started to spin me around. "I missed you soooo much Bella!"

Straight away I knew who it was. "Jacob Black, put me down!" I yelled and he just continued to carry me and dropped me to a couch. I laughed as he stood up to his full height.

OH MY GOD! This boy had changed, wait he's not a boy he's a man. What happened to the scrawny little kid I left behind? Jake now had muscles that I didn't even knew existed.

"JESUS, Jake what happened have you been taking steroids whilst I've been gone." Jake laughed which was also accompanied other laughs. That's when I noticed we wasn't alone. Sitting around the room were three other boys. They all had muscles the size of basket balls. They were all dark skinned like Jake and also had black short hair.

I looked at them all in turn. The one sat on the floor looked older than the others and he looked sort of happy. Another one was stood in front of the window looking out for someone. He looked the same age as me and Jake.

But the one sat in the chair caught my eye the most.

He was staring at me with big brown eyes. They were filled with an emotion that I couldn't place. His black hair was all messy but he made it look sexy. He was wearing a pair of green shorts. WITHOUT A T-SHIRT. He had the most amazing chest I have ever seen. His muscles were so amazing I wanted to jump on him right there and then.

"Guys, this is my best friend. Belly!" I glared at Jake. "Fine just Bella" I smiled at the guys and said hi.

"Bella this is Sam" He pointed to the older looking one. He nodded and smiled.

"Jared" The one in front of the window. He turned to me and said "it's nice to meet you".

He glanced towards the god sat in the chair and his smile increased. "And Paul" Paul that name suited him. I turned to him and smiled, he was still staring at me with that expression on his face. When he saw me smile he smiled too. His smile was breath taking. I could feel my heart speed up. Wow, he's so perfect but I bet he already has a girlfriend. I frowned at this thought and looked back at Jake.

"So where's Quil and Embry?" I asked excitement rushed though me. I was waiting for Jake to answer but Jared did instead.

"Quil's here now" He smiled.

I jumped up and ran to the door. As I opened it I saw Quil walking through the front garden. He was massive too! What have these kids been fed. "QUIL" I yelled. He looked up at me and a massive smile opened up across his face. Happiness appeared in his eyes as he ran towards me and pulled me in to a big hug. "I missed you Bella so much! La push just hasn't been the same since you left." I laughed.

"I missed you too Quil."

We just stood there and hugged for a few minutes. Quil was always the quiet one. I always used to talk to him about my problems and he would just listen and didn't laugh.

Quil picked me up and dropped me back on the couch. What is it with people doing that today.

Quil sat on the other side of me. So that I was crushed between both Quil and Jake.

"So Bella you have changed" He looked at me again. "A lot"

I laughed. "Not really same old Bella"

"Bells you're dressed like a girl!" Jake practically shouted. I laughed even harder now.

"Jake I am a girl" He laughed and so did the rest of the Guys.

"I know Bella but you always used to be one of the boys and now you're hot!" Quil said. After he realized what he said he looked down and blushed. This made me laugh even more.

"Not really just same old plain Bella! I haven't changed that much, I just don't wear boy clothes no more." I said. Jake laughed and Quil had finally gotten over his embarrassment.

"I think you're beautiful"

I looked around to see who had said that. Everyone had gone quiet and was looking at Paul.

It was Paul who said it.

Wow! His voice so ruff and husky. Sexy!

Wait…… hold on, did he just say that I was beautiful!

I think my heart just sped up ten times its normal speed.

I saw both Sam and Jared smirk.

Oh no, I haven't answered him. Ermmmmmm what do I say. Think-

"Thank you" I whispered in a quiet voice and looked down and blushed. Thank you?! Of all the things I could have said, I said that! I'm just a freak.

There was now an awkward silence. Paul was still staring at me and I am starting to think that I have something disgusting on my face or something vile like that.

"Embry will be here at dinner in a few hours, unlike us he has a job at the local grocery store." I had to laugh at this.

"So Bella what have to you been up to in…………….. wait, where did you go?" Quil asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I was in Arizona for a bit at first then we moved to Florida."

I continued to tell them about my friends, Renee and her new husband Phil. I didn't tell them that Renee was a total bitch that hated me. I left that bit out.

"So Bella, any boyfriends that I need to beat up?" Jake laughed.

I laughed to along with the other guys. Paul stayed quiet and looked eager to hear my answer.

"Well, there were a few" That's true I have had my fair share of boyfriends and dates. But no one has stood out and been the one. When I think back they all seemed like a bunch of clones.

Quil stood up and walked in to the kitchen. Everyone looked confused about what he was doing. Two minutes later he can back with pen and note pad and he handed them to me as he sat back down.

I looked at him confused. "Write down all their names and address" he said in a serious tone of voice. Was he kidding?

The guys burst out laughing, even Paul. Which made me smile. His laugh was amazing, he sounded so pure and magical.

I looked back at Quil, he showed no sign of amusement. God he cannot be serious. I decided to have some fun with him.

"I think I'll need a bigger pad" I said whilst handing the A4 size pad to him. He looked at me with anger clear in his eyes. He wasn't the only one both Jake and Paul had stopped laughing. Sam and Jared were still in hysterics.

"Oh come on guys I was kidding! But I am seriously not writing them down." They all seemed to calm down.

"Bells?" I heard an old tired voice shout from the hall way. There's only one person that it could be. Billy Black.

That's when I noticed that Charlie wasn't in the room. He must have gone to find Billy.

I jumped up and ran to the hallway.

And there he was my Billy Black ……sitting in a wheelchair.

This wasn't something I was expecting to see. Billy was always so active and sporty. Now he's in a wheel chair.

I ran up to him and pulled him in to a hug and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Billy what happened?" I could hear my voice break at the end and could feel the tears fall down my face. Billy was always like a second Dad to me. He has been since I was born.

"Nothing to worry about Bells. I was in a car accident a couple of years ago. I've missed you so much Bells" he said into my hair.

"I've missed you too Billy"

I pulled away and looked up to see Charlie smiling down at me. Guess he's happy I'm back.

It feels so good to be home again.

--


	2. Imprinting, Not for me

**Chapter Two Imprinting, not for me!**

**PPOV**

"PAUL LOCKS, MY OFFICE NOW"

I laughed as a walked out of the school cafeteria, principal closely following behind. In my eyes I didn't do anything wrong I was only knocking some sense in to a scumbag that decided to talk back to me. I didn't even hurt him that much a few cuts and bruises. Nothing that a few stitches and a bandage won't clear up.

"Locks, sit down now" the principal yelled as I stood in his office.

"I think I'll stand thanks" I don't see why he even bothers. He knows I won't do anything that he says.

"Paul, are you going to tell me what caused you to attack that poor boy?"

Poor boy ha-ha. He would have been a poor fucking boy if he had gotten me mad.

"He was chatting back at me; I have a rep to keep up. I can't have people like that all up in my face thinking that they can talk to me like that" I wasn't angry at the kid that much. He didn't really do anything except budge into my chair. I was just bored and fancied a fight.

"Paul, I don't know what to do with you. Every week I have to pull you in here for some form of fighting and if it's not that, it's one of the staff members complaining about you and how you lack effort in their classes. I will not tolerate it anymore. If anything like this happens again, I will have to bring in the police."

Ha-ha as if the police would do anything to me. Chief Swan is practical family. He's got me out of shit like this before. "I'm going to give you two weeks detention" I just won't go. "and you will go otherwise I will suspend you." oh I best not push it. My mum will freak if I get suspended.

"Yeah, yeah can I go now."

"Yes, get out of my office, I don't want to hear about you causing more trouble"

I laughed as I walked out and drifted slowing to class which I was already twenty minutes late for.

--

That afternoon went by quickly without anymore fighting. Except I did see that kids mates hanging around in the corridor, when they saw me they shit themselves and ran away. All I could do was laugh.

I was going to Jake's house with Sam and Jared to talk about Pack duties. Boring! I just want to go out there and kill me some vampires.

I met Jared at his car. When I walked up to him he hit me over the head. "What the hell was that at lunch! You could have exposed us. Now we have to sit though the `Why we don't beat up random people in public` talk from Sam." I just smirked. I leant up against Jared's car, waiting for Jake.

A couple of minutes later Jake came running up to us with Quil and Embry trailing behind.

"Guess what you guys?" Jake yelled out loudly as he was running over to us. "Bella's coming back today." Oh I've heard at lot about her. She's Charlie Swan's daughter and Jake, Quil and Embry's best friend from when they were little. Apparently this is the day she is coming back to La Push after five years. Charlie and Billy would not stop talking about her. It's so annoying.

"God you guys get over it. If I have to hear about this chick once more. I will kick your asses."

"Stop being an asshole Paul. You really need to grow up and start to be a little bit more considerate to others. I heard about what you did to that guy at lunch, dude. Not cool" Quil said shaking his head. I shrugged my shoulders and got in the car waiting for the others.

Jared and Jake got in. Embry was working for a couple of hours and Quil needed to go home before he came to Jake's.

Jared started the car and pulled out of the car park. Jared's car is a real old banger. I'm not joking it makes a real noise when it starts up. I have a car but I must admit it's just as bad as Jared's.

"So what you guys doing this weekend?" Jake asked. I already know what Jared's answer is. Wait for it…….

" I'm going to Kim's" Both me and Jake groaned. That's all he ever does. All he ever talks about. "You guys will understand when you imprint." This made me bark with laughter. Ha-ha like I'm going to imprint. I'm Paul Locks I don't need any women in my life. Yes that's right I don't date. I mean come on romance is such a waste of time. I don't need it in my life. As far as I'm concerned love and imprinting doesn't exist.

We final made it to Jake's. Billy was in the garden with Sam when we got there.

"PAUL HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT FIGHTING! IT'S DANGEROUS AND CAN EXPOSE US AND ALSO YOU COULD HAVE HURT THAT BOY. YOU'RE WAY MORE STRONGER THAN HE IS. YOU DON'T NEED TO TAKE THAT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE." Sam roared as soon as he saw me.

"Sam keep it down. Bella's upstairs." Charlie called over the fence that split up their gardens.

"Bella's here now!" Jake yelled.

"Yes Jake, I'm going to bring her across now. God calm down." He laughed. "What have you done this time Paul." he asked me with an angry slash amused expression.

"Ermmmmm I got into a little fight Charlie"

"I LITTLE FIGHT! FROM WHAT I HEARD THE BOY IS IN HOSPITAL!" Sam cut me off. Did I mention that Sam acts more like my mum more than the Pack leader.

"I think you're overreacting Sam. It wasn't that bad" I said as I walked into the house and sat in the living room. The guys followed me and Billy must have stayed the garden talking to Charlie.

"Paul can you please not act like an asshole when Bella's here?" I laughed, why is everyone so hooked up about this girl being here.

"I won't act like an asshole. I'll keep my mouth shut at all times, blah, blah, blah" Sam shot me daggers.

"Don't think you have gotten away with what happened at school, I will be telling Quil Senior." Like I care. What is he going to do, really. I'm Paul Locks nobody tells me what to do.

"She's here!" Jake jumped up and that's when I heard two sets of footsteps in the front garden.

Jake ran outside as I rolled my eyes at him. He's acting like an idiot all because of a girl.

I heard giggling from outside. The sound was like music to my ears. It was so pure and real. WAIT what am I thinking, I don't think like this.

I looked at Sam and smiled innocently. He gave me the `Behave` look.

"Jacob Black, put me down!". A sweet voice filled the room. I turned around to see Jake carry a small person into the room. He dropped her on the couch and laughed.

I looked at this Bella and my heart stopped. She was beautiful. Truly amazing. I had never seen anyone look so perfect. She had long brown hair that flowed gracefully down her back, and had breathtaking brown eyes. Her lips looked so warm and soft, I couldn't help but think about what they would feel like on mine. I looked down at what she was wearing. She had tight jeans on that made her legs look long and desirable. She had a tight blue tank top and jacket that showed of her amazing curves.

She looked so fragile and delicate.

I wanted to protect her against the world.

I wanted to make sure that she was never hurt.

I wanted to make her happy and never let her be sad.

I wanted her to love me, like I know I can love her.

Oh shit, I think I just imprinted........................................ and I like it.

--


	3. Reactions

**Chapter Three - Reactions**

**PPOV**

I can't believe this has happened to me. How can I have imprinted?

She's amazing. I can't seem to take my eyes off her. Everything that she did indulged me.

Wow.

I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms and never let go.

She turned and looked at me. As we made eye contact I couldn't even think straight. Every thought just left me and all I could do is stare back at this amazing angel that seemed to have me under a spell.

Jake bought me out of my daze. "Guys this is my best friend. Belly!" Bella glared at Jake and even when she wasn't smiling her face still lit up the whole room. I wanted her. "Fine just Bella" Jake laughed. This caused a huge smile to appear across her face. It was heart stopping. I couldn't think of anything that made me happy more than this girl that was sitting in front of me.

Jake introduced each of us in turn and when he introduced me all I did was smile. I smiled why didn't I say something like 'It's nice to meet you'. NO, I just smiled! She smiled back at me. The smile was so perfect and I could help but stare at her. But she looked away.

"So where's Quil and Embry?" Bella asked Jake.

Jared was the one that answered her as he was stood at the window. "Quil's here now"

Bella jumped up so quick and ran outside we could all see her as she ran outside and shouted to Quil. He ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. I couldn't help but feel jealous because he was allowed to touch her. I wished I could hold her and never let go. Wait, I really need to stop thinking like this. It isn't me. What has happened to the Paul that doesn't care about anyone except himself and the pack? God, I needed to sort my head out.

When they came into the house, Quil dropped her on the couch just as Jake had. He sat down next to her. That's when he seemed to notice what she looked like. Shock covered his expression. I couldn't see why, except the fact that she was beyond beautiful.

"So Bella you have changed" He paused and looked at her again. "A lot" oh so that's why he was looking at her like that.

The angel laughed. The sound stopped my heart from beating again. "Not really same old Bella"

"Bells you're dressed like a girl!" Jake yelled loudly as if he just realized. This made me angry. Why did he just insult her like that, but my angel just laughed more which seemed to calm me down.

"Jake I am a girl" She managed to get out between laughs.

"I know Bella but you always used to be one of the boys and now you're hot!" Quil said without thinking. He looked down and blushed when he realized what he had just told her. It made me angry when he said she was hot. It doesn't feel right other guys saying this like that. I want to be the only one that can say those things.

Again why am I thinking this.

"Not really just same old plain Bella! I haven't changed that much I just don't wear boy clothes anymore." This caused the guys to laugh. Why was she putting herself down like that? She wasn't plain, she was anything but.

"I think your beautiful" DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD.

Now everyone's looking at me. Why did I say that out loud? Its true but now she will think that I'm a freak.

"Thank you" She whispered softly, whilst looking down. I think she blushed. What does that mean? Did she like that I called her beautiful?

The silence was still there.

"Embry will be here at dinner in a few hours, unlike us he has a job at the local grocery store." Jake said. He always knows how to break an awkward silence.

"So Bella what have to you been up to in…………….. wait, where did you go?" Quil asked. How can he not know where she went?

"I was in Arizona for a bit at first then we moved to Florida." She smiled. For about an hour she told us about her life. I just stared at her as she spoke. Her lips moved so gently. I was fascinated by everything she said. I want to know everything about her. Her life seems so interesting. When she was talking about her mum, I couldn't help but feel like she was holding something back. But what?

The conversation moved on to a topic that I wasn't that fussed to hear about. Quil asked her about boyfriends.

Her answer was short. "Well, there was a few" This made me wonder. How many had she had? Did any of them hurt her in any way?

I didn't notice that Quil had walked out of the room and fetched a pad and pen. He handed them to Bella and told her to write down names and address.

Bella laughed and which made us all laugh. Well, everyone except Quil who looked serious.

She handed them back to him and said "I think I'll need a bigger pad". Me and Jake instantly stopped laughing. What does she mean a bigger pad? I felt anger raise up inside me.

"Oh come on guys I was kidding! But I am seriously not writing them down." I instantly calmed down. I was still curious about how many boyfriends she had had.

"Bells?" I heard Billy shout from the hallway. Bella shot up and smiled. She made her way over to the hallway but stopped at the door. She walked further out so that we couldn't see her anymore. "Billy what happened?" we heard her whisper. She must not have known about the incident. This must have come as a bit of a shock to her. I looked around and notice Jared looking at me with a stupid smirk on his face.

"What?" I whisper yelled. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away but the smirk was still visible on his face.

Bella came back in the room with both Billy and Charlie. She sat back down between Quil and Jake. I noticed that she had tears in her eyes. I wish I could wipe them away for her and tell her that everything would be okay. She must be a bit upset about Billy.

After about ten minutes Embry stomped though the door and pulled Bella into a massive hug. Again, jealousy ran through my body. He sat down and pulled Bella on to his lap.

We talked a little more and then Charlie decided that him and Bella best leave for dinner. In other words, we best leave so that you can have this stupid Pack meeting, as Quil senior had just turned up.

We said bye to Bella and Jake, Quil and Embry pulled her into more hugs.

We heard the door slam shut.

Jared looked at me again with a giant smirk on his face. There's no doubt that he knows. I glared at him, this caused him to burst out laughing.

Everyone turned and looked at him like he had gone crazy. "What's wrong with you Jared?" Quil asked. This caused Jared to laugh even more. He looked over at Sam, who was looking at me with a knowing look on his face.

Great everyone knows.

"Would you like to share the news with them Paul?" Jared asked between laughs.

I turned to the others. They had looks of confusion on their face. Looks like only Sam and Jared worked it out. Great, now I have to tell them.

Jacob, Quil and Embry are going to flip, after all it is their best friend.

I sent my gaze over to Billy and Quil Senior. "I imprinted on Bella" I whispered, even though they all could hear me as if I was shouting.

Everyone went quiet. I took this chance to look at the guys. Jared was still laughing. Sam was smiling. Quil and Embry were sat there staring at me with their mouths wide open. Jake looked angry.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING JOKING?" Jake screamed at the top of his voice. Everyone's gaze turned to him. Never had any of us heard Jake swear. His body was shaking violently. At any minute he could lose control.

"Jake you need to calm down, so that we can talk about this properly" Sam reasoned with Jake. This seemed to calm him a bit. But I could see his body shaking slightly. He sat back down and glared at me.

"Why has he of all people imprinted on her? He can lose control so easy and he doesn't even care if he hurts people. What about if he hurts her?" This made me mad. I would never hurt an angel. She is the most amazing person I have ever met.

I jumped up out of my seat and jumped on Jake. I could feel my arms and legs shaking. "I would never hurt Bella. How can you even say anything like that you asshole? I should rip your fucking head off for just thinking that I would hurt her. Bella is not going to be hurt at all when I'm around and if I did hurt her I would kill myself because of it. That girl doesn't deserve to be put in harm's way and I will do anything in my power to make sure that she is safe" I yelled into his face. He no longer looked angry. He had a hint of amusement in his expression. This made me even more angry.

I jumped off him, ignoring everyone else in the room as I ran outside. I needed to get to the wood before I phased. I kept an image of Bella's beautiful smiling face in my head. This seemed to help me keep my cool.

As I made it to the wooded area, I sat behind a tree with my head between my knees. I was no longer angry, all I wanted to do was see Bella but I knew that wasn't going to happen until school or something. I don't think I can wait that long.

How could I see her? I could just go to her and ask if she wants to hang out. But I've not even had a full conversation with her yet, she will just think I'm weird.

Looks like I will have to wait until school. I sense a sleepless night ahead of me.

CLICK.

I've got it. I could go to hers to talk to Charlie. What will I talk to Charlie about? I could always tell him that I've imprinted on her. He's really understanding and won't get mad, even if it is his Bella. Charlie knows everything about me and knows about my life. He understands why I act like I do. He's always been there for me, I see him more as my Dad.

Okay, I'll go talk to Charlie about it.

I made me way back out of the woods and walked to Charlie's house. For some reason I was beyond nervous. What about if Bella hates me and will never talk to me, I mean why would a girl like her ever be interested in someone like me. She doesn't know me now but when she's at school she will find out what I'm really like. Would she want to talk to me then?

Before I knew it I was on Charlie's doorstep. I had avoided walking past Jakes. I didn't want to talk to any of them yet.

I gently knocked on the door . I heard footsteps walking towards the door and Charlie shout. "Bella, I'll get it."

The door opened and there stood Charlie. He saw it was me and a smile spread across his face. "What have you done this time kid?"

I laughed. "Nothing, I just needed to talk to you about something."

He looked at me with an understanding expression. "We can go sit in the living room. Bella's in the kitchen making Dinner, so she wouldn't hear us." He opened the door wider for me to get in.

As I entered I smelt a wonderful smell. It smelt like spaghetti.

I could hear Bella in the kitchen humming to herself. This made me smile. She's so perfect.

I sat down on the couch and Charlie sat next to me whilst turning off the TV. "What's up, Kid?"

"I don't know how to say this Charlie so I'll just come out and say it" I took a deep breath and looked at Charlie. His face was covered with confusion. "I've imprinted on someone." His face lit up and a great smile spread across his face.

"Well, it's about time, kid. So who's the lucky girl?" I looked down at my hands. Why am I nervous about telling him. I'm NEVER nervous. What is this girl doing to me?

"I imprinted on Bella, Charlie" Silence. Maybe telling him was a bad thing. But I suppose it was better than Billy or Sam telling him.

I don't dare to look at his face so I just continued to look at my hands. Then Charlie did something that I didn't expert. He hugged me. Since when did Charlie hug people. Wait, since when did I hug people.

He pulled away and I saw that he still wore that smile on his face. "Paul this is great. I know that you will look after her and never hurt her. I trust you. Just be warned I'm her father and any funny business I will kick your ass." he said all this with a smile on his face but I knew he was been serious. "Welcome to the family Paul" wait isn't he getting a bit ahead of himself here. I don't know if Bella will even give me a chance yet. I aired this point to Charlie.

"She likes you Paul. Believe me I'm her father. I can tell. That and she asked about you when we left Jake's" he laughed. She asked about me. Wow. Maybe she will like me. Maybe we can make this work. "Come on lets go tell Bella you will be staying with us for dinner"

As we made our way to the kitchen I couldn't help but wonder if I looked okay. I can't believe that I'm bothered about this type of thing. I normally don't even care. I reached up and tried to flatten my hair down. I then realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt, I normally walk around with no shirt on but I suddenly felt like I might not look good enough for her.

As we were just about to walk into the kitchen, I took a deep breath. The humming had now stopped and the smell of spaghetti was much stronger.

I walked in the door behind Charlie and there she was. The image that I had stored in my head just didn't do her any justice. She was beautiful, I just wanted to reach out and touch her and run my hand through her soft brown hair.

She looked up from stirring when we walked in. Her eyes instantly found mine. At this moment I feel like I was in heaven. I smiled at her hoping that she smiles back.

She did.

I heard Charlie talking in the background but I wasn't paying attention. The angel pulled her eyes away from mine to look at Charlie. She nodded and smiled.

She placed her attention back on me, which I was happy about. "Do you like spaghetti Paul?" she asked. I felt my heart beat faster. For a second I forgot how to respond.

"Yes I do" That's all I said. She smiled and nodded and turned back to the food.

I just stared at the back of her head. I could stand here all day and just stare at her.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, so you guys can go watch the game if you want" no I don't what to move away from her I wanted to stay with her.

I felt Charlie budge past me to go to the living room. I was going to stay. Maybe she needs some help.

"Ermmmmmm Bella, do you need help with anything?" She turned around and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back again.

"The table needs setting, if you don't mind. You don't have to do it though. I don't mind if you go and watch the game" She said.

"No, I want to help" I got on the plates and started to set the table. I wanted to hear her voice again. Would she think I was weird if I asked her questions?

"Are you going to La push high school? I asked.

"Yes, I start on Monday. I'm going to be a Senior. What grade are you in?" She asked politely. She was so well spoken. She didn't speak unkindly to anyone. This made me want her more. She started on Monday, I had all weekend to get to know her, as it was Friday today. She was also in the same grade as me.

"I'm a Senior too." I smiled. Yes! I might have lessons with her. Maybe she will get to know the real me and not the person that everyone else thinks I am. "So is Jared, you probably know that Jake, Quil and Embry are Juniors" She smiled and nodded. I feel like an idiot for pointing out the obvious now.

"Well, I'm glad that I'll know someone that is the same grade as me. We might even have classes together." she said as she started to drain the pasta.

After that we didn't really say much.

When we sat down for dinner I sat next to Bella and opposite Charlie. (Who kept smiling at me.)

Bella could really cook. The spaghetti was out of this world. When I told her this she blushed a sweet pink colour. I felt the need to run my hand over it, but I managed to stop myself.

When we had finished eating Charlie offered to wash the dishes, but Bella wouldn't let him. She took the plates and told us to watch TV or something.

I didn't want to. I wanted to be with her. So I followed her into the kitchen.

--

**BPOV**

I can't believe Paul stopped for Dinner. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off him. His face, his eyes, his lips, his hair, his body, everything about him is just so perfect. When he started to help me in the kitchen whilst I was cooking, my heart wanted to pop out of my chest.

I told Charlie and Paul to go and watch TV. I needed time to think and if I have to be near Paul any more I might feel the need to jump him.

I was half way through washing, when someone picked up the dishes and started to dry them. I looked up and meet the gaze of none other than Paul. I felt my heart speed up and I managed to let a smile appear on my face.

He smiled back, an amazing smile that clearly put any one else's to shame including mine.

"I thought you might need some help" he spoke calming.

"Thanks" I whispered quietly whilst I turned back to the dishes to continue cleaning them.

We stood there in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was nice.

When we were almost finished he decided to speak.

"Why did you move back to La Push?" I looked up at him. Curiosity covered his face.

"I missed my dad and the guys" I said simply whilst still looking at him.

He frowned. "There's something else. You're not telling me the truth" I looked at him confused. How could he possible know that? "I can see it in your eyes. Whatever it is it's hurting you." I looked at the dish I was washing. He's right but how does he know that. I don't even know him. "Bella if you need to talk to anyone I'm here okay" I smiled at him and he smiled back. I felt the urge to tell him but why? Why would I want to tell a complete stranger about my troubles with my so called mum.

"So, are you going to tell me why Jake calls you Belly" he laughed. He was trying to lighten the mood and he managed it. I glared at him playfully. Then giggled as I splashed water at him.

He laughed and placed his arms around either side of me as he reached in to the sink and soaked me with water.

This caused a mini water fight. We didn't get the kitchen too wet.

We eventually finished washing up and drying.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach for a bit. Charlie's still watching the game which doesn't finish for another half an hour." He wanted to spend time with me! Wow! I didn't see this coming.

"Sure" He smiled at my answer.

"Okay, let's go. I'll go tell Charlie" He said and walked out of the room. I took the time to try and stop myself from hyperventilating. When he came back to the kitchen, I tried to act normal.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I simply smiled and walked with him to the door.

We enjoyed a nice slow walk to the beach. We stayed silence again. When we reached the beach we could see the sun starting to set. We sat down and gazed out to sea. I looked back at Paul.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked as I notice that he still wasn't wearing a shirt and it was a cold night. I was freezing and hugging my arms and as that I had a jacket on!

He laughed his amazing laugh and looked down at me. "Bella, I don't need a shirt. Believe me I'm beyond hot" I had to laugh at this. That was just vain, even though it was true.

"Isn't that just a tiny bit vain".

"No, I'm been serious" He grabbed my hand in his and he was so warm. He skin was like a heater. I gasped.

I bought my other hand up to his forehead. He was boiling.

"Don't you think you should get that checked out! It's not normal!" I gasped.

He just laughed again. What was so funny. His temperature was sky high and he's laughing about it.

He reached up and took my hand off his forehead and placed a kiss on my finger tips. I felt a shiver go through my body. He didn't let go of either of my hands, so we were now facing each other. "Bella, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me" He whispered. We was so close that I could feel his breath blowing in my face. It smelt so sweet and delicious. A shiver over took me again, which made him frown. He must have thought it was from the cold because he let go of my hands and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I didn't complain. I snuggled into his side and placed my arm around his waist, hoping that he didn't pull away. Which he didn't.

After what seemed like hours of just sat there on the beach. We realized that it was time to head back. As I went to stand up, Paul held out his hand to help me. I took it but when I had gotten up he didn't let go and kept hold of it until we got back to the house.

He walked me to the door and said that he needed to get home.

"Where do you live?" When I said it I realized that he probably thought I was going to become some crazy stalker, but he only laughed.

" I live five houses down the road." he smiled and then looked suddenly nervous. "Do you want to hang out or something tomorrow?"

This made my heart beat faster. " yes okay, Ermm have you got a mobile phone?" He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, looking eager. I passed him mine as I put my number into his.

" Call me or something tomorrow." I turned around and opened my door. "see you tomorrow" I smiled and did something that I would never have expected, I gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

His cheek was so hot and soft. I wished I could press my lips to his lips. I walked inside and faintly heard "see you tomorrow Beautiful"

--


	4. Can't get you out of my head

**Chapter Four - I couldn't seem to get somebody out of my head**

**BPOV**

I woke to my phone going off to tell me I had a new message. I lift my head up off the pillow and glanced across the room to where my clock sat.

8:00.

This is way too early for a Saturday morning. I picked up my which was still ringing on the dressing table next to me. I flipped it open and gasped when I saw who it was that had text me.

PAUL.

I couldn't open the text fast enough.

_Hey Belly_

_Hope you had a nice sleep_

_Would you like to hang out at the beach today? :)_

_Paul_

I squealed. I actually squealed.

What should I reply. I thought for a while and final come up with-

_Hi Paul_

_I did have a good sleep thanks :)_

_What about you?_

_Okay Beach it is!_

_What time?_

_Bella aka Belly:)_

I couldn't look away from my phone. I just laid there in my bed waiting for him to reply. I can't believe someone like him wants to hang around with me! I daren't take my eyes off of my phone just in case he texts back.

I scrambled to open the message. My heart pounding repeatedly in my chest.

_Belly!_

_I'm glad you slept well_

_I didn't though I couldn't seem to get somebody out of my head :D_

_How about I come to yours at about 10?_

_Paul_

My heart seemed to stop when I read `I didn't though I couldn't seem to get somebody out of my head`. Does that mean that he has a girlfriend or something? I sighed. Whoever she is she is one lucky girl.

I bet she's really beautiful, someone I could never compete with. I'm just a normal girl, that's just plain. Why would he ever what to be with someone like me. He deserves so much better.

I jumped out of bed and took a long, warm shower. When I got back in my room, I was stuck on what to wear. I need to look my best, even if Paul doesn't notice.

I pulled out a pair of Denim shorts and a black tank top, I was warm out so I don't really need a jacket. I slipped on my pumps and ran down stairs.

I heard my dad talking in the kitchen, as I got closer to the door I realized that he was talking to Paul. I picked my phone from out of my pocket and looked at the time. It was only 9:00. What's he doing here an hour early?

I opened the door and gasped at the sight in front of me.

The kitchen was a complete mess. The walls were covered with pancake batter. Eggs had been smashed on the floor, causing raw egg to splash all over the cupboard doors. I could smell burned toast, I looked around and there on the counter was a pile of toast that looked more like ashes. The blueberries that were meant to go on the pancakes were now squished across the floor tiles. I looked at the culprit. There in the middle of the kitchen was my Dad. He was wearing a apron that said 'You only wish you could cook as good as me' and was covered head to toe in flour, eggs, blueberries and even coffee. How did he manage to spill coffee on himself. He really was useless.

I heard someone laugh next to me. I turned to see the god himself, Paul. He was sat at the table laughing so hard I thought he was going to fall off the chair. What was he even doing here and more importantly what in the world happened here?

I sent my gaze back to my Dad just in time to see a blob of pancake batter fall on his head. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I burst out laughing.

I couldn't help it, the sight was just so funny. My laughs were soon joined with my Dads. After a couple of minutes of us all laughing, we calmed down.

I picked you a slice of burned toast between my fingers and examined it. "What happened in here?" I asked my Dad.

He didn't answer. I turned to him and he was looking at the floor with a slight blush on his face. Awwww my Dad blushers.

"I was trying to make you breakfast, Belly. I didn't want you to think that you have to cook all the time" This made me laugh.

"Dad, you just proved to me that I do in fact need to do all the cooking in this house. From now on you are only allowed in the kitchen when you are supervised." I pointed a finger at him and pretended to be angry. "Now we need to clean this mess up!" I saw from the corner of my eye that Paul was trying to sneak out. "Don't even think about it Paul" I yelled which caused him to stop in his tracks. "You're going to help clean up" I said with a cheesy smile on face. He pouted. "No, that doesn't work with me! What are you doing here anyway, you're like an hour early?" I realized.

He seemed to struggle to find an answer. "I didn't have anything better to do" he finally said. It hurt that he said that, it felt like he was only hanging around with me because he didn't have anything better to do. I just shrugged my shoulders and started to clean up, whilst my Dad was dancing with a mop.

--

**PPOV**

"I didn't have anything better to do"

Why did I say that. I wanted to tell her the truth that couldn't stay away, that I wanted to be with her every minute of the day. I wanted to do all these things but I don't have the guts to admit to her. I can't believe that me Paul Locks doesn't have the balls to ask one girl out. How does that even make sense? I normally don't even care about what anyone says or thinks about me and then suddenly Bella walks into my life and I want her to like me and I care what she thinks of me.

I looked over at her, she was watching her Dad that was goofing around. She was laughing. I wish I could make her laugh like that.

I wonder if she got the hint on the text message that I sent her. I don't think she did though 'I couldn't seem to get somebody out of my head.' Did she get that she was the one that I was thinking about all night, did she get that I was madly in love with her. I know I've not even known her a day but this is what imprinting does to us. I would never admit it but I completely understand why Jared can't stay away from Kim, I get it now. I know what he feels like. I just wish that my imprint knew about what I was, knew that she was my soul mate.

I continued to clean up egg and pancake batter from the floor thinking of nothing else but Bella. Someone knelt down next to be on the floor. I looked to see no other than Bella, she was smiling at me. Did this mean that she wasn't mad at me for what I said earlier.

"What's up Paul, you seem really quiet?" She asked concern covered her face. I smiled.

"Nothing Bella. I'm fine."

She didn't seem to buy it. "I was only joking when I said that you have to clean up with us. You can go if you want. You probably want to go see the guys at Jake's or something."

I looked into her eyes. I could tell she didn't want me to leave. I didn't want to leave and I definitely didn't want to go to Jakes. I haven't spoken any of the guys since I jumped on Jake. "Bella, I want to help. Anyway we going to the beach soon once we are finished" I was really looking forward to spending the day with her and I know that once it is over I will have another sleepless night thinking about this angel. That's when the idea hit me.

" Ermm I was - I was wondering if you wanted to go and catch a movie or something tonight in Port Angles." I spoke fast and most words were stuttered.

Her face lit up and then she frowned. "Ermm I don't think that's a good idea." My stomach dropped. "I mean what would your girlfriend think. I don't want her to get the wrong idea." She thought I had a GIRLFRIEND. Ha-ha Bella is the only girl for me. This made me excited she was only refusing me because she thought I was with someone but why would she think that?

"I don't have a girlfriend Bella. Why would you think that?" Relief lit up her expression. Then confusion took its place.

"The text message earlier when you said that you couldn't get someone out of your mind. I thought you were talking about your girlfriend" Oh, what was I meant to say now. I was talking about you.

"Me?"

Wait did I just say that out loud. Oh shit what do I say. The truth. Stick with the truth.

"Yes, Bella you" I daren't look at her face so I just scrubbed at the floor and waited for her to start laughing at me and say something like she way to good for someone like me. Which is completely true. We just sat there on the floor in silence for a couple of minutes, the only thing that could be heard was Charlie scrubbing at the other side of the room. I swear he had been listening to our conversation.

Bella finally spoke. "We can come back here for dinner, because I have to feed that baboon, and then go to Port angles. If you want?" I looked up to see that beautiful smile on her face. I smiled back and knowing that I couldn't talk, I just nodded. She had agreed to go with me, even after I had made a complete fool of myself.

We spent another half an hour cleaning up and having a laugh. I never thought I would have so much fun cleaning in all my life.

When we had finished, Bella made us breakfast. Not pancakes though. They only had cereals left as Charlie had used most of the food up and they didn't have much left.

I offered to take Bella to the grocery shop before we go to the Beach, she agreed and thanked me.

I was walking back to mine to pick up my truck when I saw Sam walking on the other side of the road. When he saw me he crossed over and walked towards me.

"What do you want Sam?" I asked still walking towards my house with Sam trailing behind me.

"You missed the meeting yesterday. I want to fill you in." I nodded for him to continue. "Seth is close to changing. I want you to look out for him. I want him to be able to trust us. When I say us, I mean he trusts everyone else but you haven't ever talked to him nicely and when he finds out what he is I don't what him to feel uncomfortable, he is only 13."

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever is this mini lecture over. I have places to be." I said in a bored tone of voice. I could tell he was getting impatient with me.

"Yes, you have got places to be because today you will spend the day with Seth." he smiled.

"WHAT ? NO WAY. I'M NOT BABY SITTING" I yelled causing the old bag next door to look out of her window at me. "I have plans with someone."

"Well, that someone will just have to wait, won't they." He said with a smug grin on his face. "Seth's should be at Jakes now." he added.

"I can't Sam. Can't I do this another day. I've got places to be. I said I'd take Bella to the grocery store." Sam laughed.

"Well, I'm sure Bella won't mind!"

He walked away laughing. Why does everyone hate me. I got in my truck and thought about Bella again. Would she hate me now that we have a tag along?

When I reached Bella, I saw her walking out of her house. She smiled when she saw me. I jumped out of my truck and I met her half way.

"Bella I'm really sorry" I said. God, I sound desperate. She looked at me concerned. "Sam's making a 13 year old tag along with us. He says that I need to be nicer to him" I was preparing myself for her to turn around and walk back into her house without a word. But she didn't do that. She just laughed, this girl never fails to amaze me.

"Okay, that's fine. Who is this kid then?" She smiled at me and I knew that she was completely fine with it.

"His name's is Seth Clearwater" She smiled and nodded. "Are you okay with this, I could try and get rid of him if you want. I'm really sorry." I said really fast. I don't think she understands that we will have to baby-sit for the day.

She placed her hand on my arm and said "Its fine Paul. I really don't mind." When she moved her hand off my arm, I felt empty, I felt like I needed her touch. This feeling made me reach for her hand and gently intertwine my fingers with hers. She looked shocked at first but then blushed and tightened her grip. We walked to my truck hand in hand. I opened the passenger side and gently placed my hands around her waist. I heard her breath hitch with the contact. I gently lift her up and sat her down on the seat. I looked into her eyes and they were filled with an emotion that I just couldn't place, was it love? I could feel our faces grow closer together. I could feel her breath blowing in my face. It smelt sweet and fruity. We were so close now and I knew that neither of us were going to pull away. She gently lifted her arms up so that they were wrapped around my neck. I love the feel of her close. I snaked my hand further around her waist, pulling her closer to me. When we now pressed tightly against each other. Our lips gently came together -

"PAUL!"

My insides were screaming. I was going to kill whoever just ruined this moment! I was so close to KISSING Bella Swan and some fucking asshole ruined it.

Both me and Bella pulled away from each other. I could see the frown on Bella's face. Was she sad that I nearly kissed her? Or is she said that it was ruined? I couldn't tell.

I turned around to see who disturbed us. There Seth stood looking all sweet and innocent.

I heard laughing and turned and saw Jake and the rest of the guys laughing outside Jake's house. I shot them all daggers and turned back to Seth.

"WHAT?" I yelled. I could feel all my body shaking. I know that I needed to calm down if I phase now I might hurt my Bella.

"I'm sorry to interrupt-"

"YOU'RE SORRY! I'LL SHOW YOU FUCKING SORRY YOU LITTLE-" I was cut off by a gentle hand grabbing hold of mine. I instantly calmed down. I turned and saw Bella standing next to me. She gave me a weak smile and turned to Seth.

"Hi, you must be Seth, I'm Bella." She spoke so calmly like he hadn't just ruined our moment. Was she glad that he had ruined it? She held out her hand for him to shake. He did and seemed to hang on longer than he was meant to whilst checking her out. This made me even madder. Nobody checks out my Bella. Bella's hand tightened around mine again. It calmed me, it was like she knew when I was going to get mad.

"It nice to meet you, Bella" he said and let go of her hand. I could see regret in his face as he let go and glanced at Bella's hand still in mine. Ha-ha that little squirt was jealous. I felt Bella nudge my side. I turned and gave her a questioning look. She nodded her head towards to Seth.

"Hi Seth" I said coldly. He just nodded. Bella nudged me again. I looked at her again. She just shook her head and turned to Seth.

"Paul would like to apologize for his outburst, wouldn't you Paul?" WHAT? She turned to me with a look in her eyes that showed that she wasn't messing and I would regret it if I didn't apologize.

" I'm sorry" I mumbled.

Seth looked at me in shock. The laughter that was in the background had died down. I looked over at the guys they were all staring at me with their mouths wide open. I looked back at my angel, she had a smile on her face. She was so kind, she didn't want me to hurt Seth's feeling. I admired her in so many ways. I decided that I would be nice to Seth, just to make Bella happy. I would do anything to make her smile.

"Come on then you guys. We have grocery shopping to do." Bella said happily as she pulled me back to the truck.

We made our way to the store in silence. I was driving, Bella was sat close next to me and Seth was at the other side of Bella. I kept sneaking quick looks at Bella, sometimes she would be looking at me and when she saw me look at her she would blush and look away. I would do anything to run my fingers over that blush that covered her checks.

When we got to the store I pushed the trolley for Bella whilst Bella piled food into it. Seth stared at her. Every time I saw this I rammed the trolley into the back of his legs causing him to lose balance. He always laughed, every time. He seemed to take it as a joke, he never took it to heart. This kid wasn't that bad after all.

When Bella was caught up in looking at what she needed to buy Seth came to my side. "Are you and Bella together?" He asked, at first I thought he was asking so he could make a move on her but when I looked at him something told me that wasn't his intention.

"No, we are just friends." I sighed.

"You really like her though" He stated. I just nodded.

"I think you should go for it, dude. She seems to be interested in you too" He laughed. What does he mean she seems to be interested in me? I looked at him in disbelieve. This caused him to laugh again. "Come on dude, the way she looks at you makes it completely obvious. She seems cool and she is definitely hot. Go for it" I didn't seem to mind when he said that she was hot, a feeling told me that he wasn't going to make a move on her.

I smiled. "Thanks Kid. You're not so bad after all" He smiled and walked up to Bella who was waving us over.

--

The rest of the day was spent at the beach. Seth came with us and he really was a good kid. We actually got along and he seemed like the little brother I've never had. It will be a right laugh when he finds out what he is. Judging by the way he is acting I would say that a few more days and he will phase for the first time. I felt guilt run through me when I realized this. I know what he will have to go though and I'm not telling him. There it is again, I never feel guilty. What is wrong with me.

At the beach we just messed around swimming and having a good time. When it was time for Dinner, Bella invited him to hers, but he said that he had to get home. With that he left but not before reminding me that I should go for it.

It was quiet when I and Bella were walking back. We didn't have much to say but that didn't matter. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was just nice. I don't think that Bella could ever make me feel uncomfortable.

--


	5. Movies

**Chapter Five - Movies**

**PPOV**

Bella made burgers and chips for Dinner, she must have noticed that I eat a lot because she gave me extra. This made me happy, because it showed that she pays attention to me.

Dinner went by quickly and I kept feeling Charlie's eyes on me. When I turned to look at him he would just give me a huge grin and look down.

I helped Bella with the dishes and then we agreed that I would go home and get changed and come pick her up in an hour. I was excited, I kept wondering how it would go, and if we would actually kiss. After what happened this morning, I couldn't stop fantasizing about how her lips would fell like on mine.

I walked into my house and instantly saw the suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. Great, mum is going away again on another business trip.

My Dad had died when I was little in a car crash on his way home from work. I was only two at the time so I don't remember him at all. My mum had taken it hard and now all she does is work, I don't think she has had a day off in 15 years, not even Christmas. I've been going to Charlie's for Christmas the past few years because he hates the fact I would be in an empty house by myself. When I was younger I used to move all over the country with my mum whilst she worked, but when I was thirteen I had enough and told her that I wanted to come back to my home town. It's a good job she let me because a year later I was a werewolf.

My mum is a nice woman don't get me wrong, I love her. But she doesn't know that she needs to be here for me. She probably spends a total of a month at home in a year, the rest of the time I'm alone. She sends money home every week for food and clothes but it's not the same as her being here.

She has no idea that I am a werewolf and I have no intention in telling her, I mean she would probably put me in mental institute or something.

The guys know all know about my mum leaving me all the time, but I make out to them that I don't care and that I love living by myself. But I don't and only Charlie knows that. I put on a tough front and fool everyone around me. When I phase, I think about how much I love being independent just to add to the cover.

I just wish that I had someone whilst I was growing up but I didn't so that's why I have angry issues.

"Paul? Is that you?" My mum poked her head out of the kitchen door and saw me. "Darling, I've got to rush my plane is due to leave soon." She walked out of the kitchen and picked up her suitcase.

My mum was a very beautiful woman. She has long, straight brown hair and green eyes. She's very thin and is quiet tall at 5`8. She always wears posh business suits, I have never seen her in anything casual, like jeans. Today she was wearing black trousers and a white blouse. She also had on a pair of 6 inch heels, I seriously don't know how she walks in them things, never mind runs in them to catch a plane.

"Right, I'll be back in a couple of months, bye!" She pushed past me and walked out the door, closing it behind her. She barely even looked at me. She had only been back two days and at that I hadn't even had a conversation with her, because she locks herself in her office.

I looked at the time. I have 45 minutes until I go and pick Bella up. I think I might go for a quick run.

I walked back out the houses and towards the woods. When I got far enough, I took off my clothes and phased. I hadn't phased in 3 days, it felt good to be able to run free. I could feel my muscle stretching as I ran faster and deeper into the woods.

I spent about ten minutes running around and just trying not to think about anything that was happening in my life at the minute and just kept an image of Bella in my head.

I couldn't hear anyone else's thoughts so I knew that nobody else in the pack had phased.

I quickly ran back to my clothes and phased back. After putting my clothes back on I ran back to the house and jumped straight into the shower.

When I got out I couldn't think of what to wear I normally don't care but I want tonight to be special and I want to look my best for my Bella.

After changing into a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, I looked at the time. I had five-minutes to get there. She only lived up the road so I was going to be early. I bet she thinks that I'm desperate. Which I am, I really want to be in her presence every second of the day. I thought about waiting around the house for the ten minutes but the seconds felt like hours and I couldn't cope.

When I got in my truck I thought of something that I could do to pass the minutes so I drove to the shop at the end of the road.

As I walked in I realized that they might not sell what I want, after all it's only a little shop. But luck was on my side because at the far side of the shop was many different types of flowers.

I don't know what type of flowers Bella likes though so I just spent a couple of minutes looking and then. That when I saw the most perfect one. One single rose. It was so beautiful and even had a small red ribbon tied around the bottom. This was perfect Bella would love it.

--

**JPOV**

How can Paul imprint on Bella?

At first I was shocked at the idea of Paul, the werewolf that has no self control and thinks he owns the world, being in love with Bella Swan, the sweetest, caring girl that I know.

But now I'm starting to think that I was wrong. I know I was out of line to say that Paul would hurt Bella and when he jumped on me, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he would never hurt her.

None of us have spoken to Bella and Paul since yesterday except Seth and Sam. Sam said that he was been a pig head to him, as usual. We were waiting for Seth to join us at my house to tell us how his day went with Paul.

This morning when I saw Bella calm Paul down and tell him to apologize I think I stopped breathing. Paul had never, ever, ever said sorry to anyone at all. I can't believe that all Bella had to do was grab his hand to calm him. When anyone else has tried to stop him from lashing out at someone he just normal pushed them off and beat the shit out of someone. But no not this time, all he does is say sorry.

Sam and Jared seemed to know this would happen though, they know how it feels to Imprint. But even they were shocked at what we witnessed. Paul being calm is not something that we see very much.

Seth finally arrived. We had to try and not be too obvious about everything, I mean after all he still doesn't know about werewolves and imprinting. He had been here about 5 minutes when Quil decided he couldn't wait any longer.

"So how was your day with Paul and Bella?" he asked eagerly and everyone turned to Seth waiting for his answer.

He shrugged his shoulders and said "It was alright we went grocery shopping and to the beach."

That doesn't tell us anything. "Was Paul been nice?" Sam asked.

Seth laughed. "I don't see why you guys think that he has really bad angry issues. He was really nice to me all day" Everyone gasped at him. Paul was NICE to him. "He's got it bad for Bella too, all day he didn't take his eyes of her and he is so gentle with her. It's sort of cute." He laughed again.

"GUYS!" Jared yelled. He was looking out of the window again. He always stands there just in case Kim pops around. He waved his hand telling us to go over to him. We did and when we looked out of the window we were shocked.

Paul was walking towards Bella's door…………with a RED ROSE in his hand.

Who is this and what are they doing in Paul's body. He knocked on the door and waited. He looked nervous. Ha-ha Paul's nervous! He will never live this down.

Bella answered the door and came outside. He gave her the rose and she blushed. She hugged him and the look on Paul's face was a picture, he looked like a little kid that had gotten everything he ever wanted for Christmas.

Bella disappeared back into the house and seconds later she came back out. She kissed him on the cheek and we saw something that we thought we would never see in all our lives. PAUL BLUSHED.

Seth laughed at our expressions. He was the only on that didn't look surprised by this. "See told you he was completely in to her" He said whilst sitting back down.

What has happened to Paul?

--

**BPOV**

I was shocked when Paul gave me a red rose. He is beyond sweet. I can't believe someone like him was actually going on a date with me tonight. I didn't deserve him.

We nearly KISSED this morning! I said nearly, Seth interrupted, but when he did I surprised by Paul's reaction. He was really mad….. Did this mean HE WANTED TO KISS ME?

This made me beyond happy all day and I just couldn't stop smiling. Maybe me and Paul could become more than friends. I was upset that I didn't get to kiss him, and I haven't stopped picturing that moment when our lips were going to touch each other. It felt out of this world my heart was hammering against my chest at that moment and all my body had gone numb because we were pressed so tightly together. I could feel all his muscle press against me, it felt so right and I just wanted more.

I looked out of the window of Paul's truck, we were on our way to Port Angeles. We had been talking about everything from our favourite movies to music. We seemed to have so much in common and I couldn't help but think that this was meant to be.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" he asked. I turned back to him. He was watching the road and the look of concentrate on his face was extremely cute.

"Ermm I'm not sure" I thought for a minute. I know what type of movie he thought I was going to choose.

"What about The Fast and the Furious?" He looked at me gone out.

"You want to go watch that?" He asked me disbelief.

"Yes, don't you want to watch that?"

He laughed and said "Yes, I do. But I thought you would want to watch a chick flick or something"

I had to laugh at this. I shook my head and looked back out of the window. "I didn't mean to offend you. Are you mad at me? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed" I felt his hand on my arm. I looked at him and he was no longer driving. That when I realized that we were parked outside the movies.

"I'm not mad at you!" I laughed. He removed his hand and looked at his hands embarrassed. Awwww he looked so cute when he was embarrassed. Wait he looked cute all the time.

"So are we going to go and watch The Fast and the Furious?" I asked. He looked up and laughed as he got out of the car. I went to open my door but he was already there. I smiled up at him as he reached for my hand and gently pulled me out of the truck.

He kept hold of my hand. We had a debate about who was going to pay for the tickets and refreshments he won both, to my disappointment.

As we sat down and he released my hand I felt empty and cold. Then I noticed that he had moved the arm rest and moved closer towards me.

I looked at him. He was looking straight forward with a small barely visible smile on his face.

The lights dimmed to signal that the movie was about to start. I turned my attention to the screen.

--

**PPOV**

I couldn't believe my luck I was sat rather close to the most beautiful girl in the world. When I let go of her hand when we sat down, I felt like I was lost. I needed to be closer so I moved the arm rest up and moved closer to her. I hope she didn't notice I bet she would think I was a right freak.

I couldn't pay attention to the movie when I knew I had a breathtaking angel sat next to me. I spent most of the movie shooting glances at her. She looked like she was deep in thought about something.

Half way through the movie Bella got up and went to the bathroom. When she moved past me, I smelt her sweet scent. This made me want to kiss her even more. But I won't. I don't know if that is what she wants.

When she was gone, I took the time to catch up with what was happening in the movie. In no time at all Bella was back. She sat closer to me this time and rested her head on my shoulder. I forgot to breath she was so close, I couldn't seem to be able to form a thought so I did the only thing that seemed right at the time. I put my arm around her. I felt her snuggle deeper into my shoulder. I couldn't help but let a wide smile break across my face. I had an angel in my arms.

The movie ended quickly after that, but I really didn't want to move. The credits were rolling on the screen and people were getting up to leave. I looked down at Bella. Her head still resting on my shoulder as she looked up at me. Her legs were curled up under her. She looked really comfy.

I smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"Do we have to leave?" She pouted. At least I wasn't the only on that didn't want to go.

"I'm afraid we do Bella" She kept the pout on her lips. I couldn't say no to that. "Okay, maybe we can stay a few more minutes until everyone else clears out."

She smiled again. That smile alone can light up my heart. I was glad that I had made her smile like that. She looked back down.

"Thanks Paul, I have had a really good time tonight" She said.

"Bella, you're not meant to say that until the date is over" I laughed. She joined in with her little giggles.

When we finished laughing. She spoke again. "I know but this seems like the best time to say it"

I bent down and kissed her forehead and whispered "I couldn't agree more" I heard her let out a happy sigh.

We sat there in silence for a few more minutes. I couldn't help but think about how perfect this was. I looked around and noticed that everyone had gone and the cleaners were getting ready to clean up popcorn and split drinks.

"Bella, we need to leave" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and stood up. I followed her lead as we made our way out of the theatre and to my truck. As I did before, I lift her into the truck, this time though I felt her hands trailing up and down my chest. I shivered. It felt so good to have her touch me.

As I drove home Bella leant against me again and I held her hand. This all felt so natural now and it felt like I had known Bella for a long time and not just a day.

We pulled up outside Bella's and I saw Jake's curtains twitch as me and Bella walked to the door.

"Right now I'm going to say it again. Thanks Paul, I have had a really good time tonight and at the beach earlier"

"I did too Bella" We were stood opposite each other now. My hand still in hers. She didn't seem to want to let go. "We should do it again sometime" It came out as barely a whisper. I couldn't seem to stop what came out of my mouth next. "Bella, can I kiss you?" I asked, still whispering. What about if she said no?

"yes" She whispered back. We lent closer together. Her arms went around my neck again and mine went around her waist. This is real we was going to kiss this time. Our lips went closer, closer, closer…………

"BELLA, PAUL!"

That voice came from no other than Jacob.

Bella sighed and dropped her arms. I did the same. The second time in one day. I felt my anger boiling up.

"Paul, Sam wants to talk to you about something tomorrow and Bella me, Quil and Embry want to hang around with you" We both agreed. This means that I wouldn't be able to see Bella tomorrow. Jake went back inside. Bella turned to me, again. She looked a bit uncomfortable.

"well, I Ermm best go in. I'll see you at school I guess" She said as she opened up her house door.

"Yes, night Bella" I nodded and walked towards my truck.

"Night" I heard her whisper.

Even if I hadn't kissed my angel, it was still the best night of my life.

--


	6. Without the Other

**Chapter Six - Without the other**

**PPOV**

"Ha-ha-ha Paul's in Loveeee!"

That's all Jared was thinking whilst we were on our run. I could feel my temper growing and all I wanted to do was strangle him with my bare hands- I mean paws. Sam hadn't really thought of anything with importance, expect images of me giving Bella the rose kept popping into his head. I can't believe that they were spying on me and Bella.

It's Sunday morning and I had to spend a full day with these assholes. The joy! Note sarcasm. I miss Bella already. I can't seem to get her out of my head and I really want to see her again. But since I have to spend the whole day on watch, there's no chance.

"Awwww missing Bella already. Can you please stop thinking about her. Your driving me insane. I think I preferred you when you hadn't imprinted. At least then I didn't have to listen to you going on about how much you want to see a girl!" Jared thought. You're such a fucking hypocrite, I've lost count of how many times I've had to listen to you going on and on about Kim!"

That shut him up. Sam had kept out of this, but I could hear him laughing in the distance.

Grrr. Why can't people/wolves just say out of my business!

"Paul, you do realize that Bella will need to find out about us eventually" I was afraid of this, what about if she is scared of me and never talks to me again.

"She won be scared of you, Paul. I was thinking a bonfire next weekend?" That soon……. I agreed anyway.

--

--

**BPOV**

"Come on Bella! One game!" Quil begged. He was trying to get me to play some game on the Xbox.

"Fine, I'll play one game, but I must warn you I'm pretty awful" The boys laughed. I grabbed a control and sat next to Quil on the floor.

The game started. It was some kind of shooting game. Thing were flying across the screen and were hitting my character. How do I move out of the way ?

I'm dead. I think that's a new record. What was that, 5 seconds and Quil had killed me.

Jake and Embry were on the floor laughing. Quil had a huge grin on his face. "Ha-ha, I beat you. HAHHAHAHAHA loser, in your face" he stuck his tongue out at me and messed up my hair with his huge hands.

"Dude, that's not much of an achievement. I mean come on any one can beat her. She was dead within 5 seconds" Embry managed to get out between laughs.

This caused us all to join in with the laughing.

"Hay, Bella want to play again?" Quil asked me, when we had all calmed down.

"NO WAY" the boys laughed again. My stomach grumbled. I looked at the time.

6pm.

No wonder I'm hungry, I haven't ate anything in since breakfast. I'd been at Jake's with my boys all day. We had messed around all day playing games and watching TV. I didn't realize how much I had actually missed them until today. They really was a laugh to be around, I felt as if I was 12 again.

The boys were still on the floor laughing, so I jumped up and grabbed the phone and ordered some pizzas. The boys didn't even notice.

"Food's on its way boys!" I yelled. This caught their attention.

I waited patiently for the pizzas whilst the boys looked out of the window discussing ways in which they can jump the pizza boy to get it free. I seriously feared for the poor boy's life. They were talking about jumping on him from an upstairs window and all sorts. So when the bell rang, I jumped up and ran to the door before any of the boys even realized he was here. I quickly paid him and grabbed the pizzas.

When I walked back into the living room, the boys were pouting. "Awwww Bella you're no fun"

I laughed and shook my head.

We all ate in silence we didn't feel like watching TV.

I had almost finished when Quil spoke up.

"Sooooooooo….."

I looked at him waiting for him to continue. He was looking at me with a smirk pulling at his lips. When he didn't speak I said "Sooooooooo….?"

He laughed and said "You and Paul?" I think I blushed about 10 different shades of red.

I looked down and replied. "What do you mean me and Paul? There's nothing going on we're just friends." I shrugged my shoulders whilst playing with my food, suddenly not feeling so hungry.

"Come on Bella. We saw when he gave you that rose." Jake said. I was shocked. They had been spying on me and Paul. Grrr boys! "Paul doesn't go and give friends red roses"

"If he does then, where's mine" Embry butted in. This made us all laugh.

"Guys Paul doesn't like me like that. Why would he? I'm nothing compared to him. He could have someone way better than me." I mainly whispered down at my plate. But the boys all heard it. I felt a pair of arms fly around me and pull me close. I looked up and Quil was sat on my right with his arms around me. Jake was on my right and Embry was sat on the floor in front of me, with his hands on my knees. They were all giving me a saddened look.

"Bella, Paul does really like you, believe me. You and Paul look great together and Paul would be the luckiest guy in the whole of La Push if he ever got a chance with you." Embry said.

" He thinks that you don't like him, you know. He thinks that you deserve better than him"

I looked at Jake confused. Why would Paul think that.

" I do like him, I'm the one that's not good enough. I'm just plain and boring and he's not. I bet he has tons of girls after him"

The boys laughed. "He does. But guess what Bella. Paul has never dated. Never even had a girlfriend. Before you came to La Push he had never ever so much as paid any girl attention. He thought that girls were a waste of his time. Well, that was until he met you. Give him a chance Bella." Quil whispered.

"Then if he breaks your heart, I will break his face!" Jake laughed but I knew he meant it.

They left the conversation at that and we all snuggled and watched Drillbit Taylor. All the time I couldn't seem to get Paul out of my head. I have really missed him today. Don't get me wrong I have loved hanging out with Jake, Embry and Quil, but I just wished Paul was here to make it even better. I know I've only known him two day but there's something there that makes me feel like I can't live without him now. I feel like I need to be with him to feel whole.

After the film had finished it was ten and I decided that I should go home. I have school tomorrow, that I need to prepare for. I said buy to the guys and went home.

Charlie was sat watching TV eating Pizza. Damn… I forgot to feed him.

"Dad, I forgot about making Dinner for you I'm sorry.

"It okay. Bella you don't need to baby me, I am capable of looking after myself." he laughed. I told him goodnight and went up to bed.

I got ready for bed and was just about to drop off when my phone went off.

I picked it up and my breathing stopped as I saw I had a new message from Paul.

I quickly opened it.

_Hey Bella_

_Hope you had a great day!_

_I was wondering if you needed a lift to school tomorrow?_

_Paul_

_x_

He put a kiss at the end!

I quickly text him a yes to the lift. I hadn't really thought about getting to school.

School.

I was starting school tomorrow.

I hope I have lessons with Paul, he was after all in the same grade as me.

If Paul was there school wouldn't be so bad.

--


	7. School Time

**Chapter Seven - School Time**

**BPOV**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Damn alarm! I reached over and turned off the annoying noise. Time for school.

I regretfully got out of the warm, comfortable bed and started to get ready for the day ahead. I jumped into the shower and just stayed in there letting the water run over my skin for about 20 minutes. I was so nervous about today. I don't know why though because I already made friends so it shouldn't be so bad. It's not like I don't know a single person there.

I got out of the shower and got dressed into a purple top and a denim shorts. I decided on a pair of purple flats and a purple bag to match.

I gently put a few curls in to my hair it was already curly enough I just wanted to add a bit more volume. Next up, make up. I don't really put make up on much but today's the first day so I need to make a good impression. I put a small amount of eye shadow and mascara, not much though. I prefer to look natural. I looked in to the mirror. I didn't look that bad. I picked up my bag and went down stairs to make breakfast.

Dad was already sat at the table wearing his Chief uniform and reading the newspaper. He looked up when I walked in. "Morning Bella" He smiled and looked down at the newspaper.

"Morning, I'm making Pancakes for breakfast is that okay?" I asked whilst putting my bag down on the table.

"Whatever you want sweetie. I forgot to ask you yesterday, do you need a lift to school?" An image of me getting out of the cruiser at school popped into my head. How embarrassing. I shuddered. Thank god Paul offered to take me.

"No, its okay, Dad. Paul is picking me up" I said, mixing the Pancake batter. Dad raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Oh Paul's picking you up is he?" I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and looked down at his paper. I continued with the Pancakes.

I could faintly here my Dad mumbling something under his breath. I listened carefully. "….. Bella and Paul sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"DAD, that is so immature! Do you want to eat these pancakes or wear them!" I yelled at him. This made him burst out laughing. Sometimes he can act like such a big kid.

Someone started to knock at the door. I looked at the time it was only 7:15 Paul wasn't coming until 7:45. I looked at my Dad he was just there acting like he hadn't heard the door. "Dad, go answer the door. I'm busy at the moment" He ignored me.

"DAD!" I yelled still nothing. So I did what I had to do. I picked up a Pancake that I had just made. It wasn't too hot, so I threw it at him. It landed straight in his face. I burst out laughing and ran to answer the door.

I opened the door and there stood Paul. "Morning Paul. I'm making Pancakes are you hungry?" I sat whilst opening the door to let him in. But instead of him walking through he pulled me into a hug. I was shocked at first but then I decided that I couldn't miss this opportunity so I put my arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest.

"I missed you" I heard him whisper softy. I don't think I was meant to hear it though so I just stayed quiet.

I pulled away, took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. He took a seat next to Charlie. I went back to making Pancakes. After about 30 seconds, I heard Paul's laugh echo across the room. I turned to look at him confused and then that when I saw that my Dad had still got the Pancake stuck to his face but he had cut out two eye holes so that he could read the newspaper.

"DAD!" I yelled at him, placing pancakes in front of him and Paul. I gave Paul more though because that boy can really eat.

Dad looked me, with a pancake face. "Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Take the pancake off your face" Paul was still laughing whilst stuffing food into his mouth.

"Why Bella, I think I look rather good with this on."

"Why do you have it on your face in the first place Charlie?" Paul asked.

"Well Paul. This is a new kind of face mask. It's meant to do wonders to your skin, ask Bella she uses one every morning don't you Bella?" he looked towards me. I know what he was doing, he was trying to embarrass me.

"Dad, take the pancake off your face!" I yelled again. I turned to Paul and said "He wouldn't answer the door so I threw it at him" He nodded in understanding.

Charlie pulled the Pancake of his face. "Well, I best get to work now, kids." He picked up his plate up and said "I'll just eat these on the way or otherwise I'll be late." He kissed me on the check and waved to Paul. When he was walking out the door I could hear him singing "Bella and Paul sitting in a tree….." I feel like I'm living in a mental institute. I hope Paul didn't hear what my Dad was singing. I looked at him he had a small smile on his face. He had heard it.

I sat down opposite him. He had nearly finished his Pancakes so I put another plate full in front of him. God that boy can eat! "Thanks Bella!" He cheerfully said, moving on the second plate.

"Did you have a nice time with Sam and Jared yesterday?" I asked.

He nodded and said "Yeah it was alright but I would have preferred to have been with you" He looked down at his pancakes after he realized what he had said. I could see a faint blush appear on his cheeks. He looked back at me. "How was your day?"

"It was good, but I have to agree with you, it would have been better with you there." I decided that if he was been honest then so was I.

We sat in silence for a bit, just eating our breakfast.

"So are you looking forward to going to a new school?" He asked me after a while.

I shook my head "No, I'm really nervous to be honest" He reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"Bella, it will be fine. I'll be there for you all day." He said. I smiled and thanked him. He was caring and gentle.

I looked up at the time. It was ten to eight.

"We should get going, otherwise we will be late" I said standing up. He nodded in agreement. We placed the dishes into the sink. I decided that I would have to wash them later because I don't have time now.

I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the house and to Paul's truck. Again Paul helped me in. I could really get used to this.

The school was only 5 minutes away. Paul pulled into the parking lot and into a space next to another rusty truck. He helped me out. This caused people to look at us. Most people looked shocked. Why, I don't know.

"Right, we need to go and get your schedule from the main office first." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I placed my arm gently round his waist. We walked across the parking lot. People were stopping to stare at us. What is everyone's problem?

It didn't go unnoticed by me how many girls were glaring at me. I just glared right back at them. I mean come on they don't even know me and they are glaring at me. I don't want to be friends with them types of people.

Paul pushed the door open to the reception area. I was hit with smell of warm honey. Paul pulled his arm from around my shoulders and trashed his finger down my arm until he reach my hand. He then intertwined our fingers. I let out a shiver when he did this, which made him smile.

"Paul Locks what have you done this time?" I heard a woman yell across the room. I looked around and saw a old woman in her late 50's sat behind a desk. She had a name tag on that said 'Ms Cope'. I heard Paul let out a chuckle as he pulled me over to her. "Nothing Ms Cope. Bella here needs her schedule. She's new." The woman looked at me her face softening slightly.

"Oh dear, you must me Isabella Swan. Let me go and find your schedule" She stood up and rushed to a filing cabinet. I looked up at Paul. He gave me a reassuring smile and gently tightened his grip on my hand.

Ms Cope came back. "Okay, dear. This is all your classes and this is a map of the school -" Paul cut her off.

"She won't need that that Ms Cope. I will be showing her around and taking her to her lessons." He gave her a sweet smile.

She just nodded and carried on. "That's all you will need dear. If you have any problems" (I didn't miss the glare that she gave in Paul direction as she said that) "don't be afraid to come and ask for help. Have a nice day"

Paul and I walked out of the reception, again Paul opened the door for me. He gently took the paper out of hands and instantly looked at my lessons. He laughed. "We have four lessons together out of five not bad. The only lesson I don't have is AP English." He laughed. "for obvious reasons"

I looked at the time table.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Biology_

_Math_

_Gym_

_Lunch_

_AP English_

_Art_

"Do I have lunch with you?" He nodded. I smiled happily.

"Jared's in your AP English as well so don't worry about that" He said. We started to walk towards our first class, Biology. This day wasn't going to be that bad now I know that I will be with Paul all day.

We walked into the room and noticed that not many people were in there yet. Paul introduced me to the teacher and then walked to the back of the room to his seat.

"Hello Isabella -"

"Just Bella" I said with a smile just so he knows I was meaning to be cheeky.

"Okay Bella, I'm Mr. May. You may have done some of this work at your last school. If you haven't try and keep up and I will help you with what you have missed" I nodded. "The only person without a lab partner is Paul. Since you already know him, you will be more comfortable sitting with him" He smiled and pointed to the seat next to Paul. I thanked Mr. May and went to my seat. Paul had a huge smile on his face as I sat next to him.

"Looks like we're lab partners" I said and smiled. The teacher then started the lesson with me introducing myself. I stood up and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. All I said was "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella." The boy sat in front of me smiled and winked.

He was sort of cute but in comparison to Paul he was nothing. This boy had brown hair and blue eyes. I could tell he was a complete player. Well, he isn't getting anywhere near me.

I sat back down and Mr. May started the lesson. It was boring, I had done it all at my last school. I just sat there doodling. I turned my attention to Paul, he had his head down on the table using his arms as a pillow. I think he's asleep. I couldn't be sure though.

The bell rang but still no movement from Paul. I picked up my bag and sat back down on my seat, I was just about to softy wake Paul up when I sleazy voice whispered in my ear. The sound made me want to be sick.

"Hi Bella" I turned around and came face to face with the boy that was sat in front of me earlier. He held out his hand "I'm Dale. But you probably already know that" I was shocked he really is full of himself isn't he. I decided to burst his bubble.

"No, never heard of you." I turned back around to Paul and started to brush my hand against one of his exposed checks. "Paul wake up" I whispered gently in his ear.

"Excuse me, I was talking to you!" Dale yelled behind me.

"Yeah, well if you haven't noticed I have finished talking to you" I said in a calm tone. I really don't have time for people like him. I continued to touch Paul check, but he just wouldn't budge.

"Listen, I'm going do you a favour" The slim bag said behind me. "You don't need to beg, I'll take you out to dinner on Friday" he concluded sounding smug.

I turned back around to face him. This time I stood up. I looked around the room, everyone else had left including the teacher.

"What makes you think I want to go out with you?" I said, wow were did that confidence come from. "I can't even stand been in the same room as you" I added

The look on his face was pure gold. He was completely shocked. I turned back around thinking he would just leave but no he grabbed my arm.

"Let go!" I said trying to pull my arm away from him. But he just tightened his grip. His other hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Playing hard to get are you!" He laughed with a awful smirk on his face.

"LET GO OF HER!" I heard Paul's voice boom though the classroom. About time he woke up.

Dale laughed. Who does he think he is? I did the only thing that I could like of, I kneed him in his below area. He let go of me and fell to the floor. "What the fuck, you little bitch!"

Paul jumped over the table, jumped on Dale and started to punch him in the face.

"DON'T YOU EVERY SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO HER EVER AGAIN AND IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE SO MUCH AS LOOKED AT HER, I WILL KILL YOU!" wow Paul was really mad. All his body was shaking violently. He looked evil, for a minute I was scared of him but then I realized that it's still the cute, sweet Paul that just wanted to protect me. If he carried on he was going to really hurt Dale.

"Paul stop! Stop it!" I said tugging at his arms. He wouldn't move. The bell went off in the distance, this seemed to bring him out of his trance. He climbed off Dale, who had a very badly broken nose.

He grabbed mine and his bags from the floor and looked at me scared. I ran to him and pulled him in to a hug. He looked so lost. I just wanted that pain to go away from him, I didn't want him to be hurt, I wanted to see that amazing smile of his that lights up my life.

"Well, well, well look what we have here" I turned around and there in the doorway was the Principal. Damn.

"MY OFFICE NOW! ALL THREE OF YOU!" Dale was still on the floor. He looked like he was crying.

We walked to the principal's office and on the way Paul grabbed my hand in his and started to rubbed circles on it with his thumb. It was like he was telling me that everything was going to be okay. And I believe him.

The principal slammed the door behind us.

"PAUL, HOW MANY TIMES" Sounds like Paul's in here a lot. I looked at Paul and he had a small smile on his face. He saw me look at him and he winked. What is he up to?

"I've had no choice but to call Chief Swan. I warned you this would happen" What? My dad's coming here. Oh no, I'm dead and so is Paul. "Miss Swan, what will your Dad say, first day and you're already sat here in my office and for a fight of all thing."

He moved on to Dale, who really was in tears and was blabbing about how is mum was going to kill him. After five minutes of this he was free to go with a detention. He tries to practically rape me and he gets away with a detention??

We sat there in silence waiting for my Dad. After ten minutes he arrived. He sat in the chair next to me and winked at me. Was he not angry?

"So what's happened?"

Paul answered "I was asleep on the desk and when I woke up I heard Bella telling Dale that she wasn't interested. Then I heard her tell him to let go so I opened my eyes and he had grabbed her arm and his other hand had hold of her face. I told him to get off her, he laughed so Bella kicked him in the Balls. He started to call her names, so I laid into him with a few punches." Paul rounded up his story, acting like this was a normal thing. Charlie's face looked amused. What is so amusing?

"Well it sounds to me that this Dale is to blame for this." Charlie looked around the room for Dale.

"Where is he?" He asked the principal.

"I let him go. He's probably at the medical room because he has a broken noise." Charlie nodded his head and stood up.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything about this. It was an act of self defence and if that Dale boy was giving my daughter hassle then he deserves a broken nose.

The principal nodded in agreement. Well, hasn't he just suddenly changed his mind. "You can leave now." The principal said as Charlie walked out of the office. "But Paul I still expect to see you in detention." Paul froze.

"But I need to take Bella home today. I gave her a lift to school"

"That's your problem Paul. Not mine" He looked back down at some paper work, with a smirk on his face.

"It okay Paul. I'll just catch up with my Dad and ask him to pick me up later" Paul looked at me apologetic.

I walked out of the principal office and I could see my Dad making his way down the now deserted corridor. Paul was walking behind me.

"DAD" I yelled. He stopped and turned around. He walked back up the corridor and me and Paul met him in the middle.

"Can you pick me up after school please Dad?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I can do better than that Bella." He reached in to his pocket and bought out a set of keys. I looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand and pulled me outside with Paul trailing behind.

When we got out side he stopped in front of a red Chevy Truck. I looked at him he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. He brought this for me! I screamed!

"Oh my god! Dad I love you so much!" I pulled him in to a big hug and kissed his check. "This is awesome Dad. Thank you!" Then something hit me. How did he get it here? I voiced this question.

"I asked someone from the station to bring it here for me. I was going to wait until you got out of school but I just couldn't wait." He laughed.

I could hear Paul laughing too.

Wow, I have my own truck! It a bit of a mess but I love it.

The school bell rang for third lesson. Great I have gym at least I missed math.

Me and Paul said bye to Dad and made our way to the gym. I was thankful that I didn't have to participant this lesson because I didn't have a kit so coach let me off. I spend a full hour watching Paul play basketball and let me just say he looks amazing in shorts.

I waited for Paul to get dressed and then we watch towards the cafeteria.

"Who do you sit with at lunch Paul?" I asked. I was curious because he hadn't spoken to any of his friends all day except me.

"Just Jared and his girlfriend, Kim. We have the same lunch as Jake, Embry and Quil but most lunch times they play basketball or something in the gym with some other guys. They will probably sit with us today though. They will want to know all about your first morning at La Push high school" he laughed.

When we walked in to the cafeteria. Everyone went silent. Jesus, have they ever seen a new kid before. Me and Paul walked to the food line. I wasn't hungry so I brought an apple and a bottle of coke. Paul bought a burger, fries and an apple. I don't understand how someone can eat so much food!

We walked over to Jared who was sitting at a table with a pretty girl. This must be Kim his girlfriend. She had short brown hair and green eyes. She looked really friendly.

"Hey" Paul said as he sat down across from Jared. I sat next to him across from Kim. She gave me a smile, which I returned.

"Bella this is my girlfriend Kim. Kim this Bella" Jared introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Bella" Kim said.

I smiled and replied "Nice to meet you too Kim"

"So, what's this I hear about you and Paul been involved in fighting this morning?" Jared laughed.

"That's what we would like to know!" a voice said behind me. I turned to see Jake, Embry and Quil. Each of them shooting danger looks at Paul. Why, I do not know.

They each took a seat at the table with their lunch. Paul explained what happened this morning in first lesson while the boys listened. When he had finished each of them had a look on their face that could kill.

They calmed down when I told them that he didn't hurt me and I ended up doing more damage to him than what he did to me.

Jake, Embry and Quil all went to the Gym to play basketball after that. We was all still eating. I noticed that I hadn't even started my apple yet. I picked it up and took a bite.

"Are you going to eat anything else?" Paul asked with a hint of anger in his tone. I looked at him shocked.

"No, I'm not very hungry" I replied simply.

"I think that you should eat something else" Was he telling me what to do?!

"What, are you my mum. I eat what I want, thank you very much!" At this point Jared and Kim had stopped talking and was know watching me and Paul.

"Bella, you can't just eat an apple for lunch."

"Fine" I reached over and stole his half eaten burger. I took a big bite out the middle, so not much was left. I chewed and swallowed it quickly and passed Paul the remains of the burger. He looked at and then looked at me with a sad look. Jared and Kim were laughing loudly.

"What's a matter Paul?" I said in a sweet innocent voice. Kim laughed even more at this.

"You just demolished my burger" he used a sad voice to make me feel sorry for him.

"Sorry I thought you had finished with it" I smiled.

The bell rang and I quickly stood up.

"Chop, Chop Jared we have a AP English next! See you in Art Paul. It was nice meeting you Kim"

She laughed and said "You too Bella."

--

The rest of the day went quickly. English was boring because I had to sit next to some girl that spent every two seconds putting her hand up to answer a question. It was really annoying.

In art the teacher said that we could paint what we wanted, so I and Paul painted each other. Let's just say that didn't turn out very good.

At the end of school I was a little upset that Paul had detention. I really wanted to spend more time with him. He walked me to my truck and told me he would be around later for dinner. It was sort of becoming a regular thing now, not that I'm complaining. I wonder what his parents think about him being gone all the time. I would have to ask him about it some time.

I really enjoyed school which is a little weird to say. I think it's because Paul is here. He really makes me happy.

I wonder if he feels the same way about me.

--


	8. Protecting You

**Chapter Eight - Protecting You**

**BPOV**

After that first day the week seemed to fly by. Every morning I would park my truck next to Paul's in the schools parking lot and we would walk together to our class.

Paul has been incredible, he's so caring and affectionate. Over this week we have grown so close. We act like best friends but I can't help but think that we should be so much more than that. I really hope Paul feels the same and I'm starting to see signs. He will always find an excuse to touch me, like when I was struggling to reach my book which was on the top shelf of my locker on Wednesday, instead of passing it to me he lifted me up so that I could reach it myself. When he put me back down he left his arm around my waist until we got in to class. I don't mind, I like his touch. It makes me feel safe.

Except Paul, Jared, Kim, Jacob, Quil and Embry nobody talked to me. All girls would do was glare at me as I walked past. The boys looked at me with lust in their eyes, and some of them even approached me and asked me out. But obviously Paul was never far away from me and would always save me. This caused the guys to throw death glares at Paul but he just laughed. Dale even attempted to ask me out a few times. I just laughed in his face. Paul seemed to get really mad at him, I tried to calm Paul down by telling him that I didn't care, but I was actually a bit freaked out because I would always catch him starring at me and when Paul wasn't looking he would give me a evil smile and wink. He scared me, but I wouldn't tell Paul that, I want to be able to deal with it myself.

I couldn't understand why the girls hated me so much in this school. The only girl I talked to is Kim. She was always really nice to me and over the week we have become really close because we have so much in common. I noticed that she never hung around with anyone else expect Jared and Paul. When I asked her about it she laughed.

"People in this school are a bunch of stuck up, jealous jerks" She simply replied. I still didn't get what she meant though and she saw that. "I had friends Bella" She pointed to a group of girls that were all had their heads together, probably gossiping. "When Jared asked me out the girls got really jealous because they all either like Jared or Paul but neither of them had ever dated and kept to themselves. So everyone was shocked when he asked me out. I, of course accepted and then after a week he asked me to be his girlfriend. Ever since then none of my 'friends' have spoken to me again. When Jared was taken off the market a year ago, the girls gave in with Jared and only went after Paul. But he wasn't interested. Now you're here he's all over you and all the girls are jealous because they wish they were you." I was shocked after she told me this. How can people be so mean?

Today is Friday, I was currently sat with Paul, Jared and Kim eating lunch. We was chatting about the bonfire that the guys we having at the beach tonight. Paul had asked me yesterday and he seemed really nervous about it. Awwww.

"I can't wait Bella. It will be so good to have another girl there." Kim squealed.

"Kim, I think you're forgetting about Leah" Jared laughed whilst Kim glared at him.

"Who's Leah?" I asked realizing I hadn't actually heard of her.

Paul answered me. "Leah is Seth's older sister, let's just say she's Ermm…" He struggled to find the right word.

"A bitch" Kim answered for him.

We all laughed.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder so I turned and there stood Dale. Not again.

"What do you want Dale" I said in a bored tone that seemed to take him by surprise at first. Then he smirked.

"I want you Bella, isn't it obvious" He said and winked. I heard Paul growl next to me. Wait - growl?

--

**PPOV**

I can't believe that slime ball just said that to her. I couldn't compress the growl that escaped my month as I glared at this dickhead. He made me feel sick the way he looked at her as if she was soon to be one of his little trophies. I've had to put up with this for a week. Him, smiling and winking at her and trying to be seductive. Each time he did these things I was glad to see the disgust in Bella's eyes.

"So how about you and me go out tonight?" How can he ask Bella out after what happened on the first day? Is he completely fucked up in the head?

Bella simply shook her head and turned back to her food, clearly not wanting him in her presence any longer.

Dale didn't seem to take the hint. "Why not baby? You know you want to?" Bella look completely repulsed by him as he said this.

When he called her baby I wanted to beat the shit out of him. Bella will not be talked to like that. I kept my eyes on my food trying to keep my anger under control but the shaking was obviously clear for all to see.

I felt Bella stand up next to me, but I still kept my gaze on the unappetizing pizza in front of me.

"I am not your baby! I really don't what anything to do with you. Do you realize how much you make me sick."

The whole cafeteria had on quiet. I lift up my head and every head was turned between Dale and Bella. Both Kim and Jared looked shocked at Bella. They had never heard her stick up for herself in this way. She was normally shy and quiet but to be honest at this minute she looked confident and angry. She looked sexy.

"And for your information, I'm spending my Friday night with Paul. If the decision was to spend the night with you or him, I would without a doubt choose him. So you might as well stop wasting your time because there's no chance in hell that I'm going to change my mind" She yelled in his face. He looked scared.

She seemed to notice that everyone else was looking at her. She blushed that indulging tinted pink and went to sit back down. I could help the smile that spread across my face, but it soon disappeared when Dale grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. She pushed her hand against his telling him to let go as he brought his lips to hers. I couldn't control it. I grabbed him which caused him to let go of Bella. I literally chucked him across the room and he slammed against the wall. I don't care that my body is shaking so violently that I was ready to phase at any moment. All I cared about is making this asshole pay for doing that to my Bella. I jumped on him and punch every visible part of his body. I could feel him trying to hit me back, this just made me laugh as if he could fight me.

The cafeteria was chaos behind me. I could feel Jared trying to pull me off him, this caused me to hit Dale harder just to be sure that I hurt the fucker before someone stops me. Blood covered his face. People around the room were shouting some were cheering for me, others were yelling at me to stop. More hands was pulling at me to stop but I just carried on. I know I had to get out of there soon though because I was getting so angry.

"STOP!" I heard someone shout. That voice broke my heart. It sounded so frightened. I instantly stopped and stood up to face a very terrified Bella. Tears were streaming down her face. I walked to her but she backed away. She was scared.

Scared of me.

I had scared her.

How could I do such a thing? She ran to the entrance of the cafeteria and out of sight. I just stood there and people were rushing around me but I felt like I was all alone. I had just hurt the one that I loved more than anything in the world. How could I do such a fucking thing? Tears started to fall soundlessly down my face.

I ran out of the door and out of the school. The woods were close I was sure I was going to make? I ran as fast as I could. When I got in the woods I took off my clothes and let the anger over take me.

--

**KPOV**

Bella was sticking up for herself. I was shocked I've never seen her so intimidating before. The way she stood there and told him what she thought about him was so inspirational. I was so proud of her for talking to him like that. I never expected her to talk back to anyone, well expect Paul. That surprised me too. The way Bella can control Paul. He listens to her. He never listened to anyone before, he always thought he was right.

Now, he has Bella and they look so right for each other, even if Bella doesn't know that yet. She will find out tonight though at the Bonfire. I'm really looking forward at having another girl to talk to. I have Leah but she's too up herself and thinks she's too good to talk to me.

I looked back at Bella she was really telling him off, I couldn't help but smile. Well, until he grabbed her and tried to kiss her. Me and Jared instantly stood up, but Paul was way faster and Dale had already been thrown at the wall. Paul looked murderous and I could tell that he was struggling to stop from phasing.

He jumped on Dale and started to beat him hard. The entire cafeteria was watching the commotion. Jared instantly jumped to action and tried to stop him but he wouldn't stop. I ran to Bella, she looked so scared. I pulled her into a hug and let her sob into my shoulder. She seemed to calm down when Jake, Quil and Embry burst into the cafeteria and immediately tried to help Jared.

Bella couldn't seem to take it anymore. "STOP" she screamed.

And it did. Everything. The cheering from the crowd. The sound of Paul's punches were no longer. Everything was quiet.

I ran to Jared who pulled me into his arms. I looked over at Paul he was walking to Bella but she moved away, petrified. Heartbreak flashed across Paul's face as she ran away from him.

Everyone started to move then but Paul stayed in the same place looking at the place where Bella was standing moments ago.

I continued to watch him as people were moving around me. Tears fell down his face as he walked away.

There's a sight that I never thought I would see. Paul crying. And I'm pretty sure that nobody else saw it.

--

**BPOV**

I ran to my truck and speed of down the road. I couldn't stay there. The way Paul looked, I thought he was going to kill Dale. He looked so dangerous, he didn't look like my Paul. I want my Paul. The Paul that holds my hand and helps me into the truck. The Paul that is concerned when I look sad. The Paul I'm madly in love with. There you go I said it.

I'm in love with Paul Locks.

The tears fell faster down my face as I thought back to the way he laughed whilst hitting Dale. I never thought my Paul would do a thing like that.

I wiped away the tears that had fallen. I reached into my bag to get a tissue out of the pocket. I took my eyes away from the road and when I looked back all I saw was black.

--


	9. What you mean to me

**Chapter Nine - What you mean to me**

**Charlie's POV**

Today was going slow. There's only so much that happens in a little place like La Push and there is only a certain amount of paperwork that can keep me occupied. Being the Chief of police can have its perks but most of the time there's not much to do.

I looked at the clock on the office wall. Its nearly one.

Could this day go any slower, so far I hadn't left this desk. The paperwork for the day had been filled in ages ago.

What can I do now?

I started tapping my pen against the wooden table and after five minutes I decided that I should tidy out my filing cabinet. Fun.

I got up and walked to the cabinet dreading the day ahead. But before I could open the door Officer Tom bust into the office. "Sir, there's been a car accident on the main road close to the high school. We need a car to go out. Who shall I send?"

Well, it's something to do. The cabinet can wait. "Ill go, Tom"

He nodded and left the room. I grabbed my things and ran to my cruiser's that was parked in the parking lot outside the office.

It didn't take me long to find the accident and when I got out of the car my whole body froze. Bella's truck. It had crashed into a tree.

I ran as fast as I could towards it. All the time thinking 'no, not my baby'. The ambulance was already there. They were helping a figure get out of the truck.

The figure wasn't moving, they were unconscious.

The figure was my daughter, Bella.

The world stopped turning as I grew closer. She looked so pale and the paramedics were rushing around her trying to help.

"Chief Swan" one of the paramedic shouting. I simply nodded my head not taking my eyes of Bella. "Do you know who this girl is? We couldn't find any identification on her"

I looked up and they were all waiting for an answer to his question. I didn't think I could talk but I managed to choke out "Isabella Swan, my daughter" They all looked at me shocked.

"We've going to take her to Forks Hospital. We cannot be sure of her injures at the moment. Are you going to follow in the car" I nodded again and watched as they loaded my unconscious daughter into the ambulance.

I ran to my car and sped off to the hospital, not bothered about breaking the speed limit. Questions were running though my head. Why was she out of school? Where is Paul? He's not left her side for the past week. Why has he left her alone today?

I pulled up outside the hospital. The ambulance wasn't here yet. I should call Billy and tell him what's happened so he can call the school.

My hands were shaking as I dialled his number.

"Hello?" Billy spoke into the phone.

"Billy. I can't talk long. It's B-Bell-la. She's been in a c-car a-accident." My voice kept breaking and tears spilled out and feel down my face. Saying it out loud made it seem move real. I faintly heard Billy gasp.

"I need you to call the school. Find Paul. He wasn't there with her. Something's wrong."

"Okay Charlie. I'll bring the boys to the hospital as soon as possible. Don't worry Charlie she'll be okay, she's strong!" He said but I could hear the worry in his voice.

We said bye and the ambulance had finally arrived. They got her out. She still wasn't awake and looked even paler than before.

They rushed her in and shouted for a doctor. I wasn't paying attention to who was called until I saw him.

"NO" I instantly shouted. "THERE IS NO WAY HE IS GOING ANYWHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER" I yelled loudly. Everyone turned and looked at me. I know I was making a scene but I will not let a leech touch my Bella.

The leech that calls himself Cullen walked towards my daughter. I stood in front of her protectively. "I want another doctor" I said more calmly this time.

"There is no one else. Everyone else is busy" The leech spoke. "Your daughter needs my help. I promise I will not hurt her. Look at her, if you don't allow me to treat her it may be too late" He said calmly.

I turned and looked at Bella. She looked so vulnerable and defenceless. The words he spoke sunk in. If I refuse him to treat her, it may k-kill her.

I looked back at the doctor. "Fine, but I want to be in the room at all times Cullen."

"Okay, please call me Carlisle" Like I'm going to be civilized to this monster.

Everyone had turned and carried on with their work at this point. The leech took my daughter and I followed behind. Never taking my eyes off them.

--

**PPOV**

How could I scare my Bella?

I need to make it up to her. I need to find her and apologize for causing her pain. But every time I try and phase back, I couldn't. The anger was too much, it just wouldn't allow me go back to being human.

I sat on the floor, sobbing. Look how pathetic I am. Instead of been a man and facing her and what she has to say. I sat on the woods floor, crying. But I don't care. I just let the tears carry on falling. It started to get darker and darker, but I made no attempt to move. My mind kept wondering to Bella.

"PAUL?" I heard Sam think.

I can't even be on my own.

"You've got that right. I need to speak to you it an emergency. Where are you I want to do it in person?

'I'm in the woods near school.' I thought. 'If this is a lecture about the fight, I don't want to hear. I'm not in the mood.'

"No, it's not that. That can wait" I heard his paws hammering against the ground and they were getting closer. I made no attempt to get up. I just laid there.

He finally came though the blushers. In wolf form.

"Can we speak in person please" He asked. He seemed upset and pitiful but he kept blocking his mind so that I couldn't see what this was about.

'I can't Sam. Every time I try. I can't.' He nodded in understanding.

"I'll have to tell you in wolf form then" He took a deep breath and laid down next to me on the floor.

"Paul, I really don't want to be the one to tell you this but…… It's Bella" My head shot up.

Bella, what's happened is she okay? Is it because of me? That last question started the tears off again. But Sam didn't say anything about it.

"She was in a car accident Paul. When she was driving home at lunch. She's in the hospital." My heart instantly broke in two. The tears started to form thicker in my eyes. My Bella?

'I need to see her!' I thought as I stood up.

I tried to phase back again. The only thought in my head was Bella. I need her.

It worked. I grabbed my clothes and ran to the school car park with Sam in tow. My truck was still there. I jumped in it and sped off towards Forks hospital. The ride there was short and fast. I could feel Sam watching me. Probably because tears were still falling down my face. I don't care though. I made no attempt to stop them. Every tear that I shred was for my Bella.

We pulled up outside the hospital and ran inside. Sam lead the way to the room. As we rounded a corner. I saw everyone. Charlie, Billy, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared and Kim.

I ran towards Charlie and ignored the rest. As I got closer to him. I could smell Vampire? Wait no….. One of them works here, did Charlie let the leech treat her! I looked around and saw the doctor talking to a nurse not that far away from where we stood. I took another look around the room and sat about three rows of chairs behind us was the rest of the dirty bloodsuckers. There were 7 including the Doctor. What is Charlie thinking.

"It was the only way to get her treated, Paul" Charlie said looking at my expression. "There was no other doctor and when the boys all showed up the doctor felt the need to call his coven just in case there was trouble" He spoke this with venom clear in his voice.

"What's happened? Is she okay?" I asked him. The tears were still rolling down my checks, but I don't care what anyone thinks.

"She crashed her truck into a tree. She will be fine, she's got a slight concussion and will need lots of rest. She didn't break anything. She's got a few scratches and bruises but nothing serious. Thank god. She's sleeping at the moment. But when she wakes up we can take her home. She was awake earlier and was asking for you." My heart started to beat again. She was going to be okay! And she was asking for me. "Go and see her but remember that I need to talk to you later about this fight" I nodded and walked over to the room. Everyone eyes were following me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

There she was laid on the bed. She looked so fragile. I made my way over to the chair that was next to her bed.

I sat down and grabbed her hand in mine. Charlie was right she had got a few scratches and bruises. I pressed my lips to one that was on her hand.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You shouldn't be in here. I should. I'm a horrible person. I just want to protect you, I don't what people like him messing with you and I just lost my temper. I shouldn't have done it. I know that I scared you and that's broke my heart. All I want is to make you happy" The tears carried on flowing and at this point I was full on sobbing.

"Bella, I don't think you understand how much you mean to me and if I could go back in time and change all this I would. You are everything to me. When your with me, I don't see anyone else I only see you. Your beauty just captures me. The way your eyes sparkly, the way you laugh, the way you blush. It all makes my heart leap. Bella, you are the only person in this world that I can't live without and if I lost you… well, my life would be over. What I'm trying to say is that I love you" I sobbed some more.

"I love you too, Paul" a small voice whispered.

I looked up and was meet by a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. She was awake.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Everything" She whispered. She wasn't angry?

"Bella-" I sobbed as I looked at her. She cut me off.

"Paul, I love you with my whole heart and I overreacted earlier. I should have known that you only did it for me. Everything happened so fast and I just panicked. I'm so sorry if that made you feel like I didn't trust you. I do trust you more than anyone in the world." She reached up and wiped the tears off my face with her delicate fingers.

She loves me!

Isabella Swan loves me!

She sat up and pushed her legs over the edge of the bed. I instantly stood up to help her.

"Are you okay? Maybe you should get back in bed until the doctor comes?"

She laughed. "Paul, I have a concussion. I haven't broken anything."

She sat there on the edge off the bed and I put my hand at either side of her so that she wouldn't fall. She looked into my eyes and I knew the time was right. I leaned in closer to her face as she leaned closer to me. We pressed our lips together and it felt like magic. They moulded together perfectly and we moved them slowly in sync. It was so passionate and we both used this moment to show to the other how much we love each other. Bella wrapped her hand around my neck bringing me closer to her. I licked her bottom lip with my tongue and she instantly opened up. I could feel her lips pull in to a smile. She tasted so sweet, I just couldn't get enough. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and gently picked her up. She wrapped her legs around me and crushed herself closer, neither of us wanting to break the kiss. I dropped back down in to the chair behind me and Bella straddled my hips. I growled into her mouth which caused her to moan loudly. This made me kiss her with more force. I wanted her.

We continued and when we broke apart we were both wearing huge smiles. She leaned forward and gently kissed my lips and whispered "Wow"

The kiss was out of this world. I have never felt anything the way I feel about this girl before in my life and I just wanted her to be mine.

"I love you Isabella Swan" I whispered.

"I love you too Paul Locks"

We kissed again.

--


	10. Good Joke

**_Thanks for all your amazing reviews they make me want to update faster!:D_**

**_I may not update as often for a few weeks because I have exams and stuff and its taking up a lot of my time but I love writing this story so when I have time free I will be writing and I have already started the next chapter so that should be up some time next week!_**

**_Hope you like this chapter…………………._**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Ten - Good Joke!**

**PPOV**

I'm happy. Beyond happy. The girl I love told me that she loved me back. I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

Bella was able to leave the hospital that night but the bonfire was cancelled and we decided to have it tomorrow night when Bella was better. I don't want to put more pressure on her. I want her to be ready when I tell her about what I am.

I followed behind Charlie's car back to Bella's house. Sam had sent the rest to patrol and Jake took Billy home.

Bella and I was going to spend the night watching movies and lazing around whilst Charlie went to Billy's. I'm really excited to be able to spent the night with my Bella. This will be the first time that we will be completely alone, with nobody else around. I was sort of nervous. I pulled up outside the house and Charlie was helping Bella out of the car. I instantly ran to help. Obviously Bella thought that we were been ridiculous because she kept complaining about how she could walk her self.

I shook my head and picked her up bride style and carried her to the living room, where I gently laid her down on the couch.

Charlie laughed and left.

"So, what do you want to watch?" I asked Bella, as I knelt down in front of the DVDs that they had.

"Anything, I'm not fussed." Bella replied. "But before we watch anything I think we should order Pizza or something because I'm staving" She laughed from the couch.

I never thought of that neither of us have eaten since lunch and at that it was interrupted.

I grabbed the phone and told Bella to order what she likes and I took off to the kitchen. I want to do something nice for Bella after what she had been through today because of me. So I decided to make her a feast. I made popcorn, put crisps in bowl, poured out some drinks and grabbed a mixture of sweets and chocolate out of the cabinet. I ran upstairs and got some pillows and blankets out of the cupboard.

I took the pillows and blankets into the room first. Bella turned and looked at me when I walked in. She looked at what I was carrying and smiled.

I placed them down on the couch and walked back to the DVDs and grabbed the first one I saw. I placed it in to the DVD player. There was I knock at the door. Probably the pizzas. I open the door and I was right. I paid and went back to the living room. I placed the pizzas in front of Bella and before she could say anything I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the rest of the food.

As I placed it in front of Bella her eyes widened. "you didn't have to do that. I would have helped you"

I laughed and said "I wanted to Bella. I wanted to show you how much I'm sorry about what happened at lunch I know it's not enough but I -"

"Paul, thank you. It's perfect. You don't need to say your sorry. I already told you I over reacted. You have nothing to be sorry for. Now sit down so we can watch this movie"

I looked at the TV screen. The words Uninvited flashed across it. Looks like I chose that movie. I turned off the light and press play as I got under the blank that Bella was already under.

We watched the movie as we ate the pizza and the rest of the food.

When we had finished eating Bella moved closer to me and placed her head on my chest. I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her and press my lips to her forehead. She shivered under my touch and moved closer to me. I, of course didn't object.

I looked down at her. Would she still love me once she knew what I was? Would she hate me? I don't think I could live without her been this close to me. I hope she takes it well.

"Bella" I whispered.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Hearing those words were like a breath of fresh air.

**--**

**--**

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. My stomach was churning and I couldn't think of anything else. I looked at the clock in my kitchen. 18:00. In one hours time I would be driving to Bella's and taking her to the Bonfire. That thought made my heart stop. I couldn't stop thinking that this was the night that I was going to lose her and she would just walk out of my life……. forever. Of course she wouldn't want be with me. I'm a monster after all. She will probably run away screaming. I wouldn't blame her.

Last night was amazing and all we did was watch movies all night until Charlie came back. It felt so right to be with her and have her in my arms. When she is close to me I feel like my life is complete and I don't need anything else to live. Just her.

Charlie discussed tonight with the elders and they decided that I should be the one to tell her. This made it even more nerve-racking. I know Charlie is nervous about her reaction too. He's not a wolf because he is not officially from the reservation. He's from Forks. Charlie has known about the Pack for years now. He knew before I even phased. With him and Billy been best friends and Neighbours it just seems right that he knows. I know he feel bad for keeping it from Bella and it is a real big deal for him tonight.

Jake, Quil and Embry are excited about tonight on the other hand. They seem to think that Bella will be thrilled and everything will work out perfect. What are they living in a dream world? They keep telling me that I shouldn't be worried and that she will take it well. I know I should listen to them, after all they have been best friends since they were younger.

I looked at the clock again. 6:45. I should leave. I would be early but it doesn't matter. I want to spent as much time with her as possible before she hates me.

I drove quickly to Bella's and walked straight in. I heard Charlie in the kitchen. As I walked in, I noticed him sit at the table with his head in his hand. He must have not heard me come in because he didn't even so much as move. I closed the door and sat in the seat opposite him. He looked up when I heard the chair scrapping across the floor.

"Hi Paul, are you as nervous as me?" He asked

I simply nodded. At that moment Bella walked into the room. She looked gorgeous. She has her hair down in curls that flowed down her back. She was wearing skinning jeans that were tucked into her Ugg boots. She wore a simply black long sleeve top that made her curves look incredible.

"Are you ready you guys?" Bella asked smiling. I could tell that she was looking forward to the bonfire. If only she knew that tonight would change her whole life.

Me and Charlie covered up our sadness and nodded with small smiles on our faces. We decided that we would walk to the beach from here.

We walked in silence. Neither me or Charlie wished to make conversation. I know that I should be making the most out of these minutes with Bella but I just couldn't seem to be able to talk.

Charlie walked up in front of us. I took this opportunity to grab Bella's hand and stop her walking. She turned and looked at me curious.

"What's up Paul? You seem so tense." She asked concerned.

"I'm fine Bella." I moved closer to her and placed my arm around her waist. This will probably be the last time that we have to our selves. I placed one of my hands on her check and gently brushed it has a blush spread across it. "I just want you to know that I love you and no matter what happens I will always be here for you. You are everything me and …. I just can't explain how I feel. Saying that I love you just doesn't seem enough." I sounded defeated and I am. I can't tell her what she means to me.

She didn't say anything and when I looked into her face all I saw was shock, so I dropped my hand and went to step away from her. Maybe she didn't mean what she said yesterday. Maybe she doesn't l-love m-me!

Before I could move my arm from around her waist, she reach up and pressed her lips to mine. It was a gently kiss that made my lips tingly and I was left in daze.

Bella saw this and giggled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the place of the bonfire.

Everyone was here already. Jake, Quil and Embry were sat there with huge smiles on there faces. They all jumped up and hugged Bella when she approached them. How can they be sure that she will take it well?

Billy, Quil Senior and Charlie were all sat in silence looking at Bella.

Kim, Jared and Sam, Emily were all cuddled up next to the fire. How I wish Bella would take it well so we could be like that.

Leah was not in sight, she probably wouldn't bother coming. She liked to keep to her self and we never saw her much except at meetings. That's a good thing to as she - is like Kim said - a Bitch.

Everyone quietened down and we all sat down. I sat down next to Bella and I instantly put my arm around her. She smiled and moved closer whilst grabbing my free hand and intertwined it in on my lap. She rested her head in my chest and I heard her breath in my scent.

I looked over at Charlie to see if it was okay with him. He winked and smiled. I'm glad he approved.

We all started off by eating and talking about random things. Eventually I could feel the atmosphere grow tense and everyone in the circle turned to the elders.

"It's time" Billy mouthed to me.

"Bella?" I whispered. Everyone was looking at us now and I could feel my stomach doing flips. She rose her head to face me. I moved my arm from her shoulders and turned fully to face her. I intertwined both of our hands.

"Bella, I have something very important to tell you?" I said looking at our intertwined hands. I looked our at Charlie, he face was like stone. He showed no emotion.

I looked at Bella's face. She look confused.

"Bella, me and the guys Ermm….. are werewolves"

Everyone was silent watching Bella, waiting for a reaction. But she didn't have one. Her facial expression hadn't changed.

Then she did something that I would not have expected.

She laughed!

How can she laugh at something so serious? I looked at the pack they all remained silent.

"HAHAHA Werewolves! Good one - know what is the real important thing that you need to tell me?" She asked whilst still laughing.

"Bella, I was been serious. We are werewolves."

She looked at me and stopped laughing . "Oh come on. I'm not that stupid. I'm not going to fall for it." She moved her hand away from mine and I instantly felt empty.

I looked at Billy. He nodded. Obviously knowing what I was silently asking. I turned to Bella and saw the annoyance in her eyes.

"I'll show you" I jumped up before she could reply and ran to the woods.

I phased.

I took a deep breath and walked back towards the group. The pack looked over at me and this caused Bella to turn too.

Her eyes grew as she saw me. She didn't move she just stared at me with her mouth hanging open slightly.

I stopped in front of her and waited. She looked a little scared so I gently dropped to the floor in front of her. So that I wasn't taller than her.

She seemed to be knocked back to her senses as she stood up. I closed my eyes. This is it she is going to run away and never speak to me again. But to my surprise I felt her touch on my check. I opened my eyes and she was sat directly in front of me on the floor.

She smiled as I looked at her. She no longer looked scared. I smiled back at her. Which made her giggle.

"Okay, I believe you."

This made my heart jump for joy, she believes me and she is not running. I rested my head on her lap and she stroked my head. Her touch made me close my eyes and moan. I heard everyone laugh around us. Damn, I forgot everyone else was here. Can't they just disappear.

"Paul, I think that Bella needs to know something else too" Charlie spoke for the first time. He had a smile on his face probably because Bella was taking it so well.

I jumped up and licked Bella's face. She squealed and hit my body gently whilst whipping my spilt off her face.

I phased back in the woods and put my clothes back on. The mood around the fire was less tense. But as I thought of the what I had to tell her next I felt the nerves return.

"Bella. There's more. Right Bella, Ermm……. I don't now how to say this so I'm just going to say it. Okay……. You're my Imprint." I looked at her face but all I could see was confusion.

"You been my Imprint means that you are my Soul mate or true love. We are meant to be together. Kim is Jared's imprint and Emily is Sam's Imprint. You are mine."

"Really?" She asked slightly excited.

I nodded. She jumped on me and hugged me tightly. I could hear everyone laughing in relief.

She pulled away with a huge smile on her face as well as a pink blush on her checks. She was probably embarrassed by what she had just done. I pulled her close to me.

"Dude, I told you she would take it well!" Quil yelled across the fire. Everyone laughed.

"It's got to have you part of the crew, Bella" Jake laughed.

"Leah's going to love this. Another girl for her to hate! What am I saying she hates everyone whether they are boys or girls." Embry joked.

Billy and Quil decided to end the night with some off the reservation stories. Bella found them very interesting and listened to Billy intently until she drifted off to sleep.

I gently picked her up and told the others I was going to take her home. Charlie thanked me and gave me the house key.

She looked so peaceful whilst she slept. She was so fragile and cute. I knew that I would do anything to protect her and I would always be there no matter what life throw at us.

When I got to her house I gently laid her down on her bed. I've never been in her room. It was so neat and tidy. Everything seemed to have a place in which it belonged and I felt as if I belong there too.

I softy placed the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead.

I'm glad she has accept me. She is beyond remarkable and all mine.

My one true love.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_She found out! _**

**_I was going to make her freak out about them been Werewolves but i didn't want them to argue again. But don't worry i've got a good story line coming up!_**

**_If any one has any questions or ideas about any off my stories just PM me._**

**_Tell me if you liked it people!_**

**_This chapter will be done in Bella's Point of view_**

**_I just want to give a shout out for one of my reviewers who has started up a competition called the Jinxed imprint challenge. It has been set up by JinxedAngel, so enter it people, I am!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	11. WEREWOLF

**_This is just Bella's Point of View after Paul stops her to talk on the way to the bonfire._**

**_It's not very long because I just felt like I was repeating myself._**

**_On with the Chapter ………….._**

--

--

**Chapter Eleven - WEREWOLF!**

**BPOV**

I pulled Paul with me to the beach, where everyone else was. What just brought that conversation on? Did he think that I was going to leave him! No way! Not after everything that happened yesterday. Last night he was the sweetest guy that any girl could hope for, we sat in and watch a movie together and I swear it was the best night of my life. It just made me love him even more.

He doesn't seem like himself today. He seems so nervous and I couldn't help but think that he was keeping something from me.

After greeting everyone me and Paul sat next to each other and he put his arm around me. The feel of him close made me feel safe. I couldn't help but lean into him and smell his scent.

After a while of joking and laughing everyone seemed to quieten down and I felt Paul move next to me. I moved my head from his chest and looked at him. His facial expression showed that he was scared and desperate. It broke my heart to see him like this I wanted to take away his pain. I could feel the groups eyes on us when Paul grabbed my hands in his and intertwined our fingers.

He avoided my gaze as he said "Bella, I have something very important to tell you?" I knew it, he was keeping something from me. What was it? Possible dilemmas went rushing through my head. Is he married? Is he gay? Does he have a child? Does he not like my cooking?

"Bella, me and the guys Ermm….. are werewolves"

What?

Of all the options that were going through my head, that was definitely not one of them. This must be a joke. It's not very funny, but oh well I'll laugh it off anyway!

I broke the silence with my laughs.

"HAHAHA Werewolves! Good one - now what is the real important thing that you need to tell me?"

"Bella, I was been serious. We are werewolves." Paul said with disbelief and anger in his tone. I stopped laughing and looked at him. He looked so serious. As if, I'm not falling for it!

"Oh come on. I'm not that stupid. I'm not going to fall for it." I pulled my hands away from his to prove my point. How could he play a joke on me?

The next thing I know Paul jumped up and said "I'll show you" before I could say anything he had ran to the woods. I looked around the group and everyone was trying not to look at me. Why is everyone going along with this joke? I mean common my Dad is as well! Everyone turned and look over to the place that Paul had disappear into the woods moments ago. I turned and stood there was a gray wolf. NO WAY! The wolf moved towards us and it's eyes never left mine. I think I'm dreaming. Paul can't be this wolf can he. No, impossible! The wolf was now stood in front of me. I couldn't move. What about if it hurts me? I stayed still until the wolf laid down on the floor in front of me. I don't know what made me comeback to my senses but I seemed to realize that if this was my Paul and I was probably hurting him by not reacting to him.

I stood up and sat down on the floor next to wolf Paul. He had his eyes closed and didn't seem to notice me next to him. I reached up and touched his check. He opened his eyes and met my gaze. That's when I realized that this was my Paul. I smiled at him and he smiled too. Watching a wolf smile is rather amusing. When he smiled he pulled up his lips slightly to show his teeth but I knew that he was not going to hurt me. I giggled at his face and whispered "Okay, I believe you."

He dropped his head on to my lap and I gently played with his fur. I heard a moan escape his lips and laughter filled the air around us. I forgot about everyone else.

"Paul, I think that Bella needs to know something else too" My Dad said. Something else? What else could there possible be. I mean come on a wolf!

I felt something wet lick my face. I squealed and saw a very cheeky smile on Paul's face. I hit him on the arm as he went to run away. I wiped the slim of my face and turned to see that Paul had gone again and before I could even think he was back again, sat next to me. He looked tense and nervous again.

"Bella. There's more. Right Bella, Ermm……. I don't now how to say this so I'm just going to say it. Okay……. You're my Imprint."

What is an Imprint?

"You been my Imprint means that you are my Soul mate or true love. We are meant to be together. Kim is Jared's imprint and Emily is Sam's Imprint. You are mine."

WHAT? I'M PAUL'S SOUL MATE! I couldn't seem to get my thought's straight so I just said "Really?" I know I sounded like a giddy teenager but I didn't care. This breathtaking boy is my soul mate, the person who I'm meant to be with.

All Paul did for my answer was nod and I jumped into his arms. This boy is mine, all mine. I feel like my world has just stepped foot into a fairy tale. How could this be real? The group started to laugh and I realized that I must look like I've gone crazy! I pulled away from Paul but he pulled me straight back to him. This made my heart soar. I buried my head in his chest and I could her Jake, Quil and Embry talking.

"Dude, I told you she would take it well!"

"It's got to have you part of the crew, Bella"

"Leah's going to love this. Another girl for her to hate! What am I saying she hates everyone whether they are boys or girls."

I never want to meet this Leah girl.

We ended the night listening to the reservation stories. It made it seem so much more really I really can't believe that this world exists.

I could feel the sleep catching up with me as we sat next to the fire. I wanted to stay awake but I just couldn't seem to keep my eyes open. I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my Paul.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Again sorry for it been short!_**

**_Thanks for all the review! _**

**_Tell me what you think :) :D_**

**_Bex _**

**_xxx_**


	12. I want to tell you something

**_Here's the next Chapter ……._**

**_Hope you like it :)_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Twelve - I want to tell you something**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I sat up a stretched. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was cuddling with Paul at the Bonfire.

The clock read 9:00. I laid back down and the events of last night flooded back to me.

The guys are werewolves. PAUL is a werewolf and I'm his imprint. The love of his life.

It hard to grasp the concept of a mythical creatures been real. I mean when your little you believe that they are real and they come out on a full moon but knowing now that they are real it feels like anything is possible.

Then something hit me. Full moon?

There wasn't a full moon last night. I bolted up straight. How could he have transformed in to a werewolf if there was no full moon. I thought back I never asked any questions last night. How could I be so stupid. I know nothing about them at all?

I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to Paul.

_Paul_

_Are you doing anything today?_

_I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?_

_Love Bella x_

I hesitant about the Love and the kiss at the end but I decided to put it anyway.

I quickly took a shower and dressed in to a pair of white shorts, a blue tank top and put on a pair of flip flops.

When I checked my phone I noticed I had a text back from Paul.

_Bella_

_I'm not doing anything_

_I would love to meet up_

_Do you want to come to mine?I love you_

_Paul x_

I smiled.

His house? He wants me to go to his house! But what about his parents? Oh I'm really panicking know.

_Paul_

_Okay, your house it is!_

_But are your parents okay with me coming over?_

_I love you too_

_Bella x_

I sat at the edge of my bed waiting for a reply and I didn't have to wait long. I quickly opened it and it read:

_Bella_

_Don't worry about my parents_

_Lets just say that they are never in_

_I'll tell you about it when I see you_

_Pick you up in an hour!_

_I've really missed you_

_Love Paul (Your very own hot werewolf)_

I had to laugh at the ending. Someone thinks highly of himself, even if it is true.

I looked back at the text, I'm really curious about what he has to tell me about his parents. Why was they never home. I thought back to the day that I meet Paul, it seems to long ago know even though it has only been over a week. I thought to the conversation that we had when he helped me clean the dishes. He said that he knew I was lying about the reason why I came back to La Push. I think today is the day that I should tell him the truth.

I finished curling hair and put a slight tint of make up on before I went downstairs to make some breakfast.

Charlie was sat in front of the TV with a bowl of cereals. Looks like his stomach couldn't wait any longer. I decided to eat cereals too because I couldn't be bothered to make anything and Paul would be here in 20 minutes.

I sat down with Charlie and munched on my cereals.

"How did I get in my bed last night Dad? I don't remember waking up?"

Charlie didn't take his eyes off the TV. "Paul brought you home" He simply said.

Charlie didn't say much, I think he's afraid about what I think about the werewolf thing. When I finished eating I took my dish and washed it over the sink. 10 minutes and Paul would be here. I sat back down in the room and watched the sport news that Charlie was watching. I heard the front door open and close. I didn't bother to get up because I knew it was Paul. The living room door opened and there stood Paul looking as good as ever. When he saw me sat on the couch his smile grew and lit up the room. I couldn't help but smile back.

He walked over to me and slung me over his shoulder. I felt him walking back towards the door but before he walked though it Charlie shouted him back.

"Yes Charlie?" He replied and turned around to face him.

"The principal called and said that we will have to attend a meeting at school on Monday about the fight that happened on Friday. He said that a parent or guardian will have to attend with you." At this I felt Paul tense up. "I will be your guardian and I will get someone to cover my shift for me." I felt Paul nod his head and he seemed to relax.

"Okay Charlie, Thanks. I'm going to kidnap your daughter now. Don't worry I'll bring her back for Dinner" Charlie laughed and Paul started to walk again.

He seemed to be carrying me for ages and all I could see was the pavement below me. We was out side. Paul stopped suddenly and took one hand of my legs and took a pair of keys out of his pocket. I heard him unlocking a door and walk in. He gently put me down on my feet. He left his hands on my waist and kicked the door closed behind him.

I looked around. It looked like we was at his house. I turned back to him and smiled. "so this is your house. Can you give me a tour?" He smiled his breathtaking smile that revealed his white teeth, it reminded me of the way he smiled in wolf form.

"Sure" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a room.

He showed me down stair which was only a kitchen and Living room. It was really nice but it looked like no one lived in it. It was to neat and tidy.

He took me upstairs and showed me the room upstairs. H came to one door and murmured something about his mums office and that he wasn't allowed in there. We got to the last room at the end of the corridor.

"This is my room" He opened the door and pulled me in.

It was so lit up and bright. It looked amazing. The walls were a light brown colour and he his bed and couch were cream. The colours went to well together. He didn't really have many things in his room except the bed, couch and a deck with a lap top on. There was a door on the right had side that told me that was a walk-in wardrobe.

"Wow, Paul this really nice!" I gasped at him.

He shook his head and said "It's not, I don't really spent much time in here so it's a bit boring. I only have to sleep here and at that most nights I'm on patrol anyway." He said as he sat down on the bed and pulled me with him. He sat with his head resting on the backboard and I curled up next to him and rested my head on his smooth, warm chest.

"Patrol?" I asked. Why in the world would he need to patrol rather than sleep.

"I'll tell you about it later. The guys will be coming round so that we can fill you in on all the werewolf stuff because I know you don't really know anything and may have some questions" He said. "But right now I want to tell you about my parents."

I picked my head up and looked at him.

**--**

**PPOV**

Having Bella here with me now made my want to shout from the roof tops. It made me feel like the happiest person alive. She had stuck with me after I went in to a angry rage and beat someone up badly, and she's stuck by me after I admitted to her that I am a werewolf. She is to good for me. What have I done to deserve such a wonderful creature like her?

"But right now I want to tell you about my parents." I knew that I should tell her, I want her to know and I didn't realised that she didn't know until the text message this morning. Charlie must have thought that it wasn't his place to say.

My angel looked up at me, she was silently telling me to continue. I took a deep breath and started the story.

"When I was two my dad died in a car crash. I can't remember him at all because I was so young. My Mum has never got over it and she puts all her time in to her work. She's some kind of business woman. I don't know exactly what she does but she travels a lot. I used to go with her but it got to much so I told her when I was thirteen that I wanted to come back to my home town which is here in La Push. She protested for a while but finally she agreed. We moved back here but Mum never spends much time here, she still travels a lot.

Over the years the only form of a proper parent that I have had is your Dad. Billy helped a lot to but he has his own werewolf son to look after. So Charlie has acted like a parent to me over these five years. Obviously I never replaced you." I smiled at her and noticed that she had tears silently rolling down her checks. I reached up and pushed them away.

"Don't cry, I hate it when your upset" I whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry Paul. I shouldn't have mentioned your parents on the text. I feel awful. You can hate me if you want. I'm sorry" Tears were falling faster down her face. She is so selfless. How can she be mad at herself?

I wiped away more tears and bent down and kissed her check. "Bella, stop apologising. As far as I'm concerned all I need is you in my life to make me a very happy man" I whispered in her ear. She calmed down and reached up and pressed her lips to mine. The kiss was sweet and full of love. To my dismay she pulled away first. She looked me in the eye and said "I need to tell you something too"

What would she need to tell me?

"Remember the day we meet, last week and you helped me wash the dishes?" I nodded my head to say that I remembered still not knowing what she was going to tell me.

"You said that you knew I was lying about the reason I moved back to La Push" I remembered, was she going to tell me?

"I was lying, the reason I moved back here was because…" She took a deep breath and said "my mums a bitch!" Wow I was not expecting that. " She hates me and the only reason that she took me with her was to ruin Charlie. She knew how close we were and she wanted to ruin that. She married this - this, for lack of another would, dickhead that hated me." She laid her head in my chest so that I couldn't see her face but I could still hear her.

"Renee , a poor excuse for a person that I have to call my mother, never cared for me. She wouldn't even talk to me and when she did it was just snide comments about how I should die or how I was so ugly. I had to start buying my own food and clothes when I was fourteen because she said that I was a waste of her money and I wasn't grateful. So I got a job at a diner. I used to work there every night after school, sometimes I didn't go to school because I needed the money. It's not like I had friends anyway. Everyone was so mean to me.

Phil, the dickhead that she married, was never nice to me either. They never physical hurt me, it was just what they said. I couldn't deal with it anymore so saved all my wages and spent it on a flight to Port Angeles. At first I was scared to tell my mum that I was leaving because I thought she wasn't going to let me go but when I told her 10 minutes before I left she just laughed and said 'I don't care, you go and die as long as you are out of my face soon"

I felt my body tense and start to shake. How could that evil fucking bitch say that to my Bella. I want to go and rip her fucking head off for treating her like that. Bella must have felt me shaking because she instantly started to rub my chest with her hand. Her touch was so calming and gently. The shaking stopped but I was still angry.

"But I'm really glad that she did all that." I looked at her confused even though she couldn't see my face. "If she was a perfect mum then I wouldn't have wanted to come back to La Push and then I wouldn't be here with you now." The thought of her not been her terrified me. I don't think I could be without her now I know that she exists. My arms tightened round her waist and she tightened her hold on me.

She was silently telling me that she wasn't going anywhere.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_I think this chapter is kinda cute_**

**_The next chapter should be up tomorrow but if I get a few reviews I may post it today because it's nearly finished :D :)_**

**_The next chapter is were Bella find out about all the werewolf things!_**

**_If any one has any ideas for this story sent me a PM. :)_**

**_I know what i want to happen but i don't want it to happen this soon after she finds out, so i'm going to leave it until closer to the end._**

**_Thanks everyone!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	13. About us Werewolves

_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm nearly at 200 :)**_

_**This was meant to be two chapters but they would have been only small chapters on their own so I joined them together.**_

_**Hope you all like it……………….**_

--

--

**Chapter Thirteen - About us Werewolves**

**PPOV**

I don't know how long we were sat there holding each other but before we knew it there was loud banging on the door downstairs signalling that the guys were here. I heard Bella sigh as she lifted her head of my chest at least I wasn't the only one that did want to let go.

She went to get of the bed but I didn't loosen my grip around her waist so she couldn't move. "Paul let go. We need to go get the door" she giggled.

"If we don't answer the door they will go away." I whispered to her.

She giggled again and said "But I have questions that need answering so get up!"

She broke free of my arm and grabbed my hand to pull me up. I laughed as if she could pull me up. I kept hold of her hand and got off the bed whilst she pulled.

I slung her over my shoulder again and she squealed as I ran down stairs to open the door. As I opened the door the guys started to laugh.

"How's it hanging Bella?" Quil laughed out. Bella huffed.

I moved out of the way so the guys could get past. They all made their way to the living room. I carried Bella and dropped her on the couch. I sat next to her and moved her on to my lap. She snuggled into me and intertwined our fingers on one hand. They guys looked shocked at how close we had become but none of them said anything.

"So Bella what do you want to ask" I looked down at her.

"Yeah what do you want to ask us awesome werewolves!" Quil yelled. Why does he have to be so loud?

"Ermm…… How did you transform yesterday when they was no full moon?" She asked quietly. The guys all burst out laughing. I didn't though, I mean how was she to know.

"We don't phase when there's a full moon. We can phase at any time but we have to be angry. Sometimes we do lose control when we get angry and phase against our will. This has happened to me more than once. We then don't phase back until we have our emotions under control"

She nodded and thought for a minute. The guys had finally stop laughing and we were all waiting for Bella next question.

"Why do you have to patrol and where do you patrol?"

Sam answered this question.

"We, the werewolf's, have a enemy and they live in Forks. We are enemies because werewolves exist to protect people from them. These in Forks claim that they are different and are only here to live normally. We have a treaty with them, they can't come on our land and we won't attack. They also can't kill a human and if they do we will prepare for a fight. The reason we patrol is so that we know if they have been on our land. We patrol in the woods so that people can't see us. We take it in turns to patrol so that we have our fair share of sleep"

Bella seemed really interested. "Who are your enemies?" The guys all looked at me asking silently if they should answer her or not. I nodded.

"Our enemies are the Cullen's. They are Vampires"

Bella stiffened in my arms. "My Doctor was a Cullen. Was he one of them?"

We all nodded.

Bella looked scared. "Why didn't he suck my blood. Why didn't he kill me?"

"They aren't normal vampires. They don't feed off humans. Only animals."

This cause her to sit up sharp. She looked at me with worry written all over her face. "Animals?, what about if they hurt you!" The guys laughed at her again. But I don't see what is so funny. She looks so scared. I pulled her close to me and held her.

"Ha-ha, we may be animals but I don't think that we will taste very nice to them leaches" Quil chocked out in between laughing. I shot them all death glares and they all instantly stopped.

"The leaches find our blood repulsive" Sam clarified.

"Are Billy and my Dad werewolves?" Bella asked.

"No, your Dad is not from La Push so he is not a descendant. As for Billy. It missed his generation because their was not any vampires here at the time."

Bella signed in relief. "What about Seth? He hangs around with you guys doesn't he?"

"He's on his way to changing but he doesn't know anything about it at the minute. We have made friends with him so that he knows us pretty well when he does phase. His sister Leah is keeping an eye on him. We can not be sure when it happens but we know it will be soon" Jared answered her question. She just nodded.

Over all I think she is taking it really well. We carried on answering her questions. She asked questions about who is in charge of the Pack and why I had to go in to the woods to phase.

Then she started to laugh. We all looked at her worriedly. Why had she suddenly burst out laughing. "Is that why you eat so much and why you are so hot?"

We laughed too. "Yes, pretty much" Jake laughed. "It depends what type of hot your on about though because I was this good looking before I was a werewolf." This caused Bella to chuck a pillow at his head. He decided to act all dramatic and throw him self off the couch and on to the floor. The pillow didn't hit him that hard!

After Jakes dramatic scene, Bella looked deep in thought. After a minute or so she asked "On Friday in the cafeteria, how did you not transform because you was really mad?"

"I did after but I stopped my self in front of all the people. I kept you in my mind. I wanted to hurt him before I phased so I tried to keep my cool. That is the longest time that I have managed to stop myself from phasing."

Bella nodded.

Sam decided to interrupt. "Do you understand why Paul did what he did on Friday?"

Bella nodded. "Because he wanted to protect me" She whispered.

Sam nodded. "The connection that is created by imprinting is so much more powerful than any other type of relationship. When Dale grabbed you, the feeling that shot though Paul was to powerful to ignore and he had to act upon them." Bella nodded to say that she understood him. Then she looked up at me and lightly kissed me on the lips. The guys all groaned but when I turned to look at them they all had cheesy smiles on there faces. I knew that I needed to do this now.

"Guys can you go occupy yourself outside or something. I don't care where you go just leave this room so that I can talk to Bella for a minute."

They all protested but left anyway and said that they would be outside. There was just me and Bella left. I pulled her closer to me. She looked worried and curious.

"What's up Paul?" She asked as she stroked my check. I reached up and caught her hand in mine. I had to do this now. I kissed the palm of her hand lightly and looked into her eyes. "I want to make us official……ermm so Bella will you be my Girlfriend?" I managed to squeak out. Her eyes widened and I huge smile covered her face. She reached up and kissed my lip passionately. She pulled away for only a second and whispered "yes" before her lips attacked mine again. She moved closer to me, so our chests were pressed roughly against each other. Bella wrapped her fingers into my hair and pulled my head closer to her. She deepened the kiss and licked my bottom lip. I obvious didn't refuse her entry. The kissed seemed to last only seconds before we was interrupted yet again.

"Can we come in yet?" Jake whined at the door with a smirk on his face. "We've been stood outside for about half an hour!" I guess we was kissing longer than I thought.

"Ten more minutes Jake, out!" Bella yelled. That's when I noticed that Bella was on top of me, saddling my legs. She made no attempt to move when Jake came in.

He listened to her and looked a little scared. I laughed and she turned her attention back to me.

"I love you Paul" She whispered against my lips before placing a gently kiss on them. The kiss left me asking for more.

"I love you too, my Bella" Smiled and went to get off me but I held her in place by her waist. She looked at me and smiled.

"Come on Paul. The guys want to come back in." She complained but I could tell that she wanted to stay in this position too.

"One more kiss?" I asked nicely whilst giving her my best pouting face. She laughed and leaned into me for a second I thought she was going to kiss me but she just whispered "Maybe later"

I was stunned as she got off me and told the guys that they could come back into the room.

"Okay, lets go!" Sam appeared in the room first.

"Where are we going?" Bella looked so confused and curious and I was none the wiser.

The guys chuckled and Sam answered her question. "It's time to meet Leah"

Bella tensed up and I heard her gulp.

I grabbed her waist and squeezed it gently before letting her go to stand up. She looked so frightened. "She won't hurt you Bella. She's just a bitch and don't take anything she says to heart." I whispered in her ear as I led her outside. Even though I said that to her, it didn't stop me worrying. Leah can say some really hurtful things and doesn't even care about hurting the other persons feelings.

**--**

**--**

**BPOV**

PAUL ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFIREND! I feel on top of the world. Well, that was until Sam told me I was going to meet Leah. Paul and I was following the guys on the pathway down to the beach, whilst holding hands. I distantly heard Sam saying something to Paul about meeting her on the beach. I don't know why I'm so scared and nervous. I thinks its because she's part of the pack and I really want her to like me. That seems impossible though. From what the guys and Kim have said about her she doesn't like anyone. Not even her own brother, Seth.

Most of the stuff that the guys have told me today just seemed so obvious when they pointed it out. Like the temperature of their skin and how many muscles they have.

We made it to the beach and I could see a figure ahead of us. Paul tightened his grip around me and I feel safer knowing that he is here.

As we got closer, I could see the figure more clearly. She was so beautiful, she could put any girl at school to shame. She was really tanned and had black shoulder length hair that shined in the sunlight. She was wearing a yellow tank top, a denim mini skirt and a pair of flip flops. She looked the same age as me but I knew that she must have already left school because I don't remember her.

"Hey Leah" Quil smiled sweetly at her.

Leah didn't smile back, she just replied with a simply "Hey"

There was a silence in which she turned to me and smirked. Her expression scared me and I cowered in to Paul's side. Leah tour her gaze away from me and it landed on Paul.

"So Paul this is you little imprint?"

Paul just nodded, looked at me and winked. I smiled back at him. As I turned around to face Leah again. I noticed she had moved closer. "Hey I'm Leah" She smiled and it looked like a genuine smile, but I couldn't be sure. She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I took it and replied.

"Hello, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you, Leah." She looked at me and turned back to Paul.

"She's really pretty, Paul" he laughed.

"Yeah she's beautiful" he said and the pride was clear in his voice. When they spoke I could feel my face turn red. This caused the guys to burst out laughing, which of cause made it worse.

"Ha-ha Bella your so red" Quil laughed out the obvious.

"Why don't you shut your face before I shut it for you, Pig heads!" Leah shouted at them. They all instantly shut up.

"Thanks" I whispered to Leah. Why was she been so nice to me?

"Your welcome, Bella. Anyways, I really want to ask you a question" She started. "How do you put up with Paul?" She finished seriously.

I laughed and so did everyone else except Paul of course, he just looked insulted. "What's that supposed to mean you fucking bitch?" Paul roared. I could feel him shaking.

"Paul it was only a joke. There's no need to get all mad about it! Now apologies for your rude out burst." I said to him whist rubbing circles on his hand with my finger. He calmed down and whispered sorry to Leah.

The guys were trying to hold in there laughter and Leah just looked shocked.

"Wow! I really like this girl!" Leah exclaimed.

The guys looked at her shocked. Hell, I looked at her shocked! Leah just ignored our expressions and carried on talking. "You have school tomorrow right?" I nodded wondering why she wanted to know and at the same time still completely dazed at the fact that the girl that supposedly hated everyone, likes me!

"Well, do you want to go shopping in Port Angeles after school?" Everyone was silent and some of the boys had their mouths hanging open slightly. Leah looked untouched by their expressions.

"Yes sure" I nodded.

"Okay I'll pick you up after school at the gates." She smiled at me and then turned to the others with a scowl on her face. "Right, down to business now. Seth's close and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't transform in the next few days. We need to keep an eye on him"

She said this mainly at Sam. Who just nodded. "Okay, I'm going now. It was really nice to meet you Bella!" It didn't go unnoticed that her tone of voice changed when she spoke to me. "Bye Bella, Guys" She started to walk away and then turned around and spoke again. "Quil, you really need to do something about your face. It's really repulsive." With that she turned and walked away, whilst Embry shouted "Burn!"

"Well that wasn't the weirdest thing that I have ever witnessed!" Jared sarcastically said.

"I'm sort of freaked out, why was Leah been nice?!" Embry actually looked scared.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_I want to thank HOLLYZ for the idea of Leah not hating Bella_**

**_Thank you!_**

**_Please review people!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	14. Friendship

**_Hello People! I can't believe i got over 200 reviews! I'm shocked!_**

**_Thanks to you all! _**

**_I'm glad you are all enjoying this story! _**

**_On with the next chapter........................_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Fourteen - Friendship**

**BPOV**

"LEAH WAS NICE!" Kim shouted and caused the rest of the once rowdy cafeteria to come to a stand still. Why did she have to shout it so loud?

She looked around at everyone and smiled. Everyone lost interest and carried on with their conversations.

"yes, she was really friendly and even invited me to go shopping with her after school" I told her as she bit into her apple. Which was probably a bad idea because now she was staring at me with her mouth wide open and I could see the semi chewed remains. "Kim, chose your mouth" She did as she was told.

"Wow! I never thought I would see the day Leah was not an hag!"

I laughed and took a drink of water. I'm not feeling very hungry today. All I could think about was Paul's meeting with the principal and the police. It is during lunch hour so that he doesn't miss any lessons.

Jared has to be there too as he was the one that was trying to stop the attack. Me and Kim was called to the principal office this morning to give our statements.

I really hope Paul doesn't get punish because he did it for me. To protect me and I will feel beyond the worst person in the world if he gets into trouble because of me.

Paul tried to reassure me in his car this morning and at every chance he got in lessons, that it would be all okay. But I can't help the nervous feeling in my stomach.

The bell rang around the room. Kim and I made our way out of the cafeteria and went our separate ways. I couldn't help but look around for Paul as I travelled down the corridors. No sign of him. I sighed and made my way to my seat. I was slightly nervous as the class went on. Jared strolled in fifteen minutes to the end of the lesson. He looked over at me and smiled as he sat down.

He kept giving me sideway glances as the class came to an end and when the teacher clarified that we could leave he came straight over to me. "Bella, Paul has been suspended for the rest of the week" A WEEK! A week with no Paul with me, for a week. Of course I would see him out of school and stuff but I'm to used to being with him all day. I never seem to be away from him in my waking moments.

"Okay, has he already left?" I asked Jared in hope of seeing him before he went as I won't be seeing him tonight.

"Yeah, he had to leave the school straight away with Charlie. He's lucky, at first they were going to arrest him for assault but good old Charlie got him out of it. Well, I best get to next class Bella" He walked towards the door but turned to me as he was just about to leave.

"Have fun with Leah. Remember, be afraid, be very afraid!" He laughed as he left me alone to scowl at the place he was stood moments before.

I decided to text Paul as I made my way to my class, which Paul would not be sat in as I walked in.

_Paul_

_Jared told me that you got suspended_

_I'm so sorry this is all my fault._

_I'm sorry and I miss you already!_

_Love you always_

_Bella_

_X_

As I sat in my last class of the day, Art. I couldn't help but check my phone everyone minute to see if he text back. After ten minutes I received a reply.

_Bella_

_Don't blame this on yourself_

_Protecting you is well worth any kind of punishment._

_I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt_

_I miss you too, Bella and this week with out you near me is going to be hell._

_I love you_

_Paul_

_X_

I smiled and I couldn't help the way my stomach did a flip at the emotion he put into a small text message.

The rest of the lesson dragged by with out Paul's presence. Everything seemed to take forever. When the final bell rang I jumped up and ran to the door. The sooner I get out of here the better.

I made my way outside and there parked at the gate was Leah. She was driving a small red car that looked kind of cute. It was a change from the trucks that I'm used to. She waved at me when she saw me and a smile spend across her face. She still baffles me because of the fact that everyone says that she never gets on with anyone, that and she doesn't try. She seems like a really nice person so far.

"Hello Bella!" She said excitedly as I got into the passengers set of the car.

She smiled me brightly. I returned it and said " Hey Leah"

So are you ready for some serious shopping" She sounded so eagerly and I had to laugh.

She started to drive and pushed play on the radio. The most amazing song was playing. _Kelly Clarkson - I do not hung up_. I instantly started singing and so did Leah. We laughed and she turned it up.

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up_

_I go slow_

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand,_

_Your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up_

_I fall deep Cause the more that you try,_

_the harder I'll fight To say goodnight_

At this point we was shouting the words whilst laughing in hysterics. I could tell that Leah and I were going to be good friends.

We made it to Port Angeles in no time, thanks to radio blasting out awesome songs, that me and Leah couldn't help but sing/shout along too. My throat was in pain but I was enjoying my self to much to care.

We made our way into the first shop we saw, Hollister.

We spent ages grabbing clothes and trying them on in the changing rooms. We took loads of pictures with our camera phones. Every so often we would set of into uncontrollable bursts of laughter and I could tell that the workers was getting beyond pissed off at us. But we didn't care. We never actually brought anything we just messed about. I bet we had adventured into every clothes store in the mall and took hundreds of pictures.

As we made our way to the food court (because I was obviously starving after my idiotic mistake of not eating anything at dinner) we heard whistling behind us. Leah turned around and burst out laughing again. I turned to see who she was looking at. Behind us was a group of guys and they were making it obvious that they were checking us out.

I rolled my eyes at them and turned back around whilst Leah winked at them and blew kisses there way.

I had to laugh. She was completely leading them on. Obviously she wasn't going to go out with them losers.

"Bella, their walking faster! What do we do?" She looked sort of scared.

I laughed and turned a back around and there they stood right behind us. There was about five of them. The one in the middle winked at me. I blushed and turned back around.

"Leah! What do we do?" I whispered to her.

She shrugged and said "I don't know, why do you think I asked you!"

She looked scared and I have no idea why! She's a werewolf for god sakes! "Leah I don't think they can hurt you" I laughed at her.

She looked confused. "Why?"

I laughed even more. Then whispered in her ear " You're a werewolf!"

Realisation covered her face. Then she blushed slightly. "Sorry, sometimes I forget!"

I heard another whistle behind us. Leah seemed to have plucked up the courage and she stopped walking to face them.

I stood slightly behind her. I mean, I haven't got freaky wolf strength.

The boys stopped also and smirked thinking that they had won.

"Well, well ladies. It is a pleasure to meet you" The one that had winked at me early said, whilst looking us both up and down.

"Listen here, fish face! We really aren't interested in you or any of your crew!" Fish face? Where did that come from. Leah really has a weird insult book.

"We can change your mind!" he smirked and winked again at me. He even took a step closer. Which made me cower closer to Leah. What a slime ball?!

Leah just laughed. "In your dreams and I really mean that. Bella doesn't go for boys" She emphasised the word boys.

"Good job, I'm not a boy. I'm all man." I seriously thought I was going to gag.

"I really think that you should leave my girlfriend alone. Before Leah castrates you!" I felt a warm arm snake around me waist. I turned to see my only hero, Paul. He was sending daggered looks at the boys in front of us.

The looks on the boys face was a picture. They were terrified. Then they did something that proved that they were only boys and not yet formed into men, they ran away.

Leah couldn't contain her laughter any longer and just burst out into hysterics, holding on to Quil for support. I don't think she realised that it was Quil though because she would have been shooting some kind of remark his way.

I turned and looked at Paul and he was looking at me. I couldn't help but touch his lips with mine. "What are you doing here?"

He was just about to answer when Quil interrupted. "He couldn't be apart from his Belly Boo any longer." He said in a soppy voice. "So he dragged me here and forced me to try and find you and when we did we witnessed Leah's poor attempted at saving you." He then turned to Leah who didn't look so pleased at his remark. "Fish face! Seriously you need to update on your insult book." He laughed. My thoughts exactly. Leah rolled her eyes then turned back to me who was currently resting my head on Paul's warm muscled chest.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Paul's arms. "Come on we need to carry on with our shopping trip" She whined at me and pouted.

"What shopping trip? I don't see any bags, have you even brought anything?" Quil asked and once again he earned a smack across the head from Leah.

"You have seen your Belly Boo now, so you can leave!" She said to Paul, whilst pulling me away.

I managed to break free (by miracle) and I ran to Paul and kissed his warm, soft lips yet again. This time leaving them there for longer.

" I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too. But you best go, Leah looks like she is about to pop a vain." He laughed. I pulled away from him and turned to Leah and he was right. She was stood their tapping her foot on the floor with her arms crossed across her chest. I ran back to her and pulled her with me towards the food court.

"Come on Leah. Hurry up, I'm hungry"

She laughed and followed me to Subway. After we brought food we got a seat in the food court.

"Can I ask you a question Bella?" I looked at her and nodded. Expecting a sarcastic question about why I was still with Paul. But she surprised me.

"Why did you agree to come to the mall with me? I mean, I know what the boys have told you about me because of what they think in wolf form. So why did you agree?" She looked kind of upset and saddened whilst she asked.

I remember the boys telling me about been able to read each others minds whilst in wolf form, so it didn't surprise me that she knew what they said.

"Because you seem like a nice person and you deserve a chance before I judge you on what the boys have said." I smiled and she smiled back.

We ate our food in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence though. I could see me and Leah having a really good friendship, which would make a difference to hanging out with the boys all the time. I know I have Kim as a friend but she's always with Jared.

"Leah, why aren't you and Kim friends?" I asked, slightly terrified about her reaction. But again she surprised me.

"I don't know really. She's really close with Jared and neither of them spend much time apart. Jared wouldn't even hang around with the boys if he didn't have the whole pack duties." She shrugged.

I never really thought about it like that. Kim is a really nice person and she is a great friend but she's never away from Jared and just hung out with the girls.

"What about if this weekend we have a sleepover at mine? You, me, Kim and even Emily if she wants to come. What do you think?" I asked her.

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Okay, I'll ask Kim and Emily tomorrow." She nodded in agreement and we both instantly started planning this weekend whilst finishing our last bit of shopping and causing mayhem in the shops.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Well there you go!_**

**_Hope you all liked it! :)_**

**_I hope to get the next chapter up this weekend! _**

**_Bex _**

**_xxx_**


	15. Missing you

**_This isn't a very good chapter, I just wanted to write about what happened for Paul to go to the Mall so it doesn't look like I just stuck him in there. Its not very long and I'm sorry._**

**_I still can't believe that I have got over 200 reviews! I'm in shock. I never thought that I would ever get a story over 100 never mind 200! Thank you everyone and thanks to everyone that has put this story on alert or on favourites._**

**_Originally I wasn't going to update until tomorrow or Sunday but I had it ready early so I just have to post it. I can't leave you all waiting! :)_**

**_Hope you enjoy it even if it's not one of the best chapters._**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Fifteen - Missing you**

**PPOV**

Suspended? Suspend?

I got suspend!

I suppose I deserve it…… WHAT AM I SAYING! I got suspended for protecting my girlfriend.

Girlfriend…… I can't spent my days with Bella for a week!

This is beyond unfair. That dickhead gets away with that stunt he pulled on Bella. It's disgusting and shows how fucked up that shit school is.

"Paul it could have been worse, you could have gotten arrested" Charlie spoke calmly as we drove home.

He's right, but it's only thanks to him. Charlie has done so much for me. He managed to persuade the principal and Dales Mum that Dale was just as much at fault as I was and if I was going to be arrest then so would Dale.

Charlie knows how to talk to people and make them see it his way.

"Thanks Charlie." I whispered.

"Its okay kid. I don't want to have to arrest my own daughters boyfriend. I think Bella would kill me!" He shuddered and I had to laugh.

"So what are you going to do for a week?" Charlie asked me trying to make conversation I presumed.

I shrugged and said " I don't know. Wait for Bella to come home from school every day and then spend time with her."

He laughed "Bella's not going to be happy about this is she!"

"She's already text me. She of coarse blamed her self for it. Which is stupid as it is not her fault at all. I choose to protect her, it's on my back."

Charlie smiled. "I should have known that she would find a way to put the blame on her self she is such a selfless person" He said whilst shaking his head.

In no time at all Charlie had pulled up outside my house next to my truck that Sam had brought home for me early.

"Here you go Kid"

"Thanks Charlie for everything." I smiled at him and he laughed.

"Bella has changed you! Whatever kid. Try and stay out of trouble this week!" He winked and I got out of the car.

I waved as he reversed out of the driveway and out of site. I looked at the house behind me and sighed. This is going to be a long, boring week.

--

BANG! BANG!

I woke up with a start and took in my surroundings. I was laid on the couch in my living room and the music on the TV was blaring out.

BANG! BANG!

"OPEN UP PAUL!" Quil's voice filled the room. I rolled my eyes and went to the door, which was still getting a good hammering from Quil.

As I opened the door, Quil ran in and pushed me out of the way.

"Just come on in then" I mumbled to myself. I followed him in the living room and he plonked his self down on the couch.

"So dude, is it true, Suspended?"

I simply nodded my head and sat down next to him. He roared with laughter when he got my answer.

"I can't believe you got suspended. You always manage to get away with stuff! But obviously not this time." He was still laughing.

"Whatever" I mumbled not in the mood for his bullshit.

He groaned "What the fucks up with you?"

I learnt my head back. "Nothing is up with me. Nothing at all."

There was a silence in which was only broke by the music playing on the TV. It was annoying me, I wanted it to be completely silent I reached over and turned it off before making my self comfy again on the couch. All the time I could feel Quil's eyes on me.

I just ignored him.

"Come on dude. What's bothering you?"

I looked at him and sighed. I might as well tell him, it might get rid of him then. Well, after he has laughed a bit.

"I miss Bella" I whispered.

I was expecting the laughing to come but it never did. All he did was nod his head.

"She'll be back from the Mall later. You can see her then." he said and I could hear the understanding in his voice. I didn't say anything so he continued " Lets watch a movie or something to keep your mind of her." He walked to the DVD collection and chose a DVD at random.

That's what I like about Quil, he is a complete goof at times but he can be really understanding and easy to talk to if you have a problem.

The movie started and guess what he had chose. Uninvited. The movie that me and Bella watched a few nights ago. I groaned and Quil looked at me funny. I just shrugged and turned back to the movie and so did he.

The movie carried on and I couldn't help but remember the feel of Bella in my arms as we watched this. The way she breathed in my scent when she thought I wasn't watching her and the way her skin felt underneath my lips.

I jumped up, causing Quil to look at me worried "That's it I can't take it anymore!" I simply put on some shoes and ran to my truck, with Quil in tow.

"Where are we going?" Quil asked me.

"To the mall" I answered whilst starting up the ignition. He didn't ask anything else, we just sat in silence.

After an hour we made it to Port Angeles Mall. I jumped out of the truck and ran towards the mall. I could sense Quil following me.

"Paul, how are you going to find her?" Quil shouted from behind me.

In all honesty I don't even know, I'm just going to look around until I find her. The Mall can't be that big. Can it?

--

I was wrong the Mall can be that big. Quil and I was currently stood next to statue trying to catch our breaths. We had spent an hour running around looking for her but she was no where.

"Come on dude. Can't we go home. We can't find her!" Quil whined.

"No" I said simply, looking around me. That's when I saw her.

She was stood behind Leah and a group of guys were stood in front of them talking. I moved closer to listen and so did Quil.

"Listen here, fish face! We really aren't interested in you or any of your crew!" We heard Leah say. Quil couldn't contain his self and instantly burst into giggles. Yes, you heard me right, giggles.

I looked at him questionable. I breathed out " Fish face!" and started to sound like a little girl again.

"In your dreams and I really mean that. Bella doesn't go for boys" We heard Leah speak again.

That's it I am not having some asshole trying to flirt with my Bella. I walked towards the group with Quil trailing behind me. What is it with him following me today?

"Good job I'm not a boy. I'm all man." The dick head said to Bella and Leah.

Leah was just about to say another comeback when I cut it."I really think that you should leave my girlfriend alone. Before Leah castrates you!" I wrapped my arm around Bella and the guys instantly ran away.

Leah burst out laughing and grabbed hold of Quil for support. Quil looked rather scared as if she was about to castrate him.

I was distracted when my Bella looked up at me and kissed me. This is what I've been waiting for all day. The feel of her near me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. I was just about to tell her when Quil interrupted.

"He couldn't be apart from his Belly Boo any longer. So he dragged me here and forced me to try and find you and when we did we witnessed Leah's poor attempted at saving you." Dragged him here? I don't remember forcing him to join me, he just jumped in my truck and came along uninvited.

Leah had now stopped laughing and was now giving him the evil look. But he just has to carry on. "Fish face! Seriously you need to update on your insult book."

Leah just rolled her eyes and I could tell she was stopping her self from hitting him.

She moved her attention away from Quil and grabbed Bella. Leah pulled her out of my arms and mentioned something about shopping but I didn't listen because I felt empty without Bella in my arms.

"What shopping trip? I don't see any bags, have you even brought anything?" Quil laughed again taunting Leah.

That's it, Leah smacked him upside the head and I'm sure I heard Quil squeak out a squeal.

Leah then turned to me and I'm sure I looked like a lost puppy. "You have seen your Belly Boo now, so you can leave!"

She pulled Bella further away from me, but by surprise or Leah's lack of concentration Bella broke free. She ran towards me and in to my arms. She gently pressed her lips to mine. I could tell that she didn't want to leave either.

She pulled out of the kiss but left her lips slightly touching mine, internally I was begging for more. I wanted her.

She softly whispered "I love you"

I looked over her shoulder and saw a very mad Leah. "I love you too. But you best go, Leah looks like she is about to pop a vain." She turned and saw Leah. Bella ran back over to her and pulled Leah along. I watched as she turned a corner and out of sight.

"Can we go and play on some video games now, man?" I heard Quil whine.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_There you go!_**

**_I've updated my other imprint story today as well. :) I'm on a roll!!_**

**_I'm trying to write and post as many chapter as I can because I'm going on holiday (vacation what ever you call it) next Friday for a week with my friends (I can't wait!! *squeals like a little girl*) so I will not be writing then or posting but I will be updating before then._**

**_Again, reviews and ideas are really appreciated._**

**_If any of you readers have any ideas about what should happen at the sleepover, review or PM because I'm really stuck for ideas._**

**_Thank you!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	16. Sleepover and new wolf?

**_I've got a very stupid question to ask and you will probably all laugh at me for asking it but oh well! Hahaha :)_**

**_Right, I went back and looked over my chapters and I've noticed spelling mistakes and it's doing my head in now that I know they are there. So, if I replace a chapter (obviously after changing the mistakes) will it delete the reviews and stuff? I know you are all probably laughing and saying how can she possibly not know that! But I seriously don't because I haven't replaced a chapter._**

**_So, anyway please answer my stupid question!_**

**_On with the story. I really like this chapter by the way and it's quite long. Yay!_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Sixteen - Sleepover!…….. and a new wolf?**

**BPOV**

"Come on Kim. It will be fun!" I pleaded.

"Fun? How can it possible be fun with that toad there? She'll just ruin the whole night" Kim yelled.

"That's not fair! You don't even know her properly. Just give her a change she is really nice. Please" I pouted and put on a pleading face that I knew she wouldn't be able to resist. She looked at me and picked up her apple. She took one bite and swallowed.

"Fine. I'll come, but if she makes one snobby comment about me or directed at me, I will walk out" She sighed in defeat.

"Where are you going?" Jared asked her then placed a small kiss on her check as he placed his tray on the cafeteria table.

"Bella is making me go to a sleepover this weekend" Kim said simply. Jared looked confused as if he didn't see the problem, so Kim continued. "Leah will be there"

Understanding covered his face and then he laugh. "Well, have fun ladies. Your funeral!" He joked.

I rolled my eyes at him and chucked a piece of orange peel at his face. "Leah is not that bad. She was really nice yesterday." I said slightly defensive.

It was Jared's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah but I still won't want to be in the same room as her as I sleep. Seriously she could go psycho on you all when you are all peaceful in your sleep. Next thing you know you wake up with no ears"

"No ears?" I laughed. "Why no ears? As if she is going to cut off any part of our body!"

He shrugged as he chucked "You wont be saying that when you wake up with no ears!"

Kim laughed and kissed him on the check.

I sighed and went back to trying to peel the damn orange. Seeing them all touchy feely makes me miss Paul even more.

He picked me up for school this morning and promised me that he would pick me up later. I couldn't help but count down the hours/minutes. When I told him that me and Leah were having a sleepover I expected him to laugh, just as Jared had done. But he didn't he just smiled and then asked if he could come. I, of coarse, said no. Against my will may I say. I can't think of anything better than sleeping in Paul's arms and waking up with the god laid next to me.

The bell rang for my next lesson. Jared and I said bye to Kim. My bye was nothing like Jared's bye, anyone would have thought that they will never see each other again by the way they were kissing.

--

The week past like a breeze. Every morning Paul picked me up for school and came to pick me up as school finished. This week was the most painful week of my life, not having Paul with me made every minute tragic.

Everyone at school acted the same towards me. In my eyes they are all a bunch of stuck up bitches, yes including all the boys. Every time some gives me dirty look or immediately starts whispering about me when they see me, I just tell my self the same thing over and over again. I have Paul, they don't. I know that sounds smug but its true.

"What time do you want me out of the house Bella?" My dad yelled from the living room as I prepared snacks for tonight's sleepover.

"About seven" I shouted back. It was six. He was going to sleep on Billy's couch tonight, because (and these are his exact words) he doesn't want to have to listen to all the girly stuff. I'm not complaining.

"Okay Bella"

I was looking forward to this sleepover. This will be my first sleepover because of my lack of friends back at my Mums.

I got Sam to ask Emily if she wanted to come and she said that she would love to.

I'm hoping it will go okay, but both Kim and Emily were a bit put off when Leah's name was mentioned. I'm hoping that Leah will show them the real her tonight. I know that she is nervous because she hadn't stopped calling and messaging me about tonight.

Knock, Knock.

"Dad, door!" I shouted through to him just as he shouted at me " Bella, door!"

I laughed as I heard him grumble to himself as he made it to the door.

I carried on sorting out the snacks and sending a text to Paul, yes I can multitask. Leah walked through the kitchen door with a massive bag trailing behind her.

"Please tell me why you need that big bag?" I said to her, looking back down at my phone.

"I'm a girl" I saw her roll her eyes from the corner of my eye.

I placed my phone door on the counter just as Leah took a seat opposite me. "Why are you so early?" I laughed at her, just realising that she is in fact an hour early.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was bored" I laughed again. "So what do you need help with?"

For the next hour me and Leah prepared everything and when Charlie finally left we sorted out the living room so that there was enough space for all four of us to sleep in.

--

"Their here!" I excitedly said to Leah and jumped off the couch to answer the door. Leah went slightly pale which was rather strange as she is so tanned. "Leah are you okay?" I asked her. I placed my hand on her shoulders to comforted her.

She smiled weakly at me. "Yeah, just I little bit nervous."

"If you want you don't have to go through with this. We can just say your ill or something." I asked her, hoping that she was against the idea as I really want her and the girls to get on.

"No, No. Its okay. Answer the door." She shooed me away.

Me and Leah was already in our cute pyjamas. We had both bought them when we went shopping. We was wearing shorts and a tank top. Mine was blue and Leah's were pink. I sent Emily and Kim to go and get changed up stairs and then went back to the living room to see if Leah was okay. She just nodded and flicked though the channels on TV.

Kim and Emily both walked in wearing similar pyjamas as me and Leah. We all laughed at the coincidence. Even Leah.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked them as we all started to dig into the snacks. They all shook their heads to say they didn't know. Except Leah. She spoke for the first time since the girls had gotten here.

"Truth or Dare?" She said confidently as she popped some chocolate into her mouth. I laughed and Emily had a look of terror on her face.

Kim ,on the other hand, instantly started to laugh along with me. "I haven't played truth or dare in such a long time!"

Leah smiled at her and Kim smiled back. We have some progress!"So, who wants to go first?" Leah asked us, looking around.

"I think you should because it was your idea" I said.

"Okay" She looked at us all in turn. When she looked at me she smirked. Oh no. "Bella. Truth or Dare?"

I sighed. "Ermm truth?" It came out more like a question.

She laughed as she said "Is Paul a good kisser?"

"Obviously. But why would you want to know that?" I was puzzled, out of everything that she could have asked, she asks that.

"Because when we in the Mall and you and Paul was slopping all over each other, I swear to god that you let out a moan that was audio for all the Mall to hear. I just wanted to tell the other girls about it!" She giggled. This set Emily and Kate off.

"Thanks Leah for sharing that!" I sighed and I could feel my face heating up. When the girls finished laughing at my expense, I turned to Kim.

"Kim, truth or dare?"

She smirked and yelled at the top pf her voice. "DARE"

I thought for a minute. " I dare you to run in to Paul's house. Jump on Jared, make out with him and then run back out without saying a single word to any of them, even Jared."

She smirked and agreed. All of the guys were spending the night at Paul's, so I know that they will all witness it.

We all ran down the road not bothering to change our clothes. Me, Leah and Emily all stood out of view whilst she ran into the house. We slowly made our way to one of the windows and poked our heads up to see over the ledge.

Kim was saddling Jared on the couch making out with him and all the other guys were starring at the random act in front of their eyes. She jumped off him. Never said one word and left a very speechless Jared sat on the couch.

"BOO"

I screamed and so did, Leah and Emily. We turned to see a very happy Kim. She laughed and stuck her tongue out at us and ran back down the road. We laughed and followed.

When we were all sat down comfortable back in my living room Kim choose Emily.

"Truth" Emily said nervously.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that you have ever done?"

Emily thought for a minute. "When I was fifteen, I went on holiday with my Mum and Dad. They went out for the day, so just lounged around the pool. I laid on my back and untied my bikini so that I wouldn't get strap marks but I was still covered. I just laid there for a while and then I noticed a really hot guy looking at me. I forgot that I had untied it and I sat up." We all gasped. "The boy's eyes went wide and when I looked down at my self, I was no longer covered up at all. I was so embarrassed." Her face went red when she told us but that still didn't stop us from laughing. To get the attention away from herself, she quickly asked Leah.

"Dare, of course." Leah laughed.

Emily seemed to struggle to think of a dare and then came up with the perfect one.

" I dare you to call up Quil and apologies for every mean thing that you have done to him. I want you to name them all and you have got to say that the only reason that you ever said any of that stuff was because you think he's so hot. Oh and say that anytime you beat him up was just a way of feeling him up" Kim laughed at Emily's great idea. Who knew Emily had it in her!

Leah laughed as well as if that was the easiest dare she had ever received. The guys were going to give her grief for this.

She dialled the number into her phone and turned speaker on so that we could hear his reaction.

He picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hello?" He asked. I could hear the guys in the background.

"Hey Quil, this is Leah." She said in an awfully sweet tone of voice. He didn't say anything probably wondering why she was calling him. "I just wanted to call you to say that I'm so sorry for everything that I have ever done to you, babe." I laughed out loud when she said that. She winked at me and carried on. "I really mean it. I'm sorry for all the mean names I called you. I'm sorry that I stuck your head down the toilet and told you to act like a real dog when we was fifteen. I'm sorry that I stole your clothes after gym in freshman year and made you run outside with no clothes on. I'm sorry I told your mum that I saw you sharing spit with Jake behind the drama building at school. I'm sorry that-"

"Okay you can stop now Leah. I've already had the flashbacks!" He yelled into the phone.

"No Quil I won't stop. I want you to know that the only reason I did all of those things is so that you would notice me. Every time I beat you up, I only did it so that I could touch your body, I mean your so hot" Leah was putting on a love sick voice and if I wasn't looking at the look of disgust on her face I would have believed her too!

"Quil - Hello? Hello? He put the phone down on me!" At this point I couldn't contain my self any longer and I burst into hysterics, joined by Kim and Emily. Leah also joined in.

"Leah I cant believe you did it! That was the most funniest thing that I have witnessed in all my life!" Kim managed to squeak out between laughs. Emily didn't even try to speak as she grabbed her sides to stop her stomach from hurting from laughing to much.

I could feel the tears pouring down my face. I was laughing that much.

We just all sat their trying to get over, what Leah just did, for about ten minutes.

"What do you want to do now?" Leah asked us all.

"MOVIE!" We all shouted.

We all got comfortable on the couch and started to watch Marley and Me. We all managed to fit on the one couch. I was at the end and Leah was resting her head on my shoulder. Kim was next to Leah and I noticed that Kim didn't seem to be bothered by that fact. Maybe they will be friends after all. I'll have to talk about that with her another time. Emily was at the other end and was sucked into the movie, that she didn't seem to realise what was happening around her.

Half way through the movie the phone started to ring. We all started to whine about it.

"I'll get it" I said as Leah moved her head off my shoulder and I stood up to made my way to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I yawned into the phone.

"Bella?" A voice said urgently.

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"It's Jake. Listen Bella, can you send Leah over to Paul's straight away."

"Yes sure. What's up?"

"It's Seth. He phased. He wants Leah! You and the others stay there, just send Leah. It's not safe for you. I've got to go Bella. Tell Leah to hurry!"

The phone went dead and I instantly jumped into action.

I ran into the living room. "Leah?" I shouted and pulled her off the couch.

"What's up Bella?"

"Seth! He phased and is asking for you!" Kim and Emily went quiet.

"Jake wants you to go to Paul's straight away. Go!"

"We need to go too" Kim said getting up.

I pushed her back down. "NO! Jake says it's dangerous. Only Leah can go."

I turned to Leah but she had already left.

**--**

**--**

**PPOV**

"We need to get him under control!" Sam yelled, as Seth let out another growl. "Paul, phase your one of the strongest!" I nodded and did what I had to do.

When I changed into my wolf form, I was instantly hit with Seth and Jake's thoughts. Jake was trying to calm him down and was telling him that he was going to call Leah for him.

"Calm down Seth. You need to try and relax" I thought to him as I heard Jake leave us.

"I can't Paul! Why me! What about if I hurt Leah when she gets here!" He thought and let out another bark.

"You wont because she is one of us too, Seth. If you calm down you can phase back. Take deep breaths!" He did as he was told but it didn't seem to help.

I could hear the rest of the pack around us, none of which had phased because the living room was to small. I thought about trying to get him to the woods, but we can't risk been seen.

I sighed. Seth was still taking deep breaths but I could feel the impatience radiating off him.

"What caused this?" He asked me.

"It happens when you get angry. Over the last few weeks you have been slightly changing but when you got angry at Quil tonight for beating you on the Xbox it caused the change to kick into full form."

I waited for his reaction, but he didn't give on. He was quiet and not making much of a fuss anymore. His mind was blank and he just stood still.

"SETH?" I heard Leah's thoughts enter my head.

"Leah, what's happening?" Seth asked.

"Where are you Leah?" I asked.

"I'm in the woods. I thought that it was best that I didn't phase in your house" She replied. At least someone is considerate.

"Hey, I couldn't help that I just changed into a wolf against my will!" Seth yelled into our heads.

"Sam will explain everything to you but first we need you to become human again" Leah joked, probably trying to cheer him up.

"So what I want you to do Seth is relax and think about been human again. Okay, think about yourself human and nothing else and also try and clear yourself of emotion." He seemed more calm now and the only thought coming from his mind was an image of himself. Me and Leah tried not to think so that he wouldn't get distracted.

After about an hour of me and Leah patently waiting he managed it. As soon as he changed into his human form, the boy chucked some clothes his way.

"Thanks Leah." I thought. "He wouldn't listen to anyone else and just keep asking for you" Leah laughed but it wasn't an amused laugh. It was a laugh of understanding. "Some times he just wants his big sister to help him out!" I laughed too. "So is everything under control there or do you want me to pop over?" She asked.

"No it's okay. I think he will be fine now. We just need to fill him in on all the wolf stuff"

"Okay. I'm going back to Bella now then." She then phased back and my thoughts were now only my own.

Time to explain to Seth that he is now a mythical creature. This should be fun.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Thanks to HOLLYZ, -ShesWithTheVampires-, lory and diamonds-gone-black for giving me the idea for them to play truth or dare! Thank you!_**

**_Okay, next chapter I think it's time for some fluff! But I've never written any before so it might not be any good!_**

**_Whose point of view do you all want it in? I don't mind you decide :)_**

**_I've got some bad news too! This might be the last chapter on this story until I come back off my holiday! I know you probably all hate me, but it's only a week and as soon as I get back I will update! I promise. So expect an update on 21st of June if I don't update before!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	17. Another Level

**_This chapter was originally going to be fluff but i thought i might as well extend it and make it into a lemon. It's not very good though as i have never written lemon before! I would really appreciate any constructive criticism on how to improve._**

**_Hope you enjoy……._**

**_---_**

**_---_**

**_---_**

**Chapter Seventeen - Taking our relationship to another level**

**PPOV**

"This place is a mess!" Bella laughed as she walked in and looked at the upturned table and the smashed processions on the floor. "Guess we best get to work straight away" She dropped her bag on the remains of the table and took of her coat. I stood up from the couch and took it from her. I placed it on the coat peg in the hall and walked back over to her.

She was looking around the room at the mess that Seth had left last night. Bella had so kindly offered to help me clean it all up. She was the only one that had, when I mentioned I needed help with it, everyone just ignored me and acted like they didn't even hear me. Everyone that is except my beautiful Bella.

I walked behind her and gently wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped as I did so, but when she realised it was me, she relaxed into my arms. I bent down and rested my head onto her shoulder and slowly kissed her neck. She sighed and moved her head so I could get more access. All to soon she was knocked back to her senses.

"Come on, we need to clean this place up!" She calmly spoke but I could hear the slight trembling in her voice. She patted my arms and I released her, sighing.

I took one look around the room again. "This is going to take us all day"

Bella laughed at my unwillingness as she got straight to work. I joined her and by lunch we had moved all the broken furniture outside. Well, I moved the furniture outside and she picked up the little bits.

At lunch we stopped for something to eat. I couldn't be bothered to cook much so I made us both a salad sandwich, as Bella poured out some drinks.

"We have nearly finished" Bella stated "just a little bit of cleaning to do and you really need to buy some more furniture just in case your mum comes back and assumes that you had some wild party." I laughed, as if my mum would come back anytime soon. Give it 5 more months then maybe she might decide to show her face.

We quietly munched on our sandwiches. I watched as she nibbled on the edge of it. "What do you want to do after we finish?"

She shrugged and said "We could just watch a film or something" I agreed, I mean why would I decline to have her in my arms for the whole afternoon.

After an hour of mindless cleaning we finished and it looked as good as new, except furniture and most of my mums processions that she left here was broken. But to be honest I bet she doesn't even notice.

Both Bella and I collapsed on the coach and popped the TV on. I flipped though the channels as Bella snuggled into my side. After about twenty minutes of trying to decide what to watch, I just left the music channel on.

I dropped the remote on to the floor as I no long have a table. I looked down at the angel in my arms. She had her eyes close and a small smile was spread across her face. I smiled and leaned my head back and thought about how lucky I am to have such an amazing girl by my side.

--

**_(Lemon starts here)_**

I felt something wet and soft against my neck. I opened my eyes, suddenly aware that I must have fallen asleep. I felt the texture against my neck once again. I opened my eyes wider and looked down to see my beautiful Bella planting small kisses along my neck. Her lips felt so good against my skin and I didn't want her to stop. I closed my eyes and lifted my head up slightly and she drew her lips away. I groaned and looked down at her once again. She was watching me with lust in her eyes. She laughed at my expression and then slowly moved her lips towards mine. The kiss was not like any kiss we have shared before. It was more passionate and desperate rather than the loving and gently ones we share.

I kissed her back with just as much force. The kiss seemed to last for only seconds before she pulled away. Her lips however never left my skin. She kissed, sucked and nibbled her way past my jaw and along my neck. I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my lap as I moaned. She licked my earlobe and continued to nibble my skin. I could feel myself harden and I am sure that Bella could to because she moved her self closer to me.

Her lips left my skin and she whispered in my ear softly "I want you". I moaned some more. I had never heard my Bella talking like this. She seems so- so Hot!

I pulled my t-shirt over my head and chucked it on the floor and she instantly started to kiss my bare chest. I moved my hands down her back and grabbed her ass.

I gently lifted her up and carried her upstairs as she continued to kiss me.

I laid her down on the bed and climbed on top her. "Are you sure about this Bella?" I was hoping that she would say yes. I don't think I could resist any longer. She just nodded her head and bit her lip, unable to speak.

I instantly covered her mouth with mine and started to pull up her t-shirt. I left her lips for a fraction of a second to lift her t-shirt over her head and throw it out of the way.

I moved my lips down her neck just as she had done to me. I heard a moan leave her lips as I started to take her bra off. She lifted her back up so that our chest were pressed together tightly as I unlatched her bra. I looked down at her naked chest and she is beyond beautiful. I looked in to her eyes and she started to go red. I placed a gently kiss on her lips and whispered "Your beautiful"

She smiled and slid her hand down my back until she reached my jeans. She started to tug at them. I couldn't deny her so I quickly stood up and pulled my trousers off, as I did that I saw Bella doing the same. I stopped her and slowly pulled them off her my self.

As soon as they were out of the way I jumped back on her. I softly placed kisses on each of her nipples and then slide my tongue down her stomach. I felt her shiver under my touch. Her hands found their way to the top of my boxers. She started to play with the edge and it just made me want to be inside of her more. Did she know what she was doing to me?

I rested my hands on either side of her hips as I looked her in the eye once again. "Are you sure Bella?"

She moaned and said "Yes Paul!"

I nodded and I rested my hands on hers to help pull down my boxers. I kept eye contact with her the whole time.

After I was free from any clothes and had popped on a condom. I took of her panties. She looked down at my lower body and I saw her eyes widen. I smirked to myself, hoping that Bella didn't see me.

I gently laid on top of her and kissed her on the lips passionately and I knew that she wanted this just as much as me. I lowered myself into her and her face screwed up. I knew she was in pain, I hated the fact that I was the one causing it.

"This might hurt, beautiful" I whispered. She nodded and left her eyes closed. I slowly thrust into her. It felt so good for her to be around me. I just loved the feeling. I thrust again and the pain must have left Bella because she opened her eyes.

I thrust into her again and she moved with me, I wanted to get closer to her. I moved faster into her and she moved along with me again.

We moaned together as we moved faster and more fiercely.

I was close to my climax and so was Bella. Her walls were tightening along my length and she started to moan louder.

"Paul!" She screamed as she let it go. Her nails dug into my back and this cause a burning desire to shoot though me and I had to let go. I felt the warmth leave me and join hers. I moaned loudly and thrust a few more times before reaching down and kissing her lips with all the force left in me.

When I pulled away from her I smiled down at her and winked. She giggled and pushed me off her.

**_(End of Lemon)_**

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. We laid there for about ten minutes before she spoke. "Wow" She said it so quietly I don't think I was meant to hear.

"I knew I would be a sex god, along with everything else that I am amazing at!" I bragged.

Bella giggled again and said "No Paul, I'm the sex god!"

We laid there for what seemed like only minutes before I heard the front door open down stairs. I instantly jumped up. "Paul? Bella?" I heard Embry shout.

Panic struck across Bella's face. "Get dressed and then come downstairs" I said as I put on my Jeans. She nodded and I gave her a peck on the lips before I left the room.

I sighed. Why do the guys always have to ruin my life?

I ran down stairs and all the guys and girls were making their self's at home in my living room.

"What the fuck do you want?" I said hoping that my bad mood will make them leave so that I can get back to my Bella.

"Woo chill man. We have some very important business to attend to! Now where's Bella?" Quil asked. All faces turned to me waiting for my answer.

"She -erm…"

"PAUL!" I heard Bella shout from upstairs. I looked at all the people in my living room and turned to look up the stairs. As I did this I heard everyone gasp behind me. I turned back around to face them and asked "What?"

Jake stood up. "Why do you have scratch marks all over your back?" He looked angry, no angry is an understatement, more like murderous. I forgot about that, should have picked up a shirt before I came down stairs. What do I say? They are all looking at me waiting for an answer.

"I ermm walked into a door!" WHAT? I am fucking idiot, that isn't an excuse!

"PAUL?" Bella's voice echoed upstairs. I looked up the stairs and there my girl stood in nothing but one of my shirts. She looked beyond hot and if everyone wasn't here I would have to take her upstairs for another round. The shirt looked so good on her, it was big though and came mid thigh. I would have to let her wear my clothes more often. "My clothes are ripped" She whispered down to me so that the guys wouldn't hear. But they did.

The guys instantly burst out laughing. All that is except Jake, Quil and Embry. Jake looked like he was going to rip my head off. Quil and Embry just looked like someone had hit them in the face, they were gob smacked.

"BELLA'S GOT LAID!" Leah shouted, which made Kim snigger.

"Is it okay if I wear this?" She asked, going red with the laughter from the guys and Leah's comment. I nodded and she walked down stairs to me.

When she made it to the bottom. She gave me a peck on the check and went to take a seat in the living room, avoiding everyones eye contact.

I followed behind here. I could feel Jake burning his eyes into the back of my head. Sam was first to compose himself. "So down to business. Jared and Quil were on watch today and they picked up on a vampire scent on our land. We don t know who it is, It could be the Cullen's but we are unsure. So we have decided that the best thing to do is meet with the Cullen's and ask them about it, Billy is sorting it out now." He finished. I nodded to say that I understood.

"Has their been any disappearances reported?" I asked.

"No, We discussed it with Charlie before we came here. Which you would have known about if you had answered your phone, but now we can see you two were a little busy." he laughed whilst picking up my shirt that was laid on the floor.

This caused more sniggers from the guys and Leah. Emily and Kim were polite enough to stay out of it. I could tell that Jake wasn't going to make this easy though. He was still giving me a look that could kill.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_I know I have posted a day late but I just couldn't get finished in time!_**

**_Reviews are appreciated_**

**_If anyone is reading one of my other stories Without You,(which I haven't updated in a long time) do you think I should make that into an imprint story? A reviewer asked me and at first I was going to make it an Edward and Bella story but I really like the idea of changing it now. So tell me what you people think and if you do want it as an imprint story who should imprint on Bella?_**

**_Obviously I don't want it to be Paul or Quil because of this story and my other one._**

**_Okay I think I'm going on about it a bit to much now! XD_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	18. Red eyes, Red hair

**_Next chapter for you all………_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Eighteen - Red eyes, Red hair.**

**BPOV**

I can't believe I did that yesterday. I practically jumped Paul! But I suppose he didn't mind. Yesterday just made me love Paul even more if that is possible. The way he touched me and the way he felt was beyond a dream. I felt like we was the only ones left on the plant, nobody else existed. Well, until the guys came banging on the door that is.

Today is Monday, the Monday that my Paul is back at school. I'm so happy to have him back with me all day. Nothing is the same without him.

Paul was still taking me to school everyday as Jake had still to fix up my truck.

"So are you happy I'm back at school with you?" Paul asked as he drove. I saw a cocky smile brighten up his face.

I held in the laugh that was begging to escape my lips and answered "No, not really." I even added in a shrugged. I could see out of he corner of my eye that his smile had disappeared and now was replaced with a frown. He looked so cute when he was sad. I added. "I wont be able to concentrate on my work now that I have a god sat next to me in all my classes." His face lit up and he grabbed my hand in his to raise it to his lips and kiss my finger tips. He did all this with out taking his eyes off the road.

"I know I'm just to hot!" He laughed into my hand. I joined in with him.

The day passed quickly because I had Paul with me. Dale never even looked in Paul's direction, probably afraid that Paul was up for round two. Everyone treated me the same as they always do. Girls glared and Boys stared.

I was happy when the day ended and I could spend sometime with my Paul out of school.

On the drive home we discussed what we should do.

"We could go to the beach for a bit and then I could cook you and Dad dinner." I suggested as he pulled up outside my house.

"Yeah I like that idea. After that we could always go back to mine!" He winked at me suggestively, then leaned in closer. "I must say that I love the way you looked in my t-shirt, so sexy" He pressed his lips against mine and I instantly gave his tongue access. I wrapped my arms around him and moved closer, wanting nothing more but to be nearer to him. His hand went up the front of my tank top and cupped my breast. I moaned out in pleasure.

Much to my regret he pulled away. "I think we should stop, otherwise I might not be able to control myself" he whispered against my neck.

"Okay" The word left my lips more like a stutter.

He pulled away from me but I still had my arms link around his neck, so when he moved I moved with him. He laughed and went to unlink my arms but before I did I caught his lips in another passionate kiss.

I pulled away quickly and unlinked my arms. "Okay all done!" I laughed as I jumped out of the truck. He had a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

"Paul, hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped back to reality.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. I just want to drop of my truck" I nodded and pecked him on the lips.

Just like he said, he was back within ten minutes. I was looking forward to having more Paul and Bella time.

We started to walk towards the beach hand in hand but was stopped when Jake started to shout Paul out of his front window. "Paul! I need a word with you" He shouted. Then saw me and added "alone!"

With that he slammed the window shut. Paul sighed.

"Shall I meet you at the beach?" He asked. I nodded sadly, at the thought of Paul not been with me, no matter how long or short of time he was away. We shared one last kiss and then he ran off in to Jake.

I set off to walk to the beach, by myself.

**--**

**PPOV**

I ran into Jake's house knowing full well what he wanted to talk to me about. Bella. I know he wants to look out for her but this is to far fetched.

"Jacob." I said as I sat opposite him the living room. He was yet again glaring at me, obviously trying to intimidate me. I seriously felt like sticking my tongue out at him but I knew that was to childish, so I just stared at him.

"What do you want Jake?" He didn't answer yet again. "Jake, I haven't got fucking time for this. I need to go and meet Bella."

I stood up to leave but he suddenly decided to speak. "I swear Paul if you so much as hurt an hair on Bella's head, I will kill you" The way he spoke made me want to laugh, but the words that was spoken made me angry.

"I will never hurt her" I said calmly trying not to lose my temper. If I lose my temper Bella will be upset.

"Paul, when Bella walked down them stairs yesterday in your t-shirt. I wanted to rip you into pieces. Bella is practically my little sister, I don't want to know what you and her are up to and nether does Quil and Embry. After a talk with Sam, he made me realise that she is your Imprint and you will never hurt her, but I want you to know that I am watching you. If you put one foot out of line I will break your neck."

"I will never hurt her! She is my life and if I hurt her I am just hurting myself Jake. You don't understand what this Imprinting does to you, I know you want to protect her but I am not one of the things that is putting her in danger."

He nodded and sat back down. "If it makes you feel any better I will allow you to kick my ass if I hurt her. Which may I say will never happen" I said to lighten the mood. He laughed and nodded.

"Whatever dude. Get back to your girl"

I was just about to leave. "Are we cool?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded. "Yeah we're cool, but someone has to act as her big brother and give you the 'hurt her and I hurt you' speech"

I chuckled and turned to leave. "Paul, I don't want her getting pregnant either! I think Charlie's to young to be a granddad."

"That wont happen Jake" I knew perfectly well that in the future children will be apart of mine and Bella's life but for the time been I know that Bella and I are happy just been together.

**--**

**BPOV**

I sat at the edge of the beach waiting for Paul to join me. What was so important that Jake couldn't say it in front of me?

It could have been about yesterday, everyone could tell he wasn't happy about what happened but seriously it's my life!

I simply sat there deep in thought for what seemed like ages. I looked at my phone for the time. 4 o'clock. If he doesn't come in ten minutes I'm leaving, I thought angrily. I'm not angry at Paul, I could never be angry at him, I was angry at Jake. Jake was the one that has been immature, well he is if what I think is true.

I decided that I couldn't sit there any longer as the boredom was taking over. So I stood up and walked along the beach thinking about mine and Paul's time together. It felt like I had been with Paul for years but in reality it was only a couple of weeks. I smiled at the thought of us been close like this forever. I now felt like I was loved and that somebody understands me.

I suddenly had a weird feeling that someone was watching me. I looked up and glanced around the beach and was shocked at what I saw. Next to an opening to the woods was a figure. The figure was quite tall, pale and insanely gorgeous. She had long red hair that looked like fire. But that's not what startled me. No, her eyes were blood red! She was starring directly at me with an evil smile plastered on her white face.

I gasped and I felt fear wash over me. She was terrifying. I had never seen one before but I instantly knew what she was after all the guys had told me about there kind.

I looked around to see if anyone else was around but no one was in sight. I sent my gaze back to the spot where the woman stood, but she was no longer there.

I gasped yet again and looked around me fanatically. I started to panic when I felt a pair of strong arms snake around my waist.

I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed with all the power in my lungs. I fought against the arms to set me free but they wouldn't budge. Tears were now rolling down my face as helplessness took over me.

"Bella, what's a matter sweetheart? Don't worry I'm here no one can hurt you? Please speak Bella!"

I turned around and the arms didn't belong to anyone that wanted to hurt me. They belonged to my Paul. My heart beat slowed and I sighed in relief as I buried my head in his chest.

"Bella?" Paul's voice sounded so scared.

I looked into his eyes and whispered "Vampire."

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_I hope you all liked it! _**

**_Not very long, I know but there is much more to come. I've worked it out that this story will have about 27 chapters, so only 9 chapters left. That's if it all goes to plan. _**

_**I have decide for those that are wondering, that the person to imprint in** Without you** will be (drum roll please:)) Jared!!! Most people said him so there you have it! I'm actually looking forward to having him as a lead character because as people have pointed out there are not many BellaXJared stories.** _

**_Thanks to everyone that told me there opinion and sorry if thats not who you wanted._**

**_Reviews are welcomed ;)_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	19. I shouldn't doubt you

**_This chapter is really just to join the events up so that you understand what is happening. Nothing much happens but there is some of Jacob's POV and I know some off you wanted that. I do think that this chapter is very cute._**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Nineteen - I shouldn't doubt you**

**BPOV**

"BELLA!" I heard a voice shout as Paul held me close to him. I didn't look up to see who it was, I just kept my head buried in his chest. I can't believe I just saw a vampire. The way she looked at me made me want to run and hide. She looked like she wanted to eat me and she would have probably done just that if Paul hadn't have showed up. My heart was still pounding in my chest with relief and fear.

"What's happened Paul?" The voice was closer now and was accompanied by others. I instantly recognised it, Jake.

Paul ignored him. "Are you sure that is what you saw?" He asked me urgently. I nodded, sill keeping my head buried. I felt him shake around me and he seemed to be losing control because he pushed me away. I just stood there motionless as he spoke to Jake, Seth and Embry, who must have all heard my scream. I didn't pay attention to them as they spoke. I just kept my eyes on the wooded area were I had seen her. There was no evidence of her been there, no evidence at all.

"Bella?" Paul stood in front of me and I could still see him shaking. He was doing really well not to burst.

"I need you to go with Seth okay? I won't be long. I just need to check this out." I looked up at him panic-struck.

"Noooo! You can't, you could get hurt. No, Paul I can't lose you! I love you please stay here!" I grabbed his arms to hold him in place, knowing that he is way stronger than me. "Paul, please" I was in full sob mode now.

"Bella I will be fine. I will be back before you know it." He whispered to me holding me close to him. He kissed my forehead then held my shoulders at arms length. "Go with Seth. I love you" He let go and started to catch up with Jake and Embry who were walking towards the woods in human form.

"PAUL NO! PLEASE, STAY WITH ME!" I tried to run after him but Seth grabbed me around the waist. Paul turned around and gave me an apologetic look before disappearing into the darkness. "NOOO!"

The tears gushed down my face and I kept my eyes on place in which he had gone hoping that he would come back, but he didn't.

**--**

I never realised just how dangerous it was for Paul and the other guys to be out there, until this day. The vampire looked so evil and, to be honest, she looked like a bitch. The thought of Paul or any of the guys been out there while she is in this area is frightening. I know the guys are strong and can take care of themselves but all it takes is one wrong move and that's it, Dead.

I shook my head trying to stop my thoughts from wondering in that direction. I need to think positive. Paul is strong and can look after himself. Any minute now he will walk through the door and not have a scratch on him.

I thought that for hours, when I say hours I mean hours. Seth and I had gone straight to mine. Seth called Sam, Quil and Jared so that they could go out to the woods also.

Seth tried to calm me down but it just made me worse, so he called my Dad, who came home early to comfort me.

That was nine hours ago. It was currently two in the morning. Seth was sat in the chair snoring his head off. If I wasn't so scared at this minute I would have found that extremely comical. Dad was sat next to me, also snoring. How could they sleep when the guys are out there and for all we know they could be hurt or worse.

Billy was still at home waiting to see if the guys went back there. He didn't seem worried though, not in the slightest. I looked once again out of the window. No movement at all. I sighed.

Where are they? I need my Paul with me. What about if he is injured and nobody is there to help him.

I shuddered at the thought. I felt my eyes lid begging for sleep, but I didn't want to close my eyes. Just in case.

I leant my head back against the couch and Dad let out a massive snore.

I looked at the time again. 2:34am.

I should be getting up for school in about 4 hours.

BANG!

I jumped out of my seat and on to my Dad. Who was now sat up, wide awake. Seth was stood at the door and looked like he was about to shit himself.

"AGRHH!!" Seth screamed and jumped on top of me. Poor Dad was under us both. I screamed with the sudden movement on top of me as it was still dark.

"Seth get off me now. Your meant to be protecting me not jumping on me when something happens!" he gave me a sheepishly grin but didn't get off me.

"Someone was opening the front door" he whispered back to me.

"Hello?" Jake's voice rang out around the house.

I sighed in relief and Dad practically screamed underneath me. "Both of you get off me now!" I gladly jumped off him and ran into the hallway to see five figures stood at the door.

Without a second glance at the others, I ran and jumped into Paul's arms. The tears started to fall yet again.

I breathed in his woodsy smell and felt his body press against mine.

I heard my Dad speak behind me as I clung on to Paul. "I think she could do with some sleep Paul. She refused to even blink until you got here." I felt my legs been taken from underneath me by a pair of strong arms.

After about a minute my legs landed on the floor again. I pulled away from Paul's chest and looked around. He had carried my up to my room.

I let my gaze look up in to the face of my Paul. He was watching me. Tears were falling down both of our faces.

It puzzled me, why was he crying?

I brought my hand up to his face and brush them away. I left my hand on his check, happy to be able to have him with me once again. In a way I was checking to see if he was really here and not such a figment of my imagination.

"Bella, I love you" He whispered in a low husky voice. "I'm sorry I left you. I promised Jake that I wouldn't hurt you and I never thought that I would. But I have hurt you. My heart broke when I saw the look on your face when I walked into the wood. Bella, I'm so fucking mad at my self." His voice started to rise as the tears streamed down his face thicker. I never thought I would see the day that Paul cried. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! I can't live without you, Bella" He looked at me pleading.

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips gently. I could taste the tears that had fallen on to his lips. I pulled my lips from his and kissed the tears off his face.

"You were forgive the minute you left. I could never be mad at you Paul. You are the only thing that matters to me, the thought of the vampire hurting you was just to much for me."

He smiled at me and I could see the tear he once shredded was no more.

"Come on, you need sleep." He whispered and carried me to my bed.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course" He whispered and climbed into bed with me. I cuddled into his warm chest and a smiled formed on my face. I had my Paul back with me.

**--**

**_JPOV (because I know you all want to know what is going on in his head)_**

Hours. We had spent hours trailing this god damn vampire. I couldn't help the feeling that we was just been messed about. At times we were right on her, but then she would take a sudden turn and we would lose her yet again. We were all trying our hardest to close in on the leach, but no one was trying harder than Paul. He was putting all he had into tracking her down, but I hate to admit this but the leach was just to good for us.

After I talked with Paul I was still unsure about whether he could be trusted, I mean he is the Paul that would have started a fight with a human just for a laugh or phased in day light just for the thrill. I still had my doubts.

But them doubts soon disappeared when I looked into his head. All I could hear was thoughts about Bella. They weren't sexual thoughts no, they were thoughts about keeping her safe and loving her. I also sensed the guilt that he was feeling. I mean who wouldn't feel guilty after leaving his girlfriend crying hysterically to chase a vampire. Bella was torn up when he walked into the woods and we could all hear her screams for him to come back even when we was half way through the woods. To say the Paul was heartbroken to hear this would be an understatement.

After about nine hours of chasing and forming plans to catch her the leach, Sam told us we should stop. The emotions that were playing on Paul's face were hard to read. There was anger, determination and exhaustion.

At first Paul refused to leave he was desperate to kill this leach. Sam however managed to calm him and told him that Bella needs him. This changed his mind straight away. At the mention of Bella is eyes lit up with love. How could I think that this boy wasn't going to take care of Bella?

We made it to Bella house to tell Charlie and Seth about the news. We didn't know if they were asleep so we decided to be quiet. Obviously this was impossible for Quil because he knocked a plant pot over. We all shot him daggers and heard movement in the house. It sounded like scrambling.

"Well we already made noise we might as well just walk in now?" Sam said. We all piled into the hallway and heard a scream up ahead. Seth. Then we heard another scream and someone yell "Seth get off me now. Your meant to be protecting me not jumping on me when something happens!" Ha-ha you tell him Bella.

We heard Seth reply to her. "Someone was opening the front door" What a dumbass. I looked at the guys and they all wanted to laugh, except Paul he looked pained and like he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him. I decided it was time to make ourselves known to the scared werewolf in the living room.

"Hello?" I shouted.

"Both of you get off me now!" We heard Charlie shout. This caused us to let out a chuckle. At the end of the hallway was a figure. Bella. She ran up to Paul and jumped into his arms. I swear I saw some tears escape her eyes.

Charlie joined us in the hallway and mentioned to Paul that Bella has not been asleep yet as she wouldn't sleep until he got here. I watched as Paul picked her up into his arm and she kept her head tucked away in his chest. I saw the look of love and adoration that he was giving to her. Then it hit me. Paul was perfect for Bella and I shouldn't think other wise. I guess I just let the protective side of me over see that.

I sighed and followed the guys into the room to discuss what had happened with the leach. I could faintly hear Paul and Bella talking. I just smiled.

The living room was crammed with all the pack. I took a seat next to Charlie. Sam waited until Dad came over to explain to them that we hadn't caught her.

Both Charlie and Dad were deep in thought when Sam had finished. We all stayed silent as they thought.

"The Cullen's will meet us tomorrow- today sorry, to discuss this. We will have to take Bella with us to see if she can identify any of them. If it was one of the Cullen on our land we will have a war on our hands."

"What about if it wasn't a Cullen?" I asked.

"I don't know" Dad sounded defeated.

We all remained quiet for what seemed like a life time. Sam decided to break it. "What time are we meeting the Cullen's?"

Charlie answered, "At about 9:00pm"

Sam suddenly smiled, this baffled us all. Why would Sam smile at a meeting with a group of leaches. "Emily wants to have you all over for dinner tonight, we sort of have something to tell you. So why don't we all leave from there?"

We all nodded and got up to leave. Dad stopped us though. "We need to be prepared boys. This could turn out to be some war. It may not end how we want it to." We all nodded. We all knew the risks and we were all ready to take them risks to save the ones we love.

Especially Paul.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Not much happened I know, but I thought this chapter was needed in the story. The main action will start in the next chapter, which I am starting now!_**

**_I should update either tomorrow or Monday! _**

**_Review please! :) _**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	20. New Alpha

**_Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like ages!_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Twenty - New Alpha**

**BPOV**

Sleep was taking over me yet again. My eye lids went heavy and I felt darkness take over me-

"Bella! Come on sweetheart you need to stay awake." Paul's calming voice whispered into my ear. I instantly lifted my head up off the table in my last lesson of the day, Art. I was starting to wish that I had slept for more than three hours last night. All day I had been falling asleep in my lessons and Paul had to keep nudging me. In English Jared had to keep chucking paper at me to keep my eyes open and to keep me awake. I tried to persuade my Dad to let me have the day off school but he pointed out that it would be to suspicious if he let me and the guys off school, so we were all here facing the long day but none of the guys seemed to be anywhere close to falling asleep.

The bell rang to signal that it was time to go home. I nearly jumped for joy, I would have if I wasn't so damn tried.

"Are you ready to go home Bella?" Paul asked me. I nodded and we walked to his truck.

The ride home was quiet because neither of us had the strength to speak. When we pulled up outside my house, I gave Paul a quick loving kiss and he remaindered me we need to go to Sam's for dinner tonight.

As soon as I got in the house, I ran to my room and collapsed on my bed and darkness instantly covered me.

--

"Bella" I woke up to Charlie shaking me. "Bella we need to be at Sam's in half an hour." He left me as I got changed and re-did my hair.

In no time at all me and Dad were walking into Sam's house. It was really clean and tidy, just how I imagined it. Emily likes everything to have a place and for everything to be in it's place.

As soon as I entered the living room, Paul saw me. He stood up and pulled me into him for a passionate kiss. The kiss was sweet and I knew he was trying to tell me that he missed me. I pulled my lips away from his and said " I missed you too" He smiled and caught my lips in his yet again. We shared another moment together until we heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away to see my Dad with his arms crossed across his chest and one of his feet tapping on the floor. I did think he was mad at me until I saw the smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. I rolled my eyes and Paul laughed.

Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table. Been the gentleman that he is, he pulled a chair out for me and pushed it under me as I sat. He then took a seat next to me. On my other side was Jake. He smiled and winked at me, then went back to a conversation he was having with Quil. I forgot about the talk between Paul and Jake. I wonder if everything went okay? I made a mental note to ask Paul about it later.

The dinner started when everyone had arrived. Emily had made a simply chicken dish and I don't blame her with how much she had to make. The guys eat like animals. I smiled to myself at that thought. Overall, Emily's food was completely amazing she was really an remarkable cook.

Everyone was chatting happily but I couldn't concentrate because Paul's hand was trailing up and down my leg. His hand felt so warm and comforting. As Paul's hand travelled further up my thigh, my breathing sped up. I don't know whether Paul seemed to realise what reaction I was having to him because he was having a conversation with Jared. His hand trailed to the inside of my thigh and he gently pressed his finger against my centre. I instantly felt myself go wet and I had to take a drink of water to stop myself from moaning.

For the rest of the dinner he left his hand there, not moving. Every so often it would press his finger harder against me which caused me to try and suppress the moan in my throat. When we had finished dinner Sam stood up at the table. Paul moved his hand away from my thigh and grabbed my hand in his. He rested our intertwined hands on the table and smirked at me.

"Okay, Emily and I have something very important to tell you all." He took a deep breath and continued. "We are getting married!"

Everyone went quiet around the table. Obviously Quil had to break the silence. "Well about fucking time!"

Everyone laughed and we spent the next ten minutes giving our congratulations. When everyone was seated yet again, Sam looked like he wanted to say something else. We all waited.

"I don't know how to say this." he put his head in his hands and Emily rubbed his back. She seemed to feel guiltily. Sam looked back at the people around the table. His gazes rested on Billy. "I will no longer phasing so that I can grow old with Emily. I no longer want to be the Alpha. I still want to be in the pack, I still want you all as my brothers and sisters but I just don't want to phase. I will stick by the pack whilst we are having these bad time though."

This time the silence about the table was uncomfortable and no one went to break it. The pack were all looking at Sam as if he was mad.

Paul had told me that whilst a person phasing they will not age. Sam giving up phasing for Emily is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. The silence was deafening.

"Are you sure about this Sam?" Dad asked slightly tense. Sam just nodded.

"Okay, it is your job to decide who will be the next Alpha. Who are you passing it down to?" Billy asked and I could tell he was nervous.

With out any hesitation he answered "Jacob". Everyone started to mumble about 'how that was obvious' and Jake just looked in shock.

We ate the desert, which was ice-cream, whilst all celebrating Sam and Emily's engagement. No one seemed to be thinking about the rest of the night ahead of us and what danger we might all be put into.

When it got closer to nine we all exited Sam and Emily home. Me, Dad and Billy were the only humans that were attending the meeting so we waved goodbye to Emily and Kim. (Who was having a fit about how she wanted to come, Jared was not giving in.)

We all walked in human form to the treaty line. No vampires were insight at the minute, so the boys left us humans to go phase behind a tree. They were gone for a total of 2 seconds. The sights of them walking through the trees together in wolf form was something that I thought I would never see in my life. Paul instantly come to stand next to me and I ran a finger though his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes. I bent down as placed a gently kiss between his eyes. He howled which caused the guys to let out a wolf laugh.

We only had to wait a few minutes before the Cullen's arrived. I instantly recognised the leader of the pack as my doctor. I shuddered at the thought of a vampire been near me whilst I was bleeding. Paul had stood in front of me in a protective manner. I couldn't help but smile, what have I done to ever deserve someone like Paul.

"What is this meeting about?" I heard a sweet musically female voice ask. She may have had an amazing voice but the way she spoke was spiteful. I couldn't put a face to the vampire as Paul was blocking my view. "Why is there a human here?" The same woman asked with a hint of disgust.

"Rosalie!" A stern manly voice spoke which was followed by a huff from the woman named Rosalie.

Billy's voice now filled the air. "We have had a vampire on our land. We want to be sure that the treaty has not been broken. The 'human' as you say, is here because she is the only one that has had a clear view of the lea- vampire" Billy tried to sound polite but I could tell that wasn't working out for him. "If the treaty has been broken we will fight" His voice sounded dangerous and for a second I was scared of Billy.

"We can assure you that none of us have set foot on your land." The doctors voice echo across the clearing. He seemed angry.

"HE IS NOT LYING, DOG!" An angry voice, that I had not yet heard, yelled.

Paul started to growl. But I was to confused because no body had said anything. "You stupid dogs don't know what you are talking about! Let this human speak and if she saw this vampire then she will confirm that we are not who you are looking for!" The way these vampire talked about me as a human put me about a bit.

Sam nodded his head at Paul and the wolf moved himself from in front of me but still kept himself next to me eyeing the vampires.

I looked at the vampires in front of me. They we all beyond gorgeous, I almost felt jealous until I remembered that they drink blood.

They were seven altogether. The doctor was stood at the front with a beautiful woman with a caramel coloured hair. She reminded me of a mother, gentle. To the right of them was a muscled man that was about 6'5 tall. He looked like the incredible hulk just not ugly and green. Next to him was a blonde woman that resembled a model. She wore a scrawl on her face, I don't know for sure but I bet she is Rosalie. There was a small woman, who wore a warm smile. She looked like a pixie and I could see her been rather friendly. Next to her was a blonde man that looked like he was a huge amount of pain. He was handsome but not as handsome as the last man stood on the vampire side of the clearing. He had a bronze coloured hair that was messy but still looked great. He held my gaze as I looked at him, he seemed angry and I knew straight away that this was the man that raised his voice.

When I had done my full analyses of each of them, I realised that they all had a sweet golden coloured eyes. They were not an evil red like the vampire I saw on the beach.

"Bella?" Billy whispered behind me. I turned to him.

"None of them is the vampire I saw. She had red hair and red eyes. None of these were there"

"Are you sure?" He asked slightly shocked.

"Yes. I believe the Cullen's. They don't have anything to do with her" The Cullen's were all looking at me curious. The doctor decided to speak.

"How can you be so trusting?" Carlisle asked, I noticed that everyone was looking at me. The wolfs, the humans and the vampires.

I shrugged and said "I don't know. I mean I am just a human" I spat at him. I didn't mean for it to sound so mean but that's just the way it made me feel to be talked about like that. The doctor and some of the other vampires looked at me apologetic. Carlisle was going to speak yet again but I just cut him off.

"Can we leave now!" I turned to the wolf Paul. He nodded and lead me back into the woods. The other's didn't follow.

The fact that the vampire I saw was not the Cullen's scared me even more now because we don't know who it is. But I knew that the vampire with red eyes did mean us harm and I knew that she would not leave until she succeeded.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Hello People! _**

**_I've just been to see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince! It was amazing, obviously not as good as the book! _**

**_SPOILER ALERT: I actually cried when Dumbledore died even though I knew it was going to happen! Ha-ha _**

**_Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! _**

**_Next chapter will be in one of the wolves point of view of want happens after Bella leaves the clearing with Paul. Whose point of view do you want it in? I'm thinking Jake!_**

**_Review because it makes me happy :)_**

**_Bex _**

**_xxx_**


	21. Apology and Happy Time

**_This chapter is Jake point of view of what happened after Bella and Paul left the woods AND there is Bella's point of view of what happened when she left the woods. Lemon in this Chapter! _**

**_Enjoy……_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Twenty-one - Apology and happy time.**

**JPOV (Jacob)**

We watched as Paul and Bella leave the woods.

_Sort this mess out_ Paul's thoughts entered our heads. He hated the way they spoke to Bella, like she was nothing. I knew that it took everything in his power not to pass the line and tear apart them leaches. We all felt the same.

When the couple had left I turned to Sam, he nodded, giving me permission to take control. God, I seriously cant believe Sam chose me to be Alpha. I was expecting him to say Paul or Jared because they have been with him the longest. I knew that I had to prove to Sam that he made the right chose, I would make him proud. I ran to the woods to un-phase and put on my jeans. When I reached the clearing yet again, I spoke up.

"There was no need to talk to Bella like that. She was only trying to help" I stated calmly.

Carlisle stepped forward. "I would like to apologies for my families behaviour, like you said she was only helping. We just didn't expect to be accused for doing something that we have not done. We are now all aware that there is a vampire around here that is not meant to be."

"Have you had any problems on your land?" I asked speaking directly to Carlisle not paying attention to the others.

"No, nothing. We will be on the look out though, but we do not have anything to do with these vampires on your land."

"We had to be sure. That is why we brought Bella. She is the only one that has seen the vampire, we had to be sure it wasn't you before we acted" I calmly spoke again.

"We understand. Please tell Bella that we are sorry for our behaviour. I for one did mean to speak to her like that." Edward spoke suddenly. He had a curious look on his face. He is one of he leaches that I despise the most, the reason is beyond me, I just don't like him. "Tell me, is Bella a werewolf too?"

"No she is not and I don't see why that has got anything to do with you!" I spoke silently defensive. Why does he want to know about Bella?

"I cant read her mind" he said calmly but I could see the frustration on his face. His family gasped at what he said. "How do you know her?" He asked.

Charlie decided to speak this time. "She is my daughter" His voice held protectiveness. It was the most terrifying voice that I had heard Charlie speak in. If the leach had any brains he would stop talking about her. But of course he didn't have brains.

"Who was that wolf next to her? Her boyfriend?" He sounded disgusted at the thought of a human and a werewolf. The blonde leach, I believe her name is Rosalie started to laugh.

"A dog and a human. That is appalling. I bet he has dog breath!" Her voice sounded like cat screeching. This woman made me feel sick.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Blondie, I'm actually surprised you can link together a sentence with out the word 'like'. Now close your mouth before I rearrange that sick face of yours!" I lost of temper as she spoke about Bella and Paul like that. I felt myself trembling but I managed to control it.

"You can no right speaking to my wife like that!" The big one, Emmett growled at me.

I ignored him an turned back to Edward. "Bella is Paul's soul mate if you must know! He imprinted one her!" I snarled in his direction.

Carlisle gasped. "I thought imprinting was just a myth!"

"Yeah well, I wish vampires were just a myth" I mumbled to myself knowing that they could all hear me. Quil let out a wolf laugh, which made me crack a smile.

"I can't read this Paul's mind either" Edward continued. "I used to though" He was mainly talking to himself now. The fact that he couldn't read their mind did interest me, I can not lie but I just ignored him as I turned back to Carlisle.

"Will you keep us informed about anything happens on your side of the treaty?" I asked. Carlisle still had a look of shock at the fact imprinting does really happen.

"Yes, we will stay in contact. If anything happens on your side we will help." The rest of the vampires turned to leave, but not before they gave us a disgusted look which we gladly returned.

"Please give our apologies to Bella!" Carlisle then followed his family of leaches in to the wood.

When I knew they were out of sight, I turned to my pack and laughed. "Well wasn't that just a lovely chat!" They all laughed with me.

--

**BPOV**

Paul ran to the edge of the woods with me on his back. I was still angry at the way them leaches treated me. I mean who do they think they are making out that been human is a bad thing. Their the ones that drink blood!

Before we came out of the woods, Paul phased and put on his jeans. He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to my house. I could see the anger on his expression.

We didn't speak until we got to mine. When I closed the door behind me, Paul gently pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips against mine. His hands made there way down to my waist and I rested my hands on his chest. When he pulled away he spoke.

"I shouldn't have let you come with us tonight. I should have known that them vile creatures would act like that. I'm sorry beautiful."

I answered him with another kiss. I went to deepen the kiss but he just pulled away and walked into the living room. I stood there fore a minute, just thinking. Was he mad at me?

I followed after him and found him sat on the couch with his head in his hands. I kneeled down in front of him placing my hands on his knees.

"Paul?" I whispered, He didn't answer. I felt the tears whelm up in my eyes. "Are you mad at me?" My voice broke at the end as the tears started to fall.

His head lifted up out of his hands and he looked at me with a sad look. "No sweetheart. I could never be mad at you! I love you so much, I'm mad at myself." His hands rested on my checks and his thumbs wiped away the tears. "You could have gotten hurt out there. Bella, I would not be able to live with out you." His lips met mine again, but this time I was the one to pull away. How can he blame himself for something that didn't happen? I was willing to go with them, I knew the risked.

"Paul, you have done nothing wrong and as for me getting hurt out there, if you haven't noticed my boyfriend is a werewolf and so are my best friends. I don't think the vampire would have even got to me to hurt me. Please don't blame yourself, I was willing to go. What the vampires said to me didn't affect me at all. Fair enough, I got a bit angry but I don't care, they can say what they want. I roll with werewolves not vampires!"

**(LEMON STARTS)**

Paul chuckled and seemed to cheer up a bit. I reached up and moved my lips against his. Neither of us pulled away this time. I deepened the kiss and he allowed me to explore his mouth with my tongue. He tasted so good, but I wanted more. He knew this too because he effortlessly picked me up and sat me on his lap. My legs were on either side of him and my hands were pulling his hair, causing him to moan and groan.

We eventually had to pull away to breath but I kept my lips connected to him not wanting to lose contact. He allowed me to kiss and lick his neck and jaw. A moan escaped him as I bit down gently on his neck. I kissed my way to his ear and whispered "I need to get you back for teasing me at dinner." Then I bit down on his ear. He moaned again this time his hands squeeze my waist.

I moved my hands from his hair and reached down to his jeans and slowly undid his button and zipper. His eyes went wide and a cheeky smile tugged at his lips. I suddenly felt more confident knowing that this is what he wants. Only Paul could make me feel this way.

I slide down onto the floor and took his jeans with me. He lifted up his hips so that they came down easily. I decided that I was going to tease him so more. So I slowly started to fold them up.

"Bella!" He moaned. Frustration was clear in his voice.

"Now, now Paul. I don't want to make a mess on the living room do I!" I spoke calmly to him. He didn't reply, so I put down the jeans and moved my hands to the waistband of his boxers. His erection was clear to see. When he felt my fingers on him, he instantly lifted up his hips again, silently telling me to take them off.

Which I did, but very slowly. He moaned when I gently creased my hand over his erection. I had to stop myself from laughing.

When his boxers were out of the way I looked up at his face. His head was tipped back and his eyes closed with pleasure. I shook my head, I haven't even done anything yet.

I decided to not make him wait any longer. I placed small kissers on his thighs. Getting closer and closer to his erection. When I finally made it to the top of his thigh he moaned loudly.

I stopped and lifted up my head.

His eye shot open and looked down at me. "Bella please" I smiled at him.

Before he could even think what was happening I had took him into my mouth.

He moaned loudly and I heard him throw his head back again.

I twirled my tongue around the tip and gradually took him in. I felt it hit the back of my throat, which of course caused a groan from Paul.

I slowly started to pull in and out licking and sucking as I went. I felt him tense up as a rubbed my hands on his thighs. I knew that he was close to his release.

I started to move faster and I felt Paul's hand gently pushing my head to take more of him in.

"God… please Bella" he moaned. I looked up at him to see him watching me. I roughly grazed my teeth up his shaft.

"Bella!" With that he released into my mouth and I gladly swallowed it. I finished licking him with my tongue, then pulled away and placing a small kiss on the tip.

I stood up and sat next to Paul. His head was back with his eyes closed. I giggled at the cheesy smile still on his face.

**(LEOMN FINISHED)**

He opened his eye when he realised I was sat next to him. "God Bella, That was amazing." I giggled again and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I think you should get dressed before the guys get back."

--

Myself and Paul were both cuddling on the couch watching TV when the guys got back. Jacob explained what the Cullen's had said and I was shocked to hear that the Cullen's had apologised.

"There's more" Jacob said. I nodded for him to continue. "The leach Edward can read minds but he can not read yours Bella"

Well at least I had some privacy. "He used to be able to read Paul's, but he no longer can" He finished. Paul laughed at this. "I bet that fucking leach was right pissed off."

I had to join in laughing too. Why cant he hear us though? If he can read everyone else's mind, why not mine and now Paul's? Is there something wrong with me?

--

--

--

**_Hope you liked it! _**

**_I think that Lemon is why better than my first one so I might go back rewrite that one. If I have time I will._**

**_I've got the next chapter nearly written up already, because I wasn't going to add this in at first but I decided to at last minute, so the next chapter is already written. That's why it took me so long to update this story! _**

**_If I get past 400 reviews I will post tomorrow! _**

**_I have written a Paul and Bella one-shot. Check it out, its called Unexpected!_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	22. Mr Imprint Guy

**_Thank you everyone! I cant believe that I got over 400 reviews! I'm shocked, I never thought that any of my stories would even make it past 100! Thanks so much to the people that have taken the time to review and I hope you like the rest of the story! Here's the chapter I promised yesterday!_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Twenty-one - Mr Imprint Guy**

**BPOV**

Its been a month since the meeting with the Cullen's. Not much has happened, no vampires at least. Paul and I have become closer if that is even possible. I spent most of my time with Paul, I practically live at his house now! Seriously, I have my own clothes and everything in his wardrobe , not like I wear my clothes anyway. I prefer to lounge around in his. I'm dreading the day when his mum decides to come back and catches me and Paul doing something that I doubt she wants to see.

Sam had been researching imprinting to find out about why Edward cant read my mind and now Paul's. He say it has got to have something to do with the imprinting but so far he hasn't come up with anything.

Jacob had finally gotten over the big brother stage and was not threatening to kill Paul at every chance he got. Quil and Embry were been there normal goofy selves and as for the rest of the pack, I see them as my family.

Leah was by best friend out of everyone in the pack I am closest to her, well except Paul of coarse. She had been a lot more friendly around the pack now and her and Seth have become really close. Just how brothers and sisters are meant to be.

"I have got to have these shoes!" Leah yelled. We are currently shopping the mall again. According to Leah we need more 'girl time'.

"Leah there is no need to shout I'm stood right next to you!" I laughed at her as she stared mindlessly at the shoes. They were heels, devil red with a small strap across the top.

"There alright" I shrugged. I don't see the big deal about a pair of heels.

"They are not just alright Bella they are the most gorgeous pair of shoes that I have ever seen!" She yelled again. I rolled my eyes at her. She was way over-exaggerating. I picked up the shoe and Leah's eyes followed it. I picked up the tag and nearly chocked on my own spit.

"Leah, these are $500!" I shrieked.

She didn't look touched by this piece of information at all. "So, they are worth it!" Is she kidding me?!

I placed the shoe back on the stand and grabbed hold of Leah's hand. I pulled her out of the shop. "I refuse to let you pay $500 for a pair of shoes!" I yelled at her.

She groaned in response "Yes mother!" I turned to looked at her and she wore a scowl on her face. I burst out laughing. Her face softened and in no time at all we were both laughing hysterically.

"Can we go get some food?" I asked as my stomach rumbled. She laughed and hooked her arm with mine. We walked through the mall and I couldn't help but have a strange feeling that we were been watched.

I turned around and noticed a boy at about 18 years old walking behind us. He didn't look suspicious so I just turned back around but kept my eye out. Leah didn't seem to notice though, so I tried to not let it bother me. We made it to McDonalds and stood in the queue.

"I don't know what to get what are you getting?" She asked me looking at the menu board.

"I might get-" I was cut off my some one budging into Leah. It wasn't just anyone it was the boy that was following us.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going. Are you okay?" He stared at Leah. I could tell that he was really nervous.

I turned to look at Leah expecting her to have a go at him for invading her space but no she was staring right back him with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm fine. I doesn't matter. I'm actually glad you bumped into me" SHE WAS FLIRTING WITH HIM!

The boy looked as if he had just won the lottery. "I'm Tom. what's you name?" He asked and held out his hand. She grabbed it immediately and held on to it.

"Leah" She said slightly breathless. They didn't say anything after that they just stood there staring in to each others eyes whilst holding on to each others hands.

I coughed to get their attention. That didn't work. So I hit Leah on the arm, she snapped out of it straight away. She looked down at her hand and then back at Tom. She blushed and pulled her hand away. LEAH BLUSHED. Wait until I tell Paul!

I decided that I should introduce myself because it was getting a bit awkward. "I'm Bella" I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you both" his eyes never left Leah.

"Ermm can I give you my number ermm maybe we could go on a date or something" It was Toms turn to blush as he stuttered that sentence out.

"Yes!" Leah said eagerly. "I would love to"

They swapped numbers and then Tom said that he had to leave to meet his friends. When Tom had left Leah practically screamed.

"I just imprinted Bella" She sighed happier, clinging on to her phone which now had his number in.

A grin spread across my face. "Leah, I'm so happy for you!" I pulled her into a hug and she giggled. I never thought I'd see the day that Leah Clearwater was this happy!

"We need to go tell the guys!" She said, pulling me away from McDonalds.

"But Leah, what about food?!"

**--**

**LPOV**

"Leah has news everyone!" Bella yelled and everyone went quiet looking at her wide eyed. I laughed. "Thanks" Bella jumped on to Paul's lap and gave him a gentle kiss. Everyone looked at me waiting for me to speck. Well everyone that is except Paul who was starring at Bella lovingly! Awww I used to find that weird but now I couldn't help but smile. That will be me soon. I felt the excitement boil up inside of but I also felt the dread overwhelm me. What would the guys say?

I looked around at everyone sat in Sam's living room. Here goes nothing.

"Right guys. Like you all know me and Bella went to the mall today" I paused. "I saw the most amazing pair of shoes but Bella wouldn't let me buy-"

Bella cut me off, "Leah this has no relevance at all. But just so you guys know this pair of shoes was $500!" The guys all whistled.

"You was going to pay $500 on a pair of shoes! Girl, your mad" Quil laughed at me. I moved towards him and smacked him across the head.

"My fist will go in your face if you say another word!" I growled at him. Everyone paused and starred at Quil, probably waiting for him to speak. He shut is mouth and leant back in the couch with a smirk on his face.

"Leah tell the guys the real news!" Bella said.

I decided I might as well just blurt it out as soon as possible. " Iimprinted!" I rushed out. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy, then Quil laughed.

"Leah speak English!" I was going to smack him, but now isn't the time.

I looked down at the floor. "I imprinted" I whispered quietly. The room filled with silence. I didn't dare look up.

"Congratulations Leah!" Paul was the first to speak which shocked me. Bella jumped off his lap and he pulled me into a hug. I knew this is Bella's doing but I didn't care, it stopped the awkward silence.

Eventually the rest of the guys congratulated me and Embry even made a snide comment about how he felt sorry for the guy. Obviously Bella hit him for this.

The only person that had yet to say anything was Quil and I knew he was preparing to take the piss. I looked over at him and he was staring at me intensely. He looked devastated? When I looked into his eyes he seemed to be knocked back to his senses. He just nodded at me and walked out of the room. What is all that about?

Everyone had gone back to what they were doing. I looked back at the door that Quil had exited out of. I sighed and followed. I found him in the kitchen leaning on the counter with his head in his hands. He was unaware of my presence.

"Are you okay Quil?" I spoke gently to him, which was weird. He lifted up his head and looked at me with sad eyes.

"No, Leah. I'm not okay." He spoke softy and quietly. Even with my wolf ears I couldn't hear him well. "Why did you have to imprint Leah?" he sounded so frustrated. What does he mean?

"I don't know Quil. I don't know what you are talking about! Why are you acting like this?" I tried to speak calmly but I could feel my anger boil. What has my imprinting got to do with him?

He moved closer to me so he was towering over me. I could no longer see the joking Quil. This Quil is someone I have never seen before. He looked torn.

"LEAH, JUST TELL ME WHY?" he raised his voice and I could hear everyone go silent in the other room.

"Quil I don't know why I imprinted. It just happens. Okay, I have no control over it. I just saw the guy and felt the need to be with him okay? I didn't suddenly get married, I just imprinted and it has nothing to do with you Quil. I don't know why you are acting like this! My life has got nothing to do with you-" I wasn't able to finish because he cut me off.

"I LOVE YOU LEAH!" Quil roared and when he realised what he said his eyes went wide and his hand shot to his mouth.

The silence was piecing. It was soon broke my Paul who was now stood in the doorway.

"Wow this is better than TV. Someone pass the popcorn!" What an idiot.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PAUL! BELLA COME AND COLLECT YOU FUCKING BOYFRIEND BEFORE I RIP HIS BALLS OFF" I shouted.

Bella came to the door instantly and grabbed Paul's hand leading him away. She turned and gave me an apologetic smile.

I grabbed Quil by the arm and pulled him outside. We slowly walked down the street.

"I don't get it Quil! You can not be in love with me" I quietly spoke. This must be the most intense conversation that me and Quil have every had. Normally we are always joking with each other up.

"I am Leah. I just love the way you are. The way you laugh and bully me and stick up for yourself. The way you don't take any shit. The only reason I said all those mean insults was to make you notice me."

Wait, were have I heard that before, the dare!

"Are you getting me back for the telephone call a month ago?" I asked him giving a glare.

He shook his head. "No, when you did call me up and to say all those things I thought you were been honest. Until I realised it was just a dare. I was disappointed and devastated when I realised." I suddenly felt bad for every bad thing I had ever done to Quil. I stopped walking and he stopped too.

"I really am sorry for everything that I have put you through" I muttered. I hated apologising.

Quil laughed and said "Did that hurt Leah! Because you looked in serious pain when you said that." Trust Quil to lighten the mood.

"Quil, what you think you feel for me is love, but its not the real thing. If we were meant to be then we would have imprinted on each other."

He sighed and nodded his head to say he understood. "I really wanted to imprint on you. I found myself staring at you hoping that I had just had a delayed reaction."

I smiled at him and said "You know it doesn't work that way. You will find the person you are mean to be with, just like I have. When you do find her she will be a very lucky girl. You will realise that the love that you have for me, is only the love of a friend."

Quil laughed. "I've just made a complete idiot of myself haven't I?"

I laughed along with him. "You have but you always do that. You wouldn't be Quil if you didn't"

"Can I have a hug and forget about this. We can act as we always have done towards each other" I nodded and pulled him into a hug. We stood there holding each other until Quil started to laugh.

"Can I help Seth with the brother speech when we meet this imprint guy?" He pulled away and looked at me with a grin on his face. "We both know that Seth couldn't be intimidating to save his life!"

I laughed. "Yep, play big brother. But if you scare him away, I'll tell your imprint about the time I made you scream like a girl" I started to walk on to the beach.

"Wait Leah! Which time?" he asked catching up with me.

"Oh thanks for reminding me. I forgot it happened more than once. I will just have to tell her about every time. Think I best make a list so I can remember them all" I smiled and he smirked too.

"Okay but your Mr Imprint Guy is going to find out about the time you ate worms!" he laughed back at me. I tapped my chin.

"If I remember rightly that was you. Thanks for another thing to add to my list"

He didn't respond. I turned to look at him and he was shaking visibly and staring at the trees my the beach. I followed his gaze and there they stood, two vampires.

One was a woman and she fitted Bella's description of the leech she saw. She had long red hair and bright red eyes.

This time however she was with a man. He was tall like her and had blonde hair. He also had red eyes. They were both watching us and smiling.

"Leah go and get the others! I'll hold them off!" Quil said not taking his eyes off them. I didn't argue, I knew we didn't have much time. I jumped into action and in no time I was in Sam's living room.

"Vampires at the beach. Come on Quil is holding them off!" Everyone ran out of the house. Everyone that is except Paul.

I was at the door when I turned around and noticed him still sat on the couch. Bella was stood up in front of him She looked confused, so was I.

"Come on Paul we have no time to lose!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not going" He said and looked at Bella. We all stayed silent. He didn't want to leave and hurt Bella like last time.

"Go, Paul" Bella barely whispered but we both heard her. "I want you to go. You're a wolf this is what you are meant to do." He stood up and pulled her close to him. I felt as if I was intruding on a private moment but I didn't care.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly whilst stroking her cheek. It so weird seeing a sweet and caring Paul, I cant believe how much more calmer Bella makes him. If he had not met Bella and I had just run in shouting Vampire he would have been the first one out there tearing them apart. But now here, with Bella, it seems like he doesn't even care about doing that. He just wants to make Bella happy. I would never say this out loud but I am jealous of Bella. She has some one who would give her the world if she asked. She deserves him as well. She is the most caring person I know. They go together. I just hope that someday myself and Tom will be like that.

"Yes I'm sure. Go kick some vampire ass!" She giggled. He chuckled to and bent down to kiss her. I looked away not wanting to impose any longer.

"I love you Paul" She whispered and I could tell that she meant it with all her heart.

"I love you too beautiful. I'll be back soon" He gave her one last kiss and followed me out of the door.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_There's not much Bella and Paul in this but I thought it was cute! :D_**

**_Hope you liked it and thanks for all the reviews.:)_**

**_Tell me what you thought of this chapter please._**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	23. The Fight

**_Another chapter for you all. Thanks so much for all the reviews, they mean a lot! I actually scream every time I see I have another review! I don't really, but they do make me happy so keep them coming. _**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Twenty-three - The fight**

**PPOV**

I didn't want to leave Bella, not after last time. I couldn't bare to see her like that. But to my surprise she seemed to have come around to the fact that I need to go and help the pack. Could she get anymore perfect? I knew she was going to worry about me, but she had Emily and she knows how Bella feels.

Myself and Leah got closer to the beach and we could see the others running in front of us. When we caught up with them the smell of vampire hit us. Quil was stood near the woods opening in wolf form. Not far away from him were two leech. One was the woman that Bella described and the other was a blonde man. They was stood there smirking at as.

I instantly phased and the rest followed.

_What do we do Jake?_ Quil's thoughts entered our heads.

_Give chase_ He thought simply.

He started to run towards the leeches with us towing behind him. The smirks on there faces grew when they realised that we was going to fight. They set off into the woods and we could no longer see them. We all sped up and got to the place in which they had disappeared.

We carried on trailing there scents until we came to a stop. They was two trails. They had split up.

_Right I want Sam, Jared and Paul to follow the males scent. The rest of us will follow the woman's._ Jake commanded.

I was not pleased with this. I wanted to tear that woman leech to pieces for scaring my Bella. I growled.

_Paul I can not have you chasing this woman and putting one of the pack in danger. I wont take that risk_ Jacob thought as he lend Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah away.

I huffed and followed after Sam and Jared.

The scent trail seemed to go on forever. It carried on. Nobody seemed to be think of much as we put our full concentration into the hunt for the leeches. After about an hour the woman's trail had joined back on to the mans. This caused us to met back up with Jacob and the others. We were all starting to think that we had lost them.

"Aww look at the little dogs!" I woman sneered ahead of us. We all jumped into action. The scent became more intense as we carried on. It led us all to a huge clearing. At the opposite side of the clearing was the two bloodsuckers themselves. They both still had that evil smirk on there faces.

"So where is the girl?" The red head laughed with a hungry look in her eye. Obviously none of us was willing to phase to speak so we just growled. The girl? Was she talking about Bella? My Bella.

_I think she is Paul,_ Jacob angrily thought.

I growled again this time louder. I tried to pounce towards the leeches, but Sam and Jared held me back.

_Paul you need to calm down!_ Sam thought.

What are we meant to do wait until they attack first. I want to kill them. Anger was filling up inside me.

"Aww it looks like we hit a soft spot. That girl …..she smells so good. I cant wait to taste her blood. Nobody has ever smelt so appetising to us. We want her. What can we trade for her?" The blonde hair man said. I tried to pounce but yet again I was held back. We need to find out what they are here for and if they are planning to stay Paul. Control your self! Jacob commanded.

I took a deep breath.

"If you give us the girl we will leave. You are making it perfectly clear that we are on your land and you don't like it, so give over the girl and we will never return. This is all we want." The woman said. She had a smirk still in place on her face.

Jacob moved forward so that he was ahead of us all. He shook his head from side to side. He was telling them no, we will not give Bella over to them.

"Come on what use do you have for a meaningless human. She would taste so good, we don't want to waste such delicious blood! That is the only reason we are here. We have tracked the human for quite a while. We want her blood and if you don't hand her over, we will fight." The blonde said with a laugh. They want to kill my Bella! I growled loudly but this time I wasn't the only one that was having trouble trying not to attack.

_Come on Jacob_! Leah yelled in her thoughts. She was furious that they were saying this about her best friend.

_The red head leech is mine!_ Quil and Embry thought at the same time. They both looked at each other and instead of the normal argument that would occur they both just nodded and agreed to do it together.

The blonde started to talk again. "The girl is not important to you, what can she be important for she is only human. Now let us have the human and we can make her life worthwhile……she can be our dinner"

I couldn't control it anymore, I jumped on him and not one of the pack held me back. I landed on top of him. It felt like knocking into a steal board. My front paws landed on his shoulders and forced him to the floor. I growled a deadly growl in his face and was about to rip is head off when his legs kicked me off. I flew into the air and landed on the other side of the clearing. I jumped back up and looked around. Quil, Embry, Sam and Jared were all fighting the red head, who was laughing hysterically as she fought them all. She was winning. Jacob, Seth and Leah were now trying to fight the man but he was too strong just like the woman.

We had never had this problem with vampires before, normally it is a quick fight and only one of us has to do it.

Straight away I got back in the fight. The blonde head was turned away from me so I jumped him whilst I had the chance. I landed on him and ripped his arm off.

_Seth go start a fire_, I heard Jacob tell Seth.

I didn't think about what was happening around me. I just pulled and ripped the leech underneath me as he screamed. I was thinking about what he had said about Bella, I used that anger to cause him as much pain as possible before he 'died'.

_No, we lost her_ I heard Quil think.

_Should we try to find her_ Embry asked Jacob.

I blocked out the rest of there thoughts and focused on the leech that I was killing. The woman had gone, they had lost her. She was out there still. What about if she hurts my Bella.

We will not allow that to happen Paul. Sam thought.

I helped Seth pile the rest of the body parts in to the fire.

"JAMES!" We heard a scream through out the woods. No doubt that was the female and the leech we had just 'killed' was James. We all looked at Jacob as the flames grew higher. He just shook his head. We would not give chase again. She will come after us and we will be ready, we have already used to much of our strength. Chasing her would be stupid and probably lead to one of our deaths.

--

"Paul!" I heard the voice of my angel shout as I walked into Sam's house. Bella ran out of the kitchen covered in floor. Her face brightened with that amazing smile when she saw me.

She ran into my arms." I missed you. Is everything okay? Nobody is hurt are they?"

"Bella calm down. Everything is fine. No body is hurt and we managed to get one of the leeches. As for the missing you part…." I trailed off and placed my lips against hers. Our lips moved together until we needed to breath. I rested my forehead against hers and whispered, "I missed you too" She giggled and pulled away. "Can I ask why you are covered in flour?" I asked not wanting her to ask any more questions about what has just happened in the woods. I don't want to scare her by telling her that the bloodsucker wants her.

Bella giggled again. "Emily said that her way of dealing with Sam been away was baking. We ended up having a massive flour fight. The kitchen is such a mess, but the upside is that we made cookies!"

I laughed as she pulled me into the kitchen were the rest of the guys were eating the cookies.

I sat down on a chair at the table and pulled Bella on to my lap. I picked up a cookie and took a bite, it tasted amazing.

"This is delicious" I moaned in her ear. "But not as delicious as you" I whispered and licked some flour of her neck.

"Eww can you please not do that whilst were eating!" Quil whined.

"Its okay, we don't mind Quil." I laughed.

The others laughed as well, with the exception of Quil. We were a family and not one leech is going to spoil that.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_There you have it, the end of another Chapter! There is way more to come, even though this story is nearly over! I want to cry!_**

**_I'm sorry that the fighting bit wasn't very good. I'm not good at describing that type of thing, so that why it is only short._**

**_There will probably be loads of typos in this because I'm tired and cant be bothered to read through it._**

**_Review please_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	24. Sticking Together

**_I'm so sorry everyone! I know it has been about two weeks since my last update. I wrote this chapter but my computer decided that it wanted to mess up and delete it. I didn't have time to re-write it because I went on holiday. Now I'm back!_**

**_Hope you like it…….._**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Twenty four - Sticking together.**

**BPOV**

The weeks flew by with out any more encountered with the remaining vampire. The pack seemed to be even more nervous than what they were before. I would have thought that after killing one of them they would loosen up a bit but I was wrong. They spent night after night patrolling the woods. Just last week I had to force Paul to sleep after he had been awake for the past three nights.

When Paul wasn't patrolling he was with me. I didn't mind at all, I want to spent as much time with him as possible. I just couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something from me. It was the way he acted, if possible he was even more protective than what he was before. Also Paul and my dad would always end a conversation when I walked into the room. I keep telling myself that its probably nothing but I just had a feeling that it was serious.

Leah had been spending lots of time with Tom. She seemed really happy and every time her phone rang his ring tone (yes he has his own ring tone) she would scream. Literally. She was also acting a bit more nicer to the guys. (Only a bit though).

Quil and Leah's relationship? Exactly the same. Nothing has changed even after Quil declared his love for her. They both constantly bicker and prank each other.

"What do I do Bella?" Leah and I were currently sat on my bed reading a magazine.

"Leah I don't know. Ask one of the guys." I said for what seemed like the tenth time.

"I cant do that. Their guys, they'll laugh" She sighed. She pushed the magazine away and laid down. "Bella its so hard. What about if I tell him and he hates me." She moaned.

"He wont hate you Leah. You have to tell him eventually, he is your imprint" I told Leah. Tom still didn't know that Leah is a werewolf. He had never even met the guys. I was trying to tell her that she shouldn't hold it off any longer and all the guys want to meet him. As far as I know he doesn't even know that Leah hangs out with practically all guys.

Leah seemed to be thinking, so I left her in to her thoughts and carried on with the magazine. After about ten minutes she suddenly sat up. I jumped and the magazine fell on the floor.

"What about if I tell him the way Paul told you, at a bonfire?" She said excitedly. "That way he can meet everyone and find out the truth." She seemed please with her idea. I just nodded and sighed in relief. At least she figured it out after about an hour. "We can have the bonfire this weekend!" She jumped off my bed and ran out of the door with her phone in hand. Probably going to call Tom and invite him.

I looked at the clock. 4:30. I breathed out a puff of air. Three hours until Paul gets off patrol. He and the rest of the pack were coming here for dinner because we haven't hung out together in a long time. Everyone is always busy.

After a whole Leah pranced into the room looking rather happy and excited. "He said he can come and that he would love to meet everyone"

"What else?" I asked. I was only winding her up as she never likes to talk about her conversations with Tom, and I really don't want to know what they talk about.

"Nothing" She blushed and sat down on the bed again.

"But you was on the phone for about half an hour?" I said trying to stop a giggle as her face turned even more red. "I was only kidding, I really don't want to know what you and your lover talk about."

She smiled and went back to the magazine. My phone started to ring. I grabbed it and realized it was just a text.

_Bella,_

_The guys and I may be a little late for dinner_

_We will be there though_

_Love you_

_Paul_

_Xxx_

I sighed. "Paul says that him and the other guys on patrol are going to be a little late" I told Leah, she nodded.

Paul was on patrol with Jared and Sam. Whilst Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth caught up with some sleep. Leah decided that she didn't want to patrol or sleep. What Leah says goes, so she came over here to keep me company.

The text from Paul made me think of how over protective Paul was been a lately. Leah's part of the pack, would she know why?

"Leah, can I ask you a question about Paul?" She looked up from the magazine and at my face curiously. "Why is he been so overprotective? Not just him all the guys."

She looked down and sighed. She shrugged and answered "I don't know" I noticed how she avoided to look at me as she spoke.

"I feel like he's keep something from me" I pressed, hoping she would just tell me.

"Don't know. Bet its nothing though Bella. Just leave it" She was still avoiding my gaze but she spoke so calmly.

"Come on Leah please. I know that you know! Please, you are meant to be my best friend" Her head shot up at that.

"I'm your best friend?" She asked shocked.

I nodded and laughed. "Of course, who else would be my best friend!"

She laughed too. "You're my best friend too" She pulled me into a hug and we both giggled. When she pulled away she looked down at the magazine. I knew she wasn't reading it because her eyes weren't moving. I stared at her and waited.

After five minutes of my eyes on her she gave in. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you, god no need to pressure me so much"

I laughed and waited for her to speak again.

"Right please don't tell the others I have told you ok? Especially Paul. He thinks that it is best you don't know, but the rest of us think that you have a right to know." I nodded for her to continue. "Right when the leeches last came on our land a couple of weeks ago, you remember we managed to kill one?" I nodded again. "they told us what they wanted"

She paused again. What did they want? What has this got to do with Paul been over protective.

"What?" I asked when she didn't speak again.

She hesitated for a minute. "You"

I froze. They want me?

"Why?" I asked calmly. I was determined not to freak out. I have no reason to freak out. Most of my friends are frigging Werewolves. No leech can get near me. Can they?

"I think you know why Bella" Leah whispered. I did. They wanted my blood. What else would a vampire want. "Don't worry though Bella. There is only one leech and eight of us and the Cullen have been informed and said that if a fight starts they will gladly help us."

I laughed to myself and Leah looked at me crazy. "Trust me to get leeches after me, but like you said no point worrying about it. She's out numbered right?"

"Yep and in case you don't know, us werewolves kick ass" We laughed and we went on to talking about the bonfire this weekend.

After a while it was getting nearer to the time the guys would turn up. We made the dinner and in no time at all everyone was sat around the table and digging in.

Everyone was chatting about wolf issues. I didn't listen though. I knew what I need to know. A vampire that was on this land was trying to get past the wolves and drink my blood. That's nice to know.

"Are you okay Bella?" I looked up at Paul's concerned face and smiled. He was not telling me because he didn't want me to be scared. I wasn't scared of the vampire. Oh no, I'm scared that someone was going to get hurt whist trying to protect me. This pack was my family. The people I love.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to go out side and get some air. It's gets overheated with all you wolves piled in here." I laughed but I could tell it was shaky. I stood up and so did Paul. "No, its okay you talk to the guys. I'll only be a second" I smiled. He gave me a small smile as I left. He knew something wasn't right.

I sat down on the steps in the back garden and looked up at the sky. Why did this have to happen to me?

"Bella? Are you alright?" Jacobs voice came from behind me. I turned and placed a fake smile on my face. He didn't buy it.

"What's up Bella?" He said and sat next to me.

"Nothing" I said simply.

"Don't give me that. I know you better than you think. What's up?"

I sighed "It's nothing. I just cant wait for this leech problem to be over" I felt him tense up next to me.

"It will be over soon Bella. There's nothing to worry about at all." He said and looked up an the sky as well. I remembered what Leah said earlier. The guys want to tell me, that includes Jacob. I smiled and looked at the sky too.

"Soon this will be over Bella. I just hope its soon" I knew what he meant. He hoped it was before one of us was hurt of worse,……killed.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_I know not much happened, but I thought that Leah and Bella needed a girly moment before all the drama starts up again._**

**_This chapter is really just a filler to lead on to what happens next._**

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_Thanks to you all, I have gotten over 500 reviews!!!!!!!!! I actually screamed when I got back from my holiday and saw it! Thank you to every single person that has left me a review, I really appreciate it!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	25. The Start of a War

**_This chapter is long because I couldn't stop writing. Ha-ha_**

**_I was going to put this up on friday but I couldn't seem to get on my account and then yesterday I couldn't upload it! Did anyone else have any problems?_**

**_Enjoy………_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Twenty five - The Start of a War.**

**BPOV**

The weekend soon came around and it was the day of the bonfire. Leah was unable to stop her self from gushing about Tom the whole time. She had driven me insane. I got off lightly though, the wolves have to read her mind. I shuddered at the things that they may have had to listen too.

Everyone was excited about the bonfire because the pack can finally take time off from patrolling. Everyone had agreed to come, even the elders. It was going to be a proper family get together.

I crawled out of my bed and took a quick shower.

Paul and I was going to spent the day together because we hadn't spent much time with each other out of school, as he was always protecting La Push. Sam had given him the day off to relax as he was working the hardest out of the whole pack. He was constantly on patrol and Leah even told me that he refused to take a break. I felt guilty as I thought of how he was doing all this to protect me.

I walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen. Dad was sat at the table as per usual with the paper in his hand.

"Morning Bella" He smiled happily. "Are you looking forward to tonight?" Dad was coming too.

"Yep. It's going to be nice for us all to get together" I smiled back at him as I poured some cereals into a bowl.

We stayed quiet whilst I ate my breakfast. But as soon as I finished Dad spoke.

"Soooo…" I waited for him to continue as he looked at me weird. He didn't speak again.

"What Dad?"

"How are you and Paul?" He asked me bluntly. I blushed. No, why is my Dad asking me this?

"We're fine Dad" I looked down at the empty bowl in front of me.

"Are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Dad"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really?" Both of his eyebrows were raised. It made him look like a mad man.

"Yes Dad" I laughed and stood up to put my bowl in the sink.

"Do I need to have the sex talk with him?" he asked seriously.

The blush on my face darkened. "No. God Dad. Paul and I are fine." I washed my dishes and I walked back to the table.

"Soooo…" I said and copied the look he given me. He waited for me to speak just like I had done with him.

"What Bella?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

"Have you got a woman in your life?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"What? No. Why do you ask?" He blushed and looked down at his paper again.

"You were interrogating me on my love life. So its my turn." I smiled sweetly at him. He just chuckled and shook him head. "So Dad is there any one you are interested in?" I asked again.

He looked panic-struck. "I-I-I -" He stuttered for a minute. I raised my eyebrows just as he had done. He looked at the clock on the wall and suddenly stood up. "Wow is that the time! I have to get to work." With that he walked out of the room.

"But your not walking today Dad" I shouted just before I heard the front door slam shut.

I started to giggling uncontrollable.

"Why did your Dad look like he was escaping from a mass murderer when he ran out of here?" I heard a chuckle from the doorway. I looked over to see Paul leant up on the door frame.

I ran to him and he immediately pulled me into a hug. "Hey" I said into his chest. "I missed you" I held on to him with all my strength and he returned it.

"I missed you too. It has killed me to not be with you over this past few months." I pulled away and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"So are you going to tell me what's up with your Dad?" He asked again as we held on to each other. I told him about our conversation and he laughed along with me.

"He shouldn't worry about our relationship. I'm not going anywhere, and even if you wanted to leave me. I wouldn't let you." He chuckled into my neck.

"I would never want to leave you" I whispered in to his ear. I heard him sigh and take a deep breath.

We stood there for a few minutes just holding each other.

"So what do you want to do today?" Paul asked as he pulled away from my neck.

"Umm I don't know. Its up to you. As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter." I smiled up at him.

"We could go to Port Angles and for lunch and just hang around there for a while?" He suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds alright."

In no time at all we were in Paul's car and on the way to Port Angeles. Jacob had managed to fix my truck after my accident but I didn't use it much. After all, I had Paul.

The drive to Port Angeles was peaceful, we didn't need to speak because the silence was comfortable. Paul held my hand as he drove and never let it go. Every so often he would bring it to his lips and kiss each of my fingers. Just the simply signs of love made my heart go into overdrive.

When we got to Port Angeles we still had a while until it was lunch so we decided to have a walk around the mall.

We walked hand in hand whilst laughing and pointing out random things. At one point Paul got really jealous when a guy whistled at me. He put his arm around me protectively and growled at the guy. He actually cowered away with the look on Paul's face. Either that or it was just how huge Paul is. We was just about to leave when we saw no other than Leah and Tom. They were both sat on a bench talking with there hands intertwined. I pointed them out to Paul. He laughed and pulled me towards them. Leah saw and waved.

"Hey guys" I smiled as we got to them.

"Hey, Tom you remember Bella?" Leah smiled.

"Yeah, its good to see you again Bella" He smiled at me and looked over at Paul. He looked away quickly, he seemed kind of intimidated by him.

"Its good to see you too Tom. This is my boyfriend Paul." I gestured to Paul.

Paul held out his hand and said "Its nice to meet the guy that Leah cant stop going on about" He laughed. Tom seemed to relax and he shook hands with him. To be fair to him Paul and the rest of the guys do look a little intimidating. They are HUGE!

Tom is going to be shocked tonight when he meets the others. "So are you going to the bonfire tonight?" Paul asked trying to make conversation. Paul obviously knew that Tom was going, the whole purpose was to tell him about werewolves. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going. Are you?" Tom said politely."Yep. Wouldn't miss it. The bonfires at La Push are amazing" Paul laughed.

"So what are you doing in Port Angeles?" Leah asked.

"We had nothing to do so we decided to come here. We are just heading to a restaurant for lunch" Paul told them.

"Can we join you?" Leah asked. I knew she wanted Tom to get on with Paul so that he knew one person tonight so myself and Paul agreed.

We made our way to the restaurant and Paul was asking Tom questions. Paul wanted Tom to fit in with the guys even if he wasn't the werewolf. I smiled at how considerate he was been.

"Where are you from, I haven't seen you around La Push?" Paul asked.

"No, I actually live here in Port Angeles." Tom replied. He seemed really upset with that fact.

"Oh how are you getting home tonight?" I asked concerned. Port Angeles is a long way from La Push. He would probably have to leave early to get home.

"I'm driving down to La Push and I'm stopping over at Leah's so I don't have to drive all the way back"

Paul and I nodded. We walked into the restaurant and the waiter took us to a table. We all took a seat and ordered some food.

"So-" I was about to speak to the others when I saw Paul staring over at a different table. He was tense and the look on his face could kill. Tom and Leah saw too. We all looked over at the place that held his gaze.

I froze. There sat at the table across from us was Dale and his friends. He was looking at our table with a smirk on his face.

"What the fuck you looking at Dale. Do you want me to come over there and beat the shit out of you again, I swear to god you wont be walking this time" Paul shouted. The waiter looked over at him but looked away as soon as he saw who was yelling.

Dale looked away back at his table. His friends looked like they wanted to come over here and punch Paul. But I saw Dale mouth "leave it"

As if any one of them could so much as hurt my Paul.

I could feel Paul start to shake. I placed my hand on his cheek and he started to calm down slightly. He turned away from Dale and then to me. "I'm sorry Bella. He thinks that he is so fucking smart, I just want to punch him in the face and give him a reality check" He gently grabbed my hand that was on his cheek and kissed it. "I'm going to the bathroom to calm down." He whispered in my ear and left.

"What was all that about?" Leah asked confused and silently pissed off.

"That's Dale" I nodded in his direction. Understanding shot across her face. She looked over at him and growled.

"Can I go kick him in the balls?" She asked seriously.

"No you can't. Just leave it" I told her.

"Who's Dale and what just happened?" Tom asked.

Leah filled him. As there were talking the waiter came over to the table, probably because he saw that Paul was no longer here. "I don't want any trouble. I will have to kick you out if anything else happens" he said. Poor guy looked nervous.

"Don't worry. Nothing else will happen. My boyfriend has gone to cool off." He nodded and left as he took deep breaths.

I turned back to Leah and Tom.

"I'm not surprised Paul acted like that" Tom looked over at Dale with anger in his eyes.

After five minutes Paul returned with a grin on his face.

"OK I'm calm now" He sat next to me and placed his arm around my waist and placed a small kiss on my lips. He turned back to Leah and Tom who were smiling at us. "I'm sorry for my outburst I swear not all of Leah's friends are so……" He couldn't think of a word so Leah helped him out.

"mentally unstable and he's wrong, all my friends are idiots"

I laughed and so did Paul. Tom looked a little scared. "Especially Seth."

"Awwww Seth is not mentally unstable! He probably the sanest one of them all." I said. Paul coughed next to me. "Obviously Paul is the sanest but Seth is close second." I corrected and kiss Paul on the cheek.

"Who's Seth?" Tom asked whilst taking a sip of his drink. Paul and I looked at him in shock.

I looked at Leah who was looking at the table. "Leah you haven't told him you have a brother!"

"I never got round to it" She smiled and turned to Tom who looked once again surprised. There's more to come Tom, way more. "Sorry I didn't tell you" She pouted. He laughed and they kissed. I smiled.

For the rest of lunch we laugh and joked. Tom and Paul got on really well. Tom even admitted that he was a bit alarmed by Paul at first. Paul just laughed at that. Myself and Paul left to head back to La Push and Leah and Tom decided that they were going to go to Tom's before they headed back for the bonfire. We said over goodbyes and left.

On the trip back we talked about random stuff and the bonfire. After meeting Tom, Paul agreed that he would take the news well. He is a really laid back person. I knew that Paul would make sure that Tom fit in well with the others. There may be a bit of tension between Quil and Tom, more on Quil's side.

When we got back to my house we just spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and watching TV. My Dad had still not returned which caused us both to laugh hysterically.

In no time at all it was time to go down to the beach to meet everyone else. I quickly changed in to some warmer clothes and both myself and Paul made our way to the beach.

We was one of the first people there. Billy, Quil Senior and my Dad was already starting the fire. I smirked at my Dad as we made our way to them. He laughed.

Sam and Emily came soon after we had sat down next to the fire. Emily and I chatted about everyday things, I'm friends with her but we are not as close as I am with Leah, the same with Kim. Speaking of which Jared and Kim were next to turn up, along with Quil, Jacob and Embry. Each gave me a hug and swirled me around before I took my place on Paul's lap again.

We was only waiting for Leah, Tom and Seth now. Everyone around the fire looked nervous. Who wouldn't be? If Tom doesn't take it well it would turn out disastrous. I snuggled into Paul's chest and laid my head on him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and gently kissed my forehead.

"Hey guys." I looked up at the sound of Leah's voice. She was walking towards us and smiling but I could tell that she was dreading this. Her and Tom was holding hands and Seth was walking on her other side, also smiling.

When she made it to where we were all sitting she smiled. "Everyone this is Tom. Tom this is everyone" She laughed.

"This is Jacob, Quil and Embry" The respected guys got up and shook Tom's hand. Quil seemed to be giving him the 'don't even think about messing with me' look. I sniffled a giggle at this.

"This is Jared and Kim" Jared shook his hand also and Kim gave him a small hug.

"Sam and Emily. Emily is my cousin" Emily hugged him and smiled warmly at him. Sam shook his hand and then sat back down.

"These are the old people" Leah laughed and the comment earned a chuckle from everyone else and an glare from Billy, Dad and Quil Senior.

"I'm only kidding. This is Billy, Jacob's Dad. Charlie, Bella's Dad and Quil, Quil's grandfather. If that makes sense."

Each of the men got up and welcomed Tom.

"And last but not least Paul and Bella who you already know." Tom smiled at us.

"I would get up to give you a hug Tom but I'm to comfy at the minute" I laughed. He chuckled also and walked over to myself and Paul. I gave him an hug and Paul greeted him like they were old friends.

The introductions had gone okay and everyone seemed to like Tom. We all settled down and Billy told us the wolf legends. Everyone listen quietly and Tom seemed really into it. I kept seeing Leah look at him and smile.

When Billy had finished the stories, the circle went queit. Leah sighed when she realised that it was time.

"Tom I have something to tell you" He turned to her and smiled. "I'm a werewolf" He seemed to freeze. Panic flew across Leah's face. A tear fell down her face, that seemed to snap him out of it. His hand went to her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"Leah don't cry. I don't care what you are. I love you" He said. A smile broke across her face.

"I love you too. The story that Billy told about imprinting, that's true too. I imprinted on you" Leah told him more confident. Tom grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. I looked away to let them have a moment and so did the others.

Leah spent the next hour telling Tom everything about the pack as we all just listened.

"At least you took it better than Bella. She laughed and thought we were joking" Jacob chuckled along with the others. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay now that's all finished, I need to ask you a few questions Tom" Quil said all serious.

"Isn't it Seth's job to be the over protective brother?" Jacob laughed.

Quil glared at him. "Yes, but Seth is as intimidating as a Bella" Everyone laughed except Seth and I.

"I can be intimidating!" We both said at the same time and then laughed at each other.

Quil looked at us and rolled his eyes before turning back to Tom. "What are your intentions with Leah?" Quil asked fatherly.

Everyone laughed as Tom struggled to answer, not wanting to offend Quil or the others.

We were all laughing and joking when the guys all suddenly tensed up. I could tell that something was wrong as they all looked around and then at each other. Paul gently kissed my forehead and pushed me off his lap. I looked at him worried and confused but his face gave nothing away as he stood up and glanced around us into the distant woods.

"Is this possible Sam?" Leah asked shaking. She wasn't shaking from anger, it looked like she was ……scared.

Sam never answered. I looked around to see what they were all looking at but couldn't see anything. "What's happening?" Charlie and Billy asked at the same time.

"Vampires. Lots of them." Sam answered. I gulped.

"We need to get out of here then!" Kim said clearly as nervous as I was.

"We're surrounded." Jared replied simply.

Paul took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. "Go and sit with your Dad Bella" He told me. I quickly moved over to my dad who wrapped his arm around me.

Emily, Kim and Tom all joined me with the elders.

"How many?" Billy asked.

"We don't know the scent is to strong" Jacob replied calmly.

"What are we going to do?" Leah asked. The look on her face showed that she knew what was going to happen but she needed to ask. I really wish Leah wasn't a wolf. The guys look bigger than her, although I have yet to see her in wolf form, I knew she would be smaller than them. What about if something happened to her? What about if something happened to any of them?

"We fight" Jacob whispered to the silent group. "We need to form circle around the group and phase." The pack did as Jacob commanded. When the pack had taken their places they each striped and phased into wolves, blocking our view of what was happening around us. Jacob was still to phase he turned to us in the middle still sat around the bonfire.

"Their moving closer. If one of us gets injured, do not try and help, you would only putting yourself in danger. Stay here." He turned away from us and looked into the distance, still in human form. At the thought of someone getting hurt I shuddered. Charlie must have thought that I was cold because he took of his jacket and placed it over Paul's on my shoulders.

"Everything will be okay, Bella" Charlie whispered to me.

As he spoke Paul turned his head to look at me. I forced a small smile on my face and mouthed "I love you" to him. The look in his eyes showed that he loved me too. He looked forward again but I kept my eyes on him.

"I can see them now, there out of the woods." Quil Senior told us.

I kept my gaze on Paul, wishing that they would just go away and I could cuddle up to Paul again, laughing with the others. If one of them was to get hurt it would be my fault. The reason these vampires are here is because of me. I tear ran down my cheek. I could see someone sit on my other side out of the corner of my eye.

I looked away from Paul to see a terrified Tom looking at me. No wonder he's scared. He's just found out that is girlfriend is a werewolf and suddenly vampires are surrounding us. What is he meant to think?

"Everything will be fine Tom, you have nothing to worry about" I tried to reassure him and myself. I pulled away from my Dad and placed my hand on Tom's shoulder to calm him. "They know what they are doing" I smiled. He gave me a small smile back and looked over at Leah.

I moved back towards my Dad and murmured "I love you Dad"

He pulled me into a hug and whispered back "I love you too Belly" I smiled at the name he used to call me when I was little until I told him to never call me it again. It's funny how if he had called me that any other time I would have yelled at him but been in an completely different situation that name is relaxing to me and makes me feel special.

"Get ready" Quil senior told us as he look through a small gape that the wolves were leaving.

I closed my eyes tight expecting them to attack straight away but instead I heard a woman's voice. "Hello again, puppies"

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Lots of action in the next chapter. :)_**

**_REVIEWS are appreciated. :)_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	26. Protecting the one you love

**_I felt bad for leaving it on a cliffy so I thought I'd update again._**

**_Enjoy……._**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter 26 - Protecting the one you love.**

**BPOV**

"Hello again, puppies"

"What do you want?" Jacob said calmly.

"You know what I want" The same woman spoke again. "NOW GIVE HER TO ME" she shrieked. I grabbed on to Dad tightly and Tom held on to my hand. If only he knew that I was the one she was after.

"No. Now leave, you are on our land." Jacob used that same calm tone. I was surprised on just how well he can control himself.

"NO! If you do not give me the girl we will attack. I think you can see that you are out numbered." The woman laughed. Some of the wolves growled and I knew one of them was Paul.

"We may be out numbered but we can take you all on" Jacob said cockily. If we was in any other situation I would have smacked him up side the head for been bigheaded.

"That's what you think, Mindless doggies" She laughed again. It wasn't a normal laugh either, more like a shriek.

"We will not hand over what you want, do your worse we will do anything to protect what doesn't belong to you" Jacob told her. I could tell he took his job as the Alpha seriously. The way he spoke and moved showed that he would do anything for the ones he loved.

Someone lunged at Jacob but luckily he had time to phase. The fighting had started. Each of the wolves were fighting off the leeches that were attacking them None of them broke the circle around us. I tried not to watch as the wolves, my friends, did everything in there power to protect us. The leeches kept coming and it seemed like there was thousands. The wolves ripped, bit and dismembered each of them. Jacob was right though they are much stronger than they are but they was out numbers. It seemed like each wolf had at least three vampires attached to them, trying to get to me. Shocking thoughts kept popping into my head. Would they kill me straight away? Would they kill the others?

I shook my head and looked around at what was happening. My eyes rested on Paul. He was on top of one leech tearing it apart whilst pining down another with his paws. The image made me want to look away but I just couldn't. Instead I looked at what the others were doing. All fighting. I watched as the leeches become less and less in number.

Jacob moved back into the circle and the wolves covered his spot. He phased and threw on some shorts.

"The Cullen's are here they must have heard the noise. They helping us but some of them aren't has strong as us. All of you to go with them so that you are safe until this is over." We all nodded. "They have agreed to take you to Paul's house okay. He is the closet" We all nodded again. "We are going to open up the circle a little bit to let them in and then all you have to do is follow them" He phased again and took his place, quickly getting back into the fight. My gaze found Paul again. I gasped he was fighting just one vampire this time. This vampire was the red head that I saw on the beach.

She was strong. He jumped on her and knocked her to the floor but she managed to push him back and he landed on his back. A tear fell down my face as I watched them lunge and knock each other over as they took snaps and bites. The other were still fighting but this time the wolves out numbered the vampires. There was two wolves to a vampire.

The circle opened up next to Jacob and two female vampires ran in before the circle closed yet again. We all stood up and that's when I recognised the vampires. One had cameral colour hair and the other was the small pixie like one.

They didn't speak or anything they just looked around and made sure that everything was ok.

"Okay, this way" The little one said as she pointed to a gap between Quil and Leah.

We all moved out and noticed that the other vampires were to court up in fighting to realise that we were leaving.

We were half way across the beach when we heard a loud scream. I quickly turned around and saw the red head vampire flying though the air and landing on our bonfire. She screamed as the fire licked at her skin and burned her. The only way to kill a vampire is fire.

I looked around and the others were still fighting. My eyes worked wildly as I looked for my Paul but I couldn't see him.

I panicked where is he? I could feel my dad tugging on my arm to get me to walk. I wasn't going anywhere until I see that my Paul is okay. Where was he?

When I spotted him I screamed his name but he didn't move. He was laid on the floor………. not moving. I screamed his name again and tried to run to him but a pair of arms grabbed me from behind. "Bella, he will be fine. Remember what Jacob said." My dad shouted from behind.

I screamed again. No, no, no! This can not be happening. This is all my fault!

I pulled out of my Dad grasp and ran towards him but I didn't make it because I was stopped yet again. This time by the pixie Cullen. I ignored what she was saying to me and fought uselessly against her iron grip to get to him.

"Paul! No please! Someone help!" I screamed. How can this happen? I cant lose him.

PPOV

I felt her hit me as I tried to stand up. No, I will not let this happen, I will fight for my Bella. She is my world, I need to protect her. Nothing will hurt her as long as I'm here.

"Are you giving up pup? Can I take your little human away from you now?" Victoria laughed as she stood over me. I felt weak but I knew I needed to do something. "I don't see why you want to protect her. She is just a human. She is meant to be my food." She giggled at her own sick sense of humour again. I will not let her talk about my Bella like that. I used the last of my strength to lift up my back legs and smack her in the chest. She went flying back but I couldn't see where she was landing. Her scream echoed around me and I knew Bella was now safe from her. I tried to stand up but my body hurt to much. Pain was shooting through me from everywhere, I didn't even know where it was coming from. It was to much and I could see the darkness trying to suck me in, that's when I heard my angel scream my name. I knew I needed to stay awake but I couldn't. Everything hurt. I just wish I could tell her that everything will be okay and no matter what happens I love her.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_I know another cliffy. If you people get me over 600 reviews, I will update tomorrow! I have half the next chapter written up so I will squeeze in some time tomorrow to finish it! It will be longer than this chapter._**

**_There is only two (maybe three) more chapters left of this story! I am finishing this story off before I update my other ones. I'm going to finish by the weekend… hopefully._**

**_I started college again yesterday and I can already tell that this year is going to be hell but I will update whenever I can. The only full day that I have available to write is Sunday because I'm at college Mon, Tues, Wed and Thursday then I work Fri and Sat. My life sucks! _**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	27. Life without you

**_Just like I promised the next chapter._**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Twenty Seven - A glimpse of what my life would be like without you.**

**BPOV**

The wolves carried on fighting but Dr Cullen immediately ran over to Paul and started to get to work. The vampire was still holding me back. I cried and screamed but she wasn't letting go. I could no longer see what was happening around me, all that was been seen was the figure of Paul in wolf form laid on the floor - not moving.

I felt the Cullen pulling me back but this time I didn't protest. What's the point when you have lost hope. I couldn't even make sense of where we were going, I was just be pulled and the images of Paul's lifeless form on the fall was shooting around my head. I felt someone sit me down. I looked around. We were at Paul's.

Paul.

A tear fell down my face. "Bella don't cry, everything will be fine" Tom tried to comfort me from his seat next to mine. I didn't even acknowledge him or any of them. My dad came to hug me countless times but I never returned it. I couldn't bring my self to move, I just sat there in the same position, staring at the wall. I was trying to not think, but that was impossible. Impossible to me who had just seen Paul laid on the floor unconscious, or even worse dead.

The front door slammed open. I didn't turn around to see who it was. I knew it was a group of people because everyone noise was multiplied. I heard the people around me moving and talking loudly but I didn't catch any of it. What is wrong with me, why am I not trying to find out what is happening with Paul? Why am I just sat here? I need to move, I need to do something,

I tried but I couldn't.

"Bella" I didn't respond to the voice. "Bella come on. Everything is going to be fine" Jacob told me as he tried to catch my attention. I didn't give it to him. "Paul is upstairs with Dr Cullen. He managed to phase back. It may take a while to examine all the injures, maybe you should go home and get some sleep"

Yet again, I didn't respond.

He must have given up because I didn't hear his voice again.

The night was long and I was unable to sleep knowing that Paul was just on the other side of the wall been treated by Carlisle. The pack stayed as well. Most of which were asleep, all except Sam who I could feel watching me. I didn't look his way and never spoke.

It was morning before we heard anything from Carlisle on how Paul was doing. I hadn't slept eaten or drunk anything. What was the point with out Paul. I didn't listen to what Carlisle was saying because the thought of all Paul's injuries made me feel sick. I'm not ready to know yet.

"Can I go see him?" I asked and Sam and Carlisle stopped talking. My voice sounded rasping and my throat was sore from all the screaming. I didn't meet either of the eyes as I waited for there answer. I could feel everyone in the room looking at me shock and happy that I had finally spoken. Carlisle was the one to respond.

"Of coarse you can Bella. He is awake and was in fact asking for you before I came down here" I nodded my head and left the room. Before I got to the top of the stairs I heard Carlisle speak again, but he wasn't speaking to me. "They really love each other, don't they?"

Sam's voice was just a whisper but I managed to hear. "Yes, yes they do"

A smile lit up on my face. It wasn't a big one but it was something. I will only ever smile again if Paul is okay.

I opened the door and gasped as I saw him laid on his bed. He smiled at me but I could tell he was in pain. I walked over to him and preached on the side of his bed. I rested my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes at my touch. He was wrapped in bandage's and cuts were visible all over his face and body.

"I'm so sorry, Paul" I whispered as a tear rolled down my face. "This is all my fault."

He opened his eyes and looked at me confused. "Bella you haven' done anything" his voice was low.

I shook my head. "Paul I know that vampire wanted me. It is my fault. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if -"

He cut me off. "If what Bella, if your blood didn't smell so good. You and I both know that is stupid" His gruff voice answered me.

I grabbed on to his hand and kissed each of his fingers. "I hate to see you hurt. I thought I'd lost you. I wouldn't be able to live with out you. Seeing you laid on the floor not moving - I thought you was dead. Paul what would I do with out you" I spoke through my tears. He slowly moved over in the bed and lifted up the cover for me to get in. I laid next to him and gently rested my head in his chest, been careful not to hurt him.

"Bella, I will do anything for you. As for me dieing, that will not happen, you wont get rid of me that easy. I'm going to be around for a long time. Now stop blaming yourself and tell me who told you about what they wanted" His face lit up with a grin.

"Leah" I smiled back weakly.

He surprise me by laughing. "I should have known." He shook his head.

We laid in an comfortable silence until there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Paul told them as he hugged me to him tighter.

"Right then Paul. You will need bed rest for the next week or so. No phasing for about a month and apart from that you should heal fine. If you have any problems please call me" He smiled at us. "Thanks" Paul replied probably not to happy about a leech been in his house.

Carlisle left and next to enter the room was Sam. He sat in a chair at the other side of the room and smiled at us both.

"I have been talking to Carlisle and he says he has a theory, about why Edward cant read either of your minds. We don't know for certain because the legends about both werewolves and vampires don't say anything about this situation." We nodded for Sam to continue. "Carlisle thinks that your imprint bond is that powerful it blocks everyone else out. He thinks that your bond has stopped Edward for reading either of your minds because no body else can read either of you like you read each other. That's what Carlisle thinks, but the pack just think that you are both freaks" He laughed.

I smiled as I thought of mine and Paul's strong bond. I held on to him as tight as I could and I felt his arms tighten too.

"The vampires that were on our land were an army. According to the Cullen's they were newborns and Victoria had created them only days ago so they were stronger than a normal vampire." I shuddered. "They were all destroyed though, none left at all" Sam smiled.

"I'm going to leave you two now, Emily wants me home, wedding plans." He groaned. "The guys will be visiting you tomorrow. Jacob as given them a order to leave you two alone." He smiled and walked out of the door.

When Sam had left I jumped up out of Paul's arms. He groaned and pouted. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked as I picked up his empty glass to fill it up with more water.

"Bella you don't have to do that, I can look after myself."

"Nope its my job to take care of you." I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Well in that case, I'll have a three course meal" He joked. I sat back down on his bed with my legs crossed.

"You know where the kitchen is, go make it yourself." I told him seriously. He went to get out of bed put I gently pushed him back in. "I was only kidding, what ever you want you can have" I kissed him gently on the lips, trying not to hurt him as my hands rested on his chest.

"I want you" He said against my lips.

"You already have me, so what food do you want?" I sat back you and looked down at him.

That day went by in a blur. We laid on Paul's bed and watched TV. I spent the night with him because I refused to leave. Not that Paul minded.

What about if something had happened if I'd gone? Paul needs me and I will be there for him. He risked his life for me the least I can do is give him all of me.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_When I asked you people to get me up to 600 reviews you all went crazy. But crazy in a good way because thanks to you reviewers I got 622!!!! A MASSIVE THANK YOU!_**

**_Some people seem confused with how many chapters are left. There is one more chapter and the epilogue. The next chapter should be posted Friday, then the epilogue on Saturday or Sunday depends when I have time to write it!_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!! _**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	28. Sam's Wedding

**_PLEASE READ THE A:N AT THE BOTTOM……………_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Chapter Twenty Eight - Sam's wedding**

**BPOV**

"Emily will you please stop panicking! Seriously, everything will be fine!" The maid of honour, Kim tried to reassure her. Emily was sobbing and babbling on about how Sam will leave her at the alter.

"Emily you're his imprint! He is not going to leave you, I bet he is the one shitting himself about whether you will leave him!" Leah said to her as she touched up her own make up in the bathroom mirror.

I just rolled my eyes. We had been stood in this bathroom for about half an hour trying to get Emily to come out of the stall. She was fine when we left the house, but when we arrived here and she saw the church I think her nerves kicked in and she started to cry uncontrollable. This pissed Leah off because she had been the one that spent an hour on her make up.

The sobbing stopped and the stall door opened. Emily walked out, apart from her red eyes you would have never guessed that only seconds ago she was having an nervous break down.

"Thank god for water proof mascara" Leah mumbled to her self as she stated to touch up Emily's make up.

"Are you ready now Emily?" I asked. She didn't answer just nodded her head. I went and rearranged her dress so that it puffed out at the bottom. She looked amazing. The white dress made her skin look more tanned than what she was.

"Okay lets go" Kim said as she smoothed out her own dress. All three of us were wearing the same dress. It was gold and with glitter sparking on it. It was strapless and hugged our stomachs and then puffed slightly at the bottom, finishing at our knee. Emily had wanted an golden theme to the wedding and Sam just went along with anything that she said.

We made our way out of the bathroom and into the hallway where Emily's Dad was waiting for her. Leah ran into the hall to notify everyone that Emily was ready.

"It will be fine Emily" Kim was still trying to sooth her

Leah ran back into the hallway. "Okay lets do this"

We got into position in front of the door. Leah and myself at the front, behind was Kim and then Emily with her Dad.

The doors opened in front of us. Leah and I walked slowly down the aisle, the traditionally music playing. We took our places at the front as Kim walked down and stood with us. Next was Emily, I could tell she was still shaking as she come into view of everyone else, clutching onto her Dads arm. People gasped around the room when they saw how beautiful she looked. I looked at Sam, he had a huge smile on his face.

I tore my eyes away from him and looked over at everyone. There he was sat on the front row. He was wearing trousers that defined the muscles in his legs and a shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves. His torso muscles were visible though the white material. His tie, that I had only a few hours ago put on, was now hung loosely around his neck.

Paul.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I love you" He mouthed towards me.

It has been a three months since the vampire vs. werewolf fight and now Paul was completely healed. In the last three months we have been inseparable. I practically lived him now. It doesn't feel right not cuddling up to him before I drop off to sleep. I have to have him with me. Dad said he understood and was happy that me and Paul were moving on with our relationship. The rest of La Push don't understand though. The people that don't know about the wolves or imprinting think that we are moving to fast and that we don't know what real love is. That's what people at school are saying, but what do they know?

Emily had now made it to the front with Sam. I pulled my gaze away from Paul and watched the Ceremony. Emily seemed to calm down as they each said their vows. She did look as if she was going to cry when the last bit came.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" The priest said with a smile. Sam leaned towards Emily and kissed her lovingly. Quil and Embry started to wolf whistle and everyone else clapped and cheered.

They broke their kiss and smiled at us all.

--

The after party was on the go and people were either eating the food that Sue had provided or dancing. Jacob, Quil, Embry and I were sat at a table closest to the food so that they didn't have to move far. I had to laugh at this. What is it with these guys and food?

"Awwww I love weddings" Quil said with a grin on his face. "There's always lots of food that we don't have to pay for!" He seemed overjoyed. I rolled my eyes and watched in disgust as all three of them stuffed their faces.

"I think I'm going to go find Paul. I really don't want to watch this." I said to them as I stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Embry said offended.

"That you are all making me feel sick" they all pulled a face at me. I just laughed and walked away.

I walked around the room, people greeted me and I smiled. I looked over at the table my Dad was sat at with Billy. Can you believe it, my Dad was asleep?!

"Do you understand how temping you look in that dress?" Paul whispered in my ear and snaked his arm around my waist from behind. I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him. I pecked him on the lips and pulled away so that my lips were still lightly touching his.

"Do you know how sexy you look in a suit?" He chuckled and kiss my lips again. "Come on lets go and dance"

He pulled me onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him, his arms were tightly wrapped around my waist so that I was pressed against him. "No body will ever hurt you Bella. I will protect you with everything I have. I love you"

"I love you too" I whispered to him.

We stayed silent and gently moved together with the music.

"Bella. I've been thinking" He paused and looked around, he didn't meet my eyes.

"What is it Paul?" I asked and moved one of my hands to his cheek.

"Bella, one day I want that to be us" I looked over to where his gaze was been held. Sam and Emily were sat hugging each other and talking quietly. They both looked so happy and I could see Sam playing with Emily's wedding ring finger.

I smiled and looked back at Paul, who was still watching them with longing in his eyes. "Paul look at me please" He forced his eyes on me and I smiled.

"Paul one day that will be us. I want that more than anything. If one day you was to make me your wife I would be the happiest woman in the world. We have the rest of our life's for that though, we are only just going into our senior year at high school"

He smiled "I know its just, I want everyone to know that you are mine. I want you to be Mrs Isabella Locks." He thought for a minute as the name Isabella Locks sped through my mind. I didn't notice he had moved until I felt his breathe on my neck and heard him whisper "I want you to have my children" I gasped and he moved his head. He yet again didn't look at me. Did he think that I was bothered by what he said? No way, I am most definitely not.

I stood on my tiptoes so that my lips were against his ear "We may not be at the age to be able to cope with children, but what's stopping us from enjoying the fun of making one" I felt him shiver as I pulled away.

"Okay lets leave" He said as he pulled me off the dance floor. I laughed to myself.

We were just about to get out of the door when we heard my name been shouted. "Ignore them" Paul whispered and carried on pulling me.

I stopped walking causing him to as well. "Paul we can't we'll see what they want then leave okay?" He sighed agreed. I turned and smiled. The girls were all gathered on the dance floor.

"Come on Bella. I'm going to throw the bouquet" Emily smiled at me. I went and joined the rest of the girls.

The bouquet left Emily hands and flew straight into the air. The other girls jumped up to catch it. I didn't bother but some how it landed in my hands. I looked over at Paul and smiled.

He winked at me and ran over.

"Have I told you that I love you" He spoke against my lips.

"I think you have told me a few times but it never gets old."

"I love you, I love you, I love-" I cut him off with my lips pressing against his.

When I pulled away I breathed "I love you too"

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Okay just the epilogue to go! I cant believe this is nearly over. *Sobs*_**

**_Anyways…… I have some things to ask you :)_**

_**1- Who's POV do you want the**_ _**epilogue in? Bella or Paul**_

**_2- I have entered Cullen17's sporting contest and the voting has started, go check out my story and vote!! (link for voting on my profile) Story called Memories from the Past_**

**_3- I am thinking about entering Sort Of Beautiful Challenge. If you haven't heard of it is a contest to find the best Jacob (human) story. I want to enter because I haven't written an Jacob story before and want to try it. I need to get to the point don't I! I am in need of a beta for it. So is there anyone that wants to Beta my Jacob one-shot? PM me or review and I will get back to you. If I get more than one offer, I will check out your stories and choose then. Person needs to like Jacob! I don't want someone that hates him!_**

**_I have yet to finish writing it but if you want the summery before you decide to Beta for it just ask!_**

**_And last but not least……._**

**_4-I'm looking for staff for my community, as I spent so much time writing, I don't have much time to read much so if any one that reads a lot of imprint stories (BellaXwolf) then PM me and I will add you to staff._**

**_Last update this weekend sometime! I think I will actually cry when I do update!!! How will I live without writing this story!!!!_**

**_REVIEW!!!!!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	29. Epilogue

**_Most people said they wanted Paul's POV!! So here it is…….._**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**Epilogue - 5 years later.**

"You can go home now if you want Paul" Charlie smiled at me.

I sighed in relief. I can finally go home to my family. "Thanks Charlie. Remember Bella wants you and Sue to come over to ours for dinner tomorrow." Sue was Charlie's girlfriend and Leah and Seth's mum. I had to put up with Leah running around shouting I have a new sister for about a week when she found out they were together.

He nodded and waved as I walked out of the station. It has been five years since any vampire came on to our land. Five years since I protected my Bella with all I had, I protected her and killed Victoria.

After Sam and Emily wedding I couldn't help but think constantly about how I wanted that with Bella. I didn't care that we were still in high school but I knew she did so I never said anything.

The night after graduation was when I ended by silence. I proposed. I remember wanting to do something romantic for her but I couldn't think of anything. I thought and thought for ages, I had already gotten the ring and I stayed up night after night just staring at it hoping an idea came to me. In the end all I did was plan a movie night at mine for the both of us. I lit candles, made food and put out blankets and cushions. I tried to make it romantic. I thought she wasn't going to like it but turns out she did. When the film ended she had gotten up to go to the bathroom I took the chance. She came back in and I was down on one knee and asking for her to marry me. She accepted, in tears. It wasn't much of an proposal but Bella said that it was perfect and I agreed.

That very same day was the last time I phased. I wanted to grow old with my Bella and I have no need to be angry anymore. I have everything I wanted. Same with everyone else in the pack. Nobody else phased either, there is no need to.

That night we conceived. Bella then moved in with me. My mum has never been back and I'm hoping she has moved on with her life.

Our wedding day was the best day of my life. It was the official day that Bella was all mine. It wasn't a big wedding and we were married a month after I had asked her. Leah was the maid of honour and Tom was my best man. It was a difficult decision to make but in the end I became more closer to Tom, so I choose him.

Charlie agreed to clear my record and gave me a job at the station. I'm not a police officer, I just help with the paper work. Bella worked at the local library for a while but when our daughter Katie was born she left and now looks after our four year old daughter full time.

I pulled up outside the house and jumped out of the truck. I smiled when I saw Bella lifting Katie up so that she could see out of the window. She was waving at me happily. I waved back at her and she gave me her cheesy grin.

I walked into the house and Katie instantly ran towards me, her brown curly hair bobbling up and down. She jumped into my arms. "Daddy!" She squealed. "I missed you" She pouted.

"I missed you too sweetheart" I kissed her on the cheek and she ran off into the living room with her Mickey mouse teddy trailing behind her.

I laughed and looked over at my gorgeous wife. "Hi baby" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi" She whispered back and planted a kiss on my lips.

"How are you today?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "You need to stop worrying. I'm fine"

"The baby could pop out at any minute" I told her seriously.

"Paul you make it sound like a slot machine!" She giggled.

We was interrupted by a beeping noise from the kitchen.

"Oh no, my casserole" She yelled. She walked past me and I gently pulled her back.

"I'll do that. You need to rest" I told her and walked into the kitchen. I could hear Bella walking behind me. I turned to her and helped her sit down. Bella is eight months pregnant.

"I should be doing that, you've been at work all day" She moaned. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Baby, your tired. I can tell. You need to give your self a break" I told her gently knowing how her hormones can get.

She didn't reply. I put out the food on to three plates. One smaller than the others. "Katie, sweetheart, dinners ready" I shouted through to her. I placed Bella's food in front of her and Katie said in front of her own food.

"Emily is thinking of having a bonfire on the beach this weekend. I think we should go." Bella said and she pushed some food into her month.

"Yeah can we, can we, can we!" Katie pleaded. I looked at Bella. I wanted to tell her that I didn't think it was a good idea with how close she is to the date of the baby's arrival but she gave me that look. It was the look that told me if I so much as mention the fact that she is pregnant she will stick the fork up my ass.

"Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea" I smiled at Bella. She laughed and carried on eating.

After I washed the dishes and Bella read Katie a goodnight story we sat down on the couch together watching TV. Bella cuddled into my side.

"I've been thinking more about our baby boy's name" Bella said. We had found out at the scan what gender the baby was because we wanted to be prepared. Most couples like the surprise but we wanted to get things sorted, and we did but one thing was still undecided. The name. "I was thinking we could call him Nick"

I smiled down at her and kissed her gently on the head. "Any name is fine with me" I told her.

"Okay then our baby will be called Nick." She grinned.

"Katie and Nick" I smiled.

We stayed silent and watched TV for the rest of the night. After checking up on Katie and taking a shower we cuddled up in bed.

"Leah brought a dog today" Bella giggled. I chuckled along with her.

"Why?" I asked.

"The kids were bugging her about getting one. Anyway, you'll never guess what she called it"

I shrugged. "Don't know what?"

"Quil" I burst out laughing. "She's only called him that so Quil will get pissed off"

We laughed a little longer until I heard Bella's breathing evening out. She was asleep.

The others I hear you ask.

Sam and Emily had three children. Jared and Kim married and are yet to have children. Leah and Tom married just after myself and Bella, Bella been the maid of honour and myself been the best man. They now have two children (and apparently a dog). Quil imprinted on a woman named Claire. They are still planning their wedding. Jacob recently imprinted on a woman named Neisse. Seth and Embry? Is there really any hope for them.

The pack of wolves no long exists but we are all a happy family. The children will find out about the wolves of the families in the future but at the minute we just want to live life to the fullest with our loved ones.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_There you have it THE END of the story! I actually have tears in my eyes!_**

**_I LOVED WRITING THIS STORY! I didn't think that this chapter turned out very good though. It seemed rushed but I did spent ages on it changing things and trying to add stuff in but their wasn't much else to say._**

**_Thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, favourite, alerted this story it means a lot._**

**_I'm going to post all my thank you after this chapter._**

**_I am still looking for a Beta for my Jacob one shot if any one is interested at all._**

**_I'm sorry it's over everyone! People have asked me if I would write a sequel the answer is no, sorry but I want to leave it as it is._**

**_I will however be writing another PaulXBella story as soon as I get an idea for one, so keep a look out._**

**_REMEMBER, I need a beta for my one shot._**

**_CHECK OUT MY OTHER IMPRINT STORIES!_**

**_Love you all and Thank you!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	30. New Story

**_Thanks!_**

_I want to say a Thank you to everyone that has added this story on Alerts or their favourites and most importantly the people that have reviewed. The people that have stuck by me since the beginning of this story are the reason that it is finished. THANK YOU!_

_Special thanks to Sablier for going through this story and correcting spellings and Grammar mistakes! Thanks!_

_--_

_--_

**_New Paul/Bella Story Alert!_**

_I have just posted my new Paul and Bella story for anyone that is interested. Its called Expect The Unexpected. Go check it out!_

_Bex_

_xxx_


End file.
